The Supreme
by emisonislifeok
Summary: There's a fraction of people, capable of doing things ordinary humans cannot. With the threat of the radical extremist group known as the A-Team rising to power, the government needs these people now more than ever. But one girl is different from the others. Alison is faced with a choice, between what is right and wrong with the help of others, and newfound love in another girl.
1. Book 1 Chapter 1

**A little author's note.**

 **Thank you all who are about to enter this journey with me. This is a different fanfic than anything I have ever written. There will be more character depth, more plot line, and more twists. Hopefully you'll stay on your toes.**

 **This is an Emison fanfic, but it will mostly be Alison centric. Emison is a slow burn in this.**

 **Also, this will probably be published one day with different character names, hopefully. So I'm taking more of a detailed approach on this fic.**

 **I hope you enjoy it as much as I have enjoyed imagining and writing it.**

 **K xx**

 **(If you are looking for an Affair update, it will be within the next few days :) )**

* * *

Beep…...beep…...beep…..

When Alison regained consciousness, she didn't know where she was. Her eyes shot open as she pushed herself up from the lying position she was in. There was a rhythmic monotonous beeping noise, which she realized was the sound of a heartbeat. Her heartbeat.

She was in a white room, practically everything in the room was white or metallic. The walls were a plain white, the tile a similar white. The bright light above her had a white glare to it, even the sheets and hospital gown that Alison was in, was plain white. The only thing at all colorful in the room was the IV hooked up to her arm. The substance inside of the IV bag was a vibrant blue. It reminded Alison of blue popsicles, that turned your entire mouth a similar shade. Weren't IV bags supposed to contain saline? Why was hers blue and gooey looking?

Feeling a sense of panic, Alison quickly placed her hand on her arm to pull the IV out of her. Before she could get the chance to however, the door to the room she was in opened, and a man in a white lab coat entered.

"I see you've finally woken up, good morning," the doctor said, a prominent British accent was evident.

He was holding a clipboard and pen, flipping through the papers as he approached Alison. His hair was a dark brown and wavy, and his smile very charming. He was an attractive man Alison realized, noticing the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled. Maybe this wasn't the worst of ways she could wake up after all.

"Who are you?" Alison asked, her voice cracking from the lack of moisture in her mouth. When was the last time someone gave her a drink? More importantly, how long had she been out?

The doctor laughed slightly, "I'm Doctor Wren Kingston, you've been out for a few days. I'll get you some water in a minute."

It was as if the doctor read her mind, or was it just coincidental?

"What happened to me?" Alison asked.

"I'll explain all of it to you soon. Let me just take your vitals," he said, taking the stethoscope from around his neck.

Alison straightened up as he placed the instrument on her chest, then her back. He checked her eyes too, followed by her throat and ears. Alison watched him intently, but her doctor was too distracted with making sure she was okay. The stethoscope was cold on her back, and the sensation didn't dissipate as Dr. Wren asked her to take a deep breath whenever he placed the end of the stethoscope on a different part of her back.

After he checked her eyes, throat, and ears, he scribbled a few sentences down on his clipboard before clicking his pen. Alison noticed his right hand was scarred. Splotchy burned skin covered his hand. It was red and webbed looking, and he was missing fingernails on his thumb and pointer finger.

"Do you remember anything at all? Anything that's happened in the past few days?" Dr. Kingston asked, his voice soft and calm. He had a very inviting voice, similar to the voice you would hear on a CD for relaxation.

"Not really. Everything's kind of a blur. Why? Do you know what happened?" Alison asked, as Dr. Kingston put down his clipboard and began unhooking Alison from her IV.

"I do, and like I said, I'll explain everything in a few minutes," he said, pulling the needle from her arm. "For now, I'll get you some clothes to put on. While you're changing, I'll go and get you something to drink and some food to tide you over for now. You have an eventful day ahead of you."

After removing the heartbeat monitor from her finger, which cut out the annoying beeping noise of her heartbeat, Dr. Wren went into a drawer beneath her bed and took out a white cloth bag. He removed a black jumpsuit with dark grey designs covering it. The fabric varied from tight spandex material on the arms, back, and legs, to a mesh material on her chest. Included with the jumpsuit was a pair of black combat boots and a few hair ties.

She dressed quickly, not knowing how much time she had before Dr. Kingston came back. The jumpsuit was a bit difficult to put on at first, until she realized it zipped up in the back. On the upper right arm of the jumpsuit was the letters "NASW" in white, framed in an oval. Why was she given such strange clothing? The jumpsuit felt very light, as if she wasn't wearing anything at all.

There was a single mirror in the room, on the wall near the hospital bed. Alison approached it, and fixed her hair with her fingers. Her hair was a bit unkempt, her wavy blonde locks were a bit frizzy from laying down for so long. She took a section of her hair and tied it behind her head, leaving the underneath layer down. It would have to do for now.

As she looked at the mirror, she noticed something was a bit off. She reached out her finger and pressed it against the mirror. She frowned, there was no gap between her finger and the image of her finger on the mirror. Two way glass? When she was eleven, her older brother taught her that if there's a gap between your finger and the reflection of your finger in the mirror, it was a genuine mirror. If there wasn't, than someone could be on the other side of the glass.

Dr. Kingston entered from the door moments later, causing Alison to recoil her hand and turn around. He was carrying a tray of food that was steaming, and a bottle of water.

"You're looking better!" he said, smiling as he closed the door behind him with his back. "I hope you like boiled eggs and kinwa. It was just made about two minutes ago in the cafe for everyone else here."

"Who's everyone else?" Alison asked, as he placed the tray down at the table next to the bed.

"See, now I can answer your questions," Wren said, taking a thick, black wristband out of his lab coat pocket. "Let me just put this on your wrist."

He gestured for Ali's hand, and Alison allowed him to attach it to her wrist. It was a metallic black, and looked very similar to a FitBit. Once he snapped the two ends together, the wristband gave a short beep.

"There. This is just to track your heart rate, sleep patterns, and location during your stay here. It also is your key, and will allow you access to level one security rooms as well as your dorm," he said, motioning for Alison to sit down. "I'm sure you're hungry. Let me explain while you eat."

Alison obeyed, and sat down at the edge of the bed. She picked up the tray and set it on her lap, and quickly opened the bottle of water and took a few long gulps. Water had never tasted so good.

"The reason you're here is because of an incident that occurred a few days ago. You showed some, well what others would consider, abnormal qualities," Wren said, pulling up a chair to sit next to Ali's bed.

"Abnormal qualities?" Ali asked, raising her eyebrows as she placed her water down and began eating.

"Yes...in short, and there's no easy way to tell you this but, you murdered your parents," Wren said.

Alison coughed, trying not to choke on her eggs, "I what?"

"Well, I guess it was a bit unintentional on your part," Wren said, flipping through the papers on his clipboard. "There was a heated argument between you and your respected parents, and you caused their cerebrums to heat up and melt."

"Their what?" Alison asked, frowning. "I don't speak doctor."

"Their brains. You basically made their brains fry in their head. Have you had any other instances like that?" Wren asked, getting his pen ready to write down what she said.

"No, not at all...are my parents really dead?" Alison asked, watching as Dr. Kingston wrote down her response.

"I'm afraid so. And that's why you're here. This here is a secret government facility called, the National Advanced Super Weaponry. You'll be put with others of similar ages and abilities as you. You're not the only one who can perform abilities such as yourself," Wren explained. "During your stay here, you'll be trained on finding out what your powers are, as well as how to control those powers. Eventually, you'll be used as a super weapon of the United States."

"I'm being trained as an accessory for the USA?" Alison asked. "This is what this is all about?"

"Not at all! Don't you want to help your country? Don't you want to be able to use your powers on free will? Train and become one of the most powerful human beings on Earth? We've seen your records Alison, we know you want more from life than that small town you were holed up in," Wren said, causing Alison to stop chewing.

"So, what's the catch?" Alison asked. It was true, she hated the small town she was stuck in. She was a senior in high school, and it was as if the whole world was going on without her. Nothing happened in the town of Pennsylvania that she resided in, but everything was happening everywhere else.

"No catch. You'll become faster, stronger, and you'll discover things about yourself that you never thought you knew," Wren said. "And when the time comes and you've completed your training, you'll be used by the government in secret missions and combat operations alongside some of the other members you'll meet here. In the meantime, your parents' death was very tragic, we have a psychiatrist that you can talk to, if you need it."

She didn't feel much guilt for her parents death, they were assholes anyway. It was only a matter of time before they got what they deserved. The only good quality she inherited from them was the good looks, which she and her older brother shared. It was the well structured chin, jaw line, light eyes, and blonde hair that made up both DiLaurentis children. She and Jason were pretty children, and grew to be attractive young adults. Alison was only seventeen, she still had time to get even prettier. Jason was a few years older than her, and his looks seemed to have solidified. She hadn't heard much of her brother in a while, but they were never that close when he lived with them.

"Your brother's fine, though as far as he or anyone else knows, you're dead," Wren said. "And I assume you won't want to take me up on the psychiatrist offer. I came from an unstable family life as well so, I understand."

Was that coincidental again that he was able to practically read what was on her mind? First the water, now this? Maybe it was a bit obvious on what she was going to say, and she was just overreacting. But with the news of she and others being capable of strange powers other didn't possess, she couldn't really rule out the fact her doctor may possess these powers as well.

"It's fine, it'll probably be a relief for everyone now that I'm dead. They're probably glad that I'm gone," Alison shrugged, finishing her eggs.

It was a true, Alison wasn't the nicest of people in the town she lived in. She blamed her parents, but at the same time she didn't blame them. Before all of this happened, Alison ran everyone's lives at her school. She had them at her fingertips, and she knew it. Maybe this was part of her 'undiscovered powers' that Dr. Kingston was talking about, maybe she had a knack for getting things out of people due to some power she didn't know she had. This was all new to her, she didn't even remember killing her parents.

"Once you finish, I'll go get another doctor, he'll give you a tour of our facility and answer any other questions that you have. You'll probably be able to start training with your age group during their afternoon lessons," he said, as Alison finished her food and set her tray on the table.

She rose and followed Dr. Kingston out of the white room. She was glad to finally leave, the white room was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable.

The hallway they entered had a bit more color to it, at least the walls were a pale blue. They passed through another door and into a darker hallway. Well, it was darker in comparison to the other rooms she had been in. There was a large window which looked into a training room. Alison figured it was one way glass, judging by the darkness of the room she was standing in.

It kind of looked a bit like a gym, with squishy gray mats as the flooring. There wasn't much to it, the only reason Alison knew that it was a training room was the plaque above the door to the room. Alison also saw one solitary person inside, dressed in a black and red jumpsuit. It was a light skinned man, strongly built in a short sleeved jumpsuit. On the back of the jumpsuit said, TRAINER in red block letters. He had his arms up in a defensive state, ready to punch at...nothing? Alison was confused. Was he just standing in this room by himself? Ready to punch at the air?

Alison watched as the trainer suddenly fell, as if someone kicked his legs out from under him and slammed him on the mat. The trainer landed on his back, and Alison almost gasped as a girl materialized out of thin air. She had her foot on the trainer's stomach, and was smirking down at him. She had blonde hair similar to Alison's, and was wearing the same jumpsuit as her. The trainer below her quickly grabbed the girl by the foot she had on him and twisted it, causing the girl to crumble to the ground.

"Sorry, I'm a few minutes behind," a man said, causing Ali to tear her attention away from what she had just witnessed.

Another doctor was standing in the room with them now, holding a clipboard similar to Dr. Kingston. He was attractive as well, with lines around his eyes when he charmingly smiled. His hair was straight and a medium brown, combed perfectly in a combover fashion. His teeth were exceptionally white, as well as his lab coat.

"No problem at all Dr. Rollins," Wren said, shaking the other doctor's hand pompously. "We weren't waiting long."

"You must be Alison DiLaurentis," the new doctor said, approaching Alison and holding out his hand. "I'm Doctor Elliot Rollins, I read up on your file. Might I say, very impressed."

Alison reached out and shook his hand. His grip was firm, and his smile inviting. Since her awakening, she had already met two attractive men.

"Thanks…I guess," Alison responded, not knowing what else to say. "Nice to meet you."

She looked down at their hands, and his hand was heavily burned as well. All his fingernails were missing, in comparison to Dr. Kingston's. In fact, both his hands were equally burned and scarred. Dr. Rollins seemed to notice that she noticed this, and recoiled his hand away immediately.

He cleared his throat, "I'll take her from here, Dr. Kingston. Thank you for bringing her to me."

"No trouble at all. I'll leave you two to it. Cheers!" Wren said, smiling and nodding at Alison before exiting through the door they came through.

"Right, so Alison, I'll be giving you your tour today. I'm sure you'll find everything alright, and you'll enjoy your mostly free reign of this facility. If you'll follow me, I'll bring you down to the sleeping area," he said, motioning for her to follow. "You'll be bunking with one other girl your age. Your room is big enough, and you're both given a full sized bed. I'm sure space and privacy won't be an issue."

They entered an elevator, and Elliot hit the button labeled "S" on the panel with his burned pointer finger. It was the only button not labeled by a number, and the highest floor in the building. There were five floors in the facility, and they were currently only on the 1st.

The elevator went whizzing upwards, Alison could feel it as the floors ticked by. Dr. Rollins kept a respectable distance from Alison the whole way up, and didn't say anything to her the whole time. Instead, he wrote down notes on his clipboard and flipped through a few papers.

The elevator dinged and opened to a hallway that went three ways. A sign pointing to the left was labeled, "Men's Dorms" and a sign pointing to the right was labeled, "Women's Dorms." There was a locked door going either way to the men's or women's, and Alison realized where her wristband came into play. The middle door, straight in front of them also had a lock, and was labeled "Recreation."

"Obviously, you'll be in the women's dorms. You use your wristband to gain access to it, simple as that. Same with gaining access to your room. Only you and your roommate will be able to gain access to it, though you're more than welcome to allow others into your room. Just if your roommate agrees of course!" Dr. Rollins said, sticking his hand out to scan his own wristband on the lock of the door. There was a ding and the light on the lock turned green, allowing them access to the women's dorms. He held the door open for Alison, allowing her to enter before him.

The women's dormitory hallway had navy blue carpeting, with light blue painted walls. There were doors every so often down the hallway, labeled with a number and a lock similar to the one that was on the door to the women's dorms.

"As you can see, it's empty right now," he said, leading her down the hallway. "Everyone is training at the moment, either in group training or individual training. You'll be training for most of the day, either with a group or alone. Training is from 9am to 12pm, then from 1pm to 6pm. After that, you're free to do whatever. Mostly, everyone goes to the recreational room for a few hours. I'll show you that next."

They stopped at a door labeled, 23. Dr. Rollins reached out his wrist again and placed it on the lock of the door. It dinged and turned green, and he opened the door to her new room.

"And this is where you'll be staying!" Dr. Rollins said, opening the door wide to allow Ali to see inside.

The room was beautiful. It had a large window, that allowed her a view of the Manhattan skyline. The large World Trade Center towered high above the other buildings, and Alison watched in awe as she stepped forward into the room.

"Beautiful isn't it? Your roommate had the same reaction when she first stepped into this room as well," Rollins laughed slightly. "Though we aren't currently in New York City, or New York, it's still nice to have a view of it. Jersey City is just as beautiful however."

Alison tore her eyes away from the skyline, and turned to look at the room. The floors were a light colored wood, and there were two full sized beds on opposite sides of the room. One side of the room, the one farther away from the door, looked like someone was living in it. The closet on the owned side of the room was opened, and Ali could see black with gray jumpsuits inside on hangers. The bed wasn't made, and there was a large book sitting on the bedside table.

"Your side of the room is right here, clearly," Dr. Rollins said, motioning to the empty side of the room. "A maid comes by everyday to make your bed and take care of your laundry. But do try not to trash the room, they aren't paid much. There should be jumpsuits that fit you in your closet already, a bathrobe, as well as pajamas. When you're done with your clothes for the day, just place them on the floor of your closet. They'll get cleaned and returned to you."

"So who's rooming with me?" Alison asked, wondering exactly who she would be rooming with.

"Her name's Spencer Hastings. Really nice girl, very unique abilities as well," Dr. Rollins said, chuckling slightly. "But then again, everyone here seems to have different and unique powers."

"What's her power?" Alison asked, curiously. Wasn't Spencer a boy's name?

"She can understand any language. We haven't found a language she doesn't know how to understand and speak fluently. She also is very smart, as you can see she goes through many books," Dr. Rollins said, motioning to the stack of books next to her bed.

"How does being polylingual and a brainiac supposed to help her in fighting?" Alison asked, raising her eyebrows.

Dr. Rollins chuckled, "You'd be surprised. She's good at reading people, knowing what attack move they're going to make next. Sometimes even before they do. She can get you out of sticky situations, and find solutions to problems faster than anyone else can. If that's not enough for you, she can pack a serious punch. I wouldn't say any of what you're saying to me right now to her face later."

Alison frowned, and looked at the stack of books. How bad could this girl be? What could she do? Beat her in a spelling bee? That was probably it.

"Well, since you've seen your room, why don't I take you to the recreational room before we go to the cafe. That way we can finish the tour and have you starting off with the afternoon group training session. It's a co-ed group training session of 17-18 year olds," Dr. Rollins said, as they left the room.

They exited the women's dorms and went into the middle door that was labeled recreation. Once again, Dr. Rollins used his wristband to get in. The lock beeped, and Dr. Rollins opened the door to let Alison inside. He stepped aside to allow her to enter, and smiled down at her when she looked up at him.

The room they entered was very large, and sectioned off by dividing walls in a few areas. It was carpeted in a gray blue color, unlike the wood flooring of the rest of the dorms. There was a large flat screen TV hanging on the left wall, with a white sectional couch and beanbag chairs strewn around in that area. There was a gaming system there as well, resting on top of drawers that were labeled, "MOVIES" and "GAMES." Behind a dividing wall was more bean bag chairs, that faced each other like a campfire, circled around a small white table with packs of playing cards on top. To Alison, it looked like an area that the people there could sit and chat. There was another section that had a few computers, and there was a table with chairs nearby a mini fridge.

"So this is the rec room," Dr. Rollins said, picking up a magazine that had been left on the ground. He tossed it on one of the bean bag chairs. "After dinner, most of the people in this facility will hang out in here for a few hours before bed. It gives them time to unwind, and to have a bit of fun."

"You're really trying to keep people happy here huh," Alison observed, examining the game console. It was the newest model, which only had come out less than a month ago.

"We want to make everything as comfortable as possible for you. We want to make sure you're happy, and that you're in your best condition," he responded, cheerfully looking around the room. "As you can see, you'll always have a beautiful view of Jersey City, or New York City."

Alison looked out the large windows, which faced the Hudson River. The view was beautiful, she couldn't argue there.

"If you're ready, I'll take you down to the cafeteria and some of the other training rooms before showing you to your first training session," Rollins said. "For the most part, the kids are all friendly. Just watch what you say however, you don't want to go picking on the wrong sort of people."

* * *

The cafeteria was lit up and white. There were circular tables that fit about eight everywhere. The tables all together looked like they could fit about a hundred, which was probably how many kids were there under the same circumstances Alison was. There were more windows in the cafeteria as well, which looked out onto the skyline. There were a lot of windows everywhere, Alison noticed. Maybe it was so that the people inside could feel they were connected to the outside world, without actually being in the outside world.

The large exercise room didn't catch her attention, it looked run of the mill. The other training rooms didn't look that interesting either, even the weather tunnel that helped simulate extreme weather conditions. The hologram room was interesting however. During training sessions when the goal was to kill, they used holograms that were very lifelife. In fact, they were so real that Alison couldn't bring herself to try to kill one when Dr. Rollins let her have a test run.

The last room she was showed caught her attention. It was a pool room, with an extremely large and deep pool surrounded by pale gray tiles. They had walked in on a training session involving a female trainer with tattoo sleeves and bright red hair. She was wearing the same jumpsuit as the other trainer Alison saw before. The trainer was standing at the edge of the pool, and staring down into the water with her arms crossed around her chest.

Alison thought this was a bit questionable at first, until she realized that there was someone lying down at the bottom of the pool. Alison couldn't make them out very well, since they were so far down, but she saw the person spread eagle, just floating.

"Wait, are they drowning?" Alison ask, stopping Dr. Rollins in his tracks.

Dr. Rollins frowned, and looked down into the pool. "Nope, that's just one of the youngsters you'll be meeting here. Her abilities are very interesting, it's as if she's part fish."

"What do you mean?" Alison asked.

Dr. Rollins wasn't able to finish his speech, due to the loud sound of rushing water. Alison looked back at the pool, seeing a large geyser like amount of water come from the pool's surface. The person at the bottom of the pool had shot up, and grabbed onto two rings about twenty feet above the ground. They grabbed onto the rings and held on, as the water fell back down into the pool below them.

As the water fell away, and Alison could make out the appearance of the person holding onto the rings, she gasped. It was a girl, about her age, with her entire body covered in bright blue fish scales. Alison had gasped in surprise, and with the fact she was absolutely gorgeous. The scales were that was, it made her body shine in the light. The scales danced across her body below her shoulder blades. Her face was also covered in scales, and her eyes a bright blue. Alison could make out gills on the side of her neck. Her jumpsuit was the same style as Alison's but did have a openings at various places. Two of the holes allowed fins protrude out from her forearm, and her feet were webbed and scaled. The girl's body was strong, her arm muscles strained as she continued to hold onto the rings, a look of concentration remained on her face.

"Pull yourself up, Em!" her trainer called from below. "You can drop down after that."

Alison watched in awe as the girl was able to pull herself up from the rings, before swinging her body around. It was as if she was a mermaid, only showing a lack of tail. The girl let go, and twisted her body into a dive. She fell, and hit the water peacefully, barely making a splash.

"She can breathe underwater, and manipulate water. There's nothing with water she can't do!" Rollins said, a bit excited as the girl's head emerged from the pool.

"That's all we have time for today, Emily," the female trainer said, as the girl pulled herself out from the pool. "You have another group training session after your lunch."

She straightened up, and seemed to only notice then that Alison and Dr. Rollins were watching her. Water dripped from her hair, and her face. The gills on the side of her neck were moving violently, trying to breathe water that wasn't there.

Her eyes locked on Alison's, and Alison stared back as the girl's bright blue eyes travelled up her body. She had an attractive face, despite it being covered in scales, and would probably be even more attractive once she was dry and fixed up. Her hair was a deep brown color, close to black. It was parted on one side, and Alison saw that the left side of her head was shaved. It wasn't a short buzz cut length, but more of a medium buzz cut. She had high cheekbones, and tan colored skin. The girl was thrown a towel, and began patting herself down, rubbing the water off of the scales on her body.

"If you want to continue on, I can show you a few more rooms before I bring you back to the main training room," Rollins said. "I think we should leave Emily here to get cleaned up."

Alison tore her eyes away from the staring contest she was having with the fish girl. Her scales gleamed in the light, as the girl breathed heavily. Alison was almost mesmerized as she watched her, wondering what the girl's story was, and how they found out she can turn into a fish.

Dr. Rollins led her from the room, and they made their way across the tiles to the exit of the large pool room. Just as they were about to leave, when Alison turned around to look at the girl one last time.

Alison was surprised to see that the scales on the girl's body were disappearing as she wiped the water from her body. Tan skin replaced the blue scales that covered every part of her body, and the gills on her neck were gone. Alison could now make out the face of a gorgeous girl who now had brown eyes, almost completely lacking bright blue scales on her face. Alison was awestruck, was she some sort of mermaid that could change freely between fish and human?

It was as if the girl knew Ali was watching her. Her eyes shot up from looking at her body as she dried herself, and locked eyes with Alison.

Who was this girl?

* * *

When Alison entered the training room, she crossed her arms defensively as she approached alone. There were already others in the room, the same room where she saw the invisible girl take down her trainer. The kids already there were her age, as Dr. Rollins said, and were sectioned off into small mini groups and having conversations.

Alison felt out of place, and she didn't like the feeling. Before the events of the last few days occurred, she would always have people with her, flanking her sides everywhere she went. Here it was different, but maybe it was because she was new. They glanced at her, some more obvious than others, but at least they were paying attention to her.

"Hey," a voice said, making Alison turn.

The guy who had approached her was tall, with piercing blue eyes and dark brown hair. He was on the taller side of the other boys as well, and Alison had to look up at him a bit. He was also wearing a jumpsuit, the same as Alison and everyone else in the spacious training room. His hands were on his sides, and he flashed Alison a bright smile.

"Hi," Alison said, not knowing what else to say to him.

"New here?" he asked, looking at a small group nearby them that was laughing.

"Yeah, I just woke up maybe an hour ago," Alison said.

"Rough. Well I'm Noel. If you need any help while you're starting off here let me know. The transition can be a bit weird at first," Noel said, smiling.

"I'm Alison, and thanks for the offer. I don't think it will be too difficult," Alison said.

"Wait you're Alison?" a girl with a deeper voice asked, stopping in her steps as she walked by them. "I'm Spencer, you're my new roommate."

"Oh right, Dr. Rollins did mention your name," Alison said, casually.

Spencer nodded, "Well if you want to follow me, I can introduce you to a few of my close friends. I mean, unless you want to hang out with 'all muscle and no brains' right here."

"Feisty today, are we Hastings?" Noel smirked, crossing his defined arms across his chest.

Spencer rolled her eyes, "I just want my new roommate to actually make some _quality_ friends."

"I'll follow you," Alison said, speaking up as Noel and Spencer's eyes narrowed at each other. "Lead the way."

Alison followed Spencer, observing her as they walked. Despite Spencer's deeper voice, she was extremely pretty, though Alison knew she most likely would never tell Spencer that. She had medium brown hair, and high cheekbones. She was very thin and on the paler side as well, and Alison wondered if her abilities were as useful as Dr. Rollins had said. Spencer was wearing the same jumpsuit as Alison, which made Alison wonder if they ever got bored wearing the same thing everyday.

She led Alison over to two other girls. One of them was sitting on a large stack exercise mats, which were stacked about three and a half feet tall. The other was standing next to the mats, facing the girl who was sitting on them. The girl standing was on the shorter side, and both Spencer and Alison had a few good inches on her.

"Alison, this is Hanna and Aria," Spencer said, as she approached the two girls.

The blonde girl, who was sitting on the exercise mats looked over at Alison first. She had shoulder length light blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. She also had a natural beauty, though she was wearing a bit darker makeup than Spencer was. The other girl, had longer dark brown hair that was braided down her back. Her eyes were a hazel, and she was a lot shorter and more petite than the other girls. She had her arms crossed around her chest, and an innocent demeanor. All three girls Spencer, Aria, and Hanna were very pretty.

"Hey, you're Spencer's new roommate? I'm Hanna," the girl sitting on the mat said, flashing a pearly white smile. Her eyes sparkled when she smiled, and she waved slightly.

"I'm Alison," she responded, recognizing the girl. "Hey, did you happen to take down a trainer in here about an hour ago? I just saw this girl materialize out of nowhere after she took down her trainer."

"That would be me," Hanna smiled. "My thing's invisibility."

In an instant, Hanna disappeared into thin air. All that was left was an indentation on the stacked exercise mats, but that quickly disappeared as well. Alison frowned, and looked at Spencer who was rolling her eyes.

"What's your thing?" someone asked in Alison's ear, causing her to jump forward.

Alison turned around, Hanna was standing behind her with a wide grin on her face. Flustered by what just happened, Alison looked at Spencer for some sort of explanation or help.

"She just mastered her invisibility like a week ago," Spencer explained. It seemed she had already witnessed her fair share of Hanna disappearing and suddenly reappearing in places. "Now not just parts of her body disappear anymore."

"Believe me, it was weird as fuck to only have a head visible," Hanna said, sitting back down on the exercise mats. "Have you ever seen the Harry Potter movies? It's like when Harry first got that cloak in his first year!"

"Hanna you fell asleep during that part!" Aria said, speaking up for the first time. She had a small hint of a smile on her face.

"I went back and watched them with Caleb a few weeks later after you all were asleep," Hanna said, her eyes flashing towards a group of guys who were laughing together in a circle.

"You have the biggest crush on him!" Aria teased, poking Hanna.

"Where's Emily?" Spencer asked, as the man who Hanna took down in the training room earlier entered. "I knew she had one on one training earlier, but she always comes to the group training."

"Maybe she's sick?" Hanna asked, as the male trainer called for everyone to gather in the center.

"I don't know, but you know how Lorenzo hates when we're late," Aria said, as they walked towards the center of the training room. "Emily may be good, but not enough to get a free pass from him."

"Whatever, let's just go to the center," Spencer said, looking at the entrance once more.

The four of them walked to the center, circling up around the muscular trainer who was carrying a clipboard. The girls and the boys sectioned themselves off, one side was the girls and one was the guys. Alison examined the guys, only recognizing Noel. He was the only one she had met so far. A few of them were cute, but nothing too jaw dropping. Of the other girls in the group, half of them looked extremely annoying.

"Right, so I hope you guys ate today because we're doing sparring," Lorenzo said. "I'll pair you up, and everyone will watch you, one on one."

"At least he's not making us do suicides," Hanna mumbled next to Alison. Alison was suddenly glad she only just was brought to NASW today. She wasn't awful at running, but she wasn't athlete amazing.

"Only rules are, no powers. Some of you have not been passed yet to freely use your specialized ability without watchful eye. Although I'm qualified, I'm not taking the heat when one of you singes the eyebrows off someone else," Lorenzo said, looking around at all of them. "I'm talking about you Toby."

"That was two times!" Toby objected. Alison's eyes shot over to him. He was tall, with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. He had a well structured jawline, and a smooth voice. He looked like he was good friends with Noel, since Noel laughed and playfully shoved him.

"Before I begin to section you off, I need to speak with our newest arrival. Aliso-," Lorenzo began to read off the clipboard, but then was interrupted when the door of the training room opened.

Everyone's heads simultaneously turned to look at the door that was swinging shut as someone entered. Alison recognized the girl, who was now speed walking towards them. It was the girl from the pool, with the complete absence of shiny blue scales. She looked, completely human. Alison recalled her name being Emily, and she realized just how attractive Emily was the closer she got.

"Fields, and how come we're deciding to show up late?" Lorenzo's deep voice asked, as Emily stopped and stood next to Hanna.

"I'm sorry, Lorenzo. I ripped my jumpsuit open during training, and I needed-" Emily began, but Lorenzo cut her off.

Lorenzo sighed, "What do I say about excuses?"

Emily fell silent, her words catching in her throat. She sighed before replying, "That there aren't any."

"A lesson for all of you who haven't heard it enough from me, excuses are bullshit. You don't make excuses when you're out there fighting for your country, fighting for your life! Excuses separate you from life and death." Lorenzo said, looking around at all of them. "And we'll use Emily here to set an example for those who think they can show up late to my training."

Everyone was silent as they watched Lorenzo, who checked the time on his wristband.

"Start running Fields, you got two minutes to complete four suicides," Lorenzo said, pressing a few buttons on his wristband.

"Four suicides! Are you-?!" Emily began to protest.

"Should I make it six?" Lorenzo asked.

Emily's jaw hardened, but didn't say anything else. She jogged to the far side of the training room, and rested her back against the wall. Everyone watched her as Lorenzo yelled for her to begin, shouting that she had two minutes to complete the suicide drill.

"Alright, for those of you who actually showed up on time, start warming up. I want special attention on your core, I better see some planking going on," Lorenzo said. "Right now, I just need to see Alison DiLaurentis for a few minutes, just to run over some things with her."

"I'm Alison," Alison said, speaking up as people began stretching and warming up.

"Cool, I just need to give you a quick overview. I'm Lorenzo by the way," Lorenzo said. "So, I know you probably have little knowledge on how to work with your ability, or even what it may be. That's totally fine, the group training sessions aren't geared on practicing your ability since you'll find everyone is at a different stage in mastering that. These sessions are more based on working together or against each other. We sometimes have obstacles courses that require teamwork, or we do one on one sparring. It's just basics. I usually hold these group sessions.

For today, I just want to see where you're at in terms of normal skills such as combat. Consider it just a test run. I'll throw you with someone I feel you'll be able to handle yourself with, and you'll harness and improve not only your ability, but your basic skills as well."

After Lorenzo asked her a few questions, his wristband began beeping, signalling Emily's two minutes were up. Lorenzo and Alison looked over to where Emily was, and found her bent over and breathing heavily. Her arms were locked out, and supporting her upper body by holding onto her knees.

"Alright Fields! That's it!" Lorenzo called. "Come join the warmups!"

Emily straightened up, and began to walk shakily towards the others. Her face was twisted in pain, and her heavy breathing showed no sign of slowing down. Alison tore her eyes away, and moved over to join Aria who was talking to a girl Alison didn't know.

After they warmed up, Lorenzo had them circle up again. They made a wide circle, and a few people helped to put the exercise mats down in the middle of the circle. Alison looked around at the potential people she may be paired up with to fight.

"Alright," Lorenzo said, clapping his hands together. "First pair to go up. I want Toby and Spencer."

Alison's eyebrows raised, this was different than situations like her gym class. In gym, her teacher used to pair people up by their gender. Toby was a lot bigger than Spencer, and looked like he could snap her arm easily since she was so bony. I guess gender didn't really matter, and Lorenzo had good reason to pair the two up to spar.

Spencer stepped out from the circle, as well as the boy who singed people's eyebrows. Toby smirked at Spencer, and cracked his neck. Spencer just stared at him, not showing any arrogance at all.

"Think you can take me Spenc?" Toby asked, raising and balling his fists as he stepped into a fighting stance lazily.

Spencer did the same, and watched Toby as their sparring session began. People cheered for who they wanted to win, verbalizing words of encouragement.

"Come on Spencer!" Aria yelled from next to Ali, clapping her hands together as they watched.

Neither Toby nor Spencer made a move at each other, the only thing that happened in the first ten seconds was Toby bouncing on his feet, and Spencer staring him down. Alison waited, was anything going to happen?

In an instant, Toby stepped forward abruptly and lunged at Spencer. He aimed a heavy punch at her head, which she quickly dodged by ducking to the right. Just as Toby swung through his punch, Spencer lifted herself up and punched him in the stomach and pushed his shoulders. Caught by surprise, Toby stumbled backwards and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

Noel laughed, and yelled something to Toby about being beat by Spencer. This didn't fly well with Toby, who frowned and lunged at Spencer. Spencer was caught off guard by Toby's retaliation, and tried to push herself off Toby as he picked her up around the waist.

Alison watched as Toby vaulted himself forward and slammed Spencer and himself down on the exercise mat. Spencer landed flat on her back, and a painful smacking noise rang out as Toby landed next to her. He was able to stop his weight by falling and catching himself on his hands.

Spencer grunted in pain and arched her back, yelling that the her back felt like it was on fire. Toby pushed himself up off the ground, and picked Spencer up by the waist with minimal effort. Spencer, who was starting to recover from the shock of being slammed on the mats, grabbed Toby by the back of his shirt and pulled it up to get herself down. She simultaneously began kicking her legs frantically in attempts to escape Toby's grip, and struggled as he held on.

This continued on for about ten more seconds, before Lorenzo blew a whistle and rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Alright, stop!" Lorenzo shouted, his loud shout similar to the bark of a dog. "Let's get this over with, call it a tie."

Toby started laughing, and continued to hold onto Spencer as she struggled to free herself. A few people on the sidelines began laughing, but not Alison. She watched the two as her roommate tried to free herself.

"Put her down!" Lorenzo yelled, causing a few people to jump.

Toby let go of Spencer instantly, allowing her to fall. Spencer caught herself, but still didn't land as gracefully as she normally would've. Lorenzo was watching them with his arms crossed, he didn't look too happy with the outcome of the fight.

"Good effort," Lorenzo said, shortly. "Is this a joke to you Cavanaugh?"

Toby, who was smiling next to Spencer, stopped smirking. He cleared his throat and looked at the ground, he glanced at Spencer wearily.

"Alright Fields, think you had enough of a breather?" Lorenzo asked, looking at Emily who was standing next to Hanna. "It's your turn."

Emily's face still had a disgruntled look to it, and groaned when she had to enter the center. Toby and Spencer had exited the center, and Spencer returned to the space next to Alison. Emily walked to the center, and stretched out her back.

"DiLaurentis, you'll take this one with Emily," Lorenzo said, catching Alison off guard when he said her name.

Alison looked at Emily, who was stretching her arms. Alison wasn't scared, she knew what she was doing. Lorenzo probably thought to match them together because he didn't have high expectations of her. Emily was already pretty tired from her sprinting.

She didn't say anything as she walked to the center. Spencer gave her a few encouraging words from the sidelines, and Hanna clapped her hands for Emily. Alison's eyes shot over to Hanna as she took her stand on the other side of the center, were Hanna and Emily best friends? It seemed like it. Emily seemed to be the popular person for people to root for, maybe she was really good. Or no one knew who Alison was. A few people were cheering for Alison, and that was enough for her at the moment. She'd win them over at some point.

Emily stepped into a fighting stance, and held her hands up in fists as she stared at Alison. Alison stared into her dark brown eyes, and fell into the same fighting stance. Emily had really brown eyes, which were different than the blue she had before, and a well structured face. Alison realized it more now than before, but mentally shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts. Just as she cleared her head, Emily's fist was coming for her head.

She was clearly wasting no time in trying to beat the shit out of Alison. Alison hadn't even heard Lorenzo signal that they could start, and here Emily was coming in with a strong blow to her head. Ali threw her arm up and blocked the punch. Emily fist hit Alison's forearm, causing Ali to wince in pain.

 _Catch them off guard._ She heard her brother's voice in her head. When she was 12, he taught her how to fight. They were never all that close, but he did have the decency to teach her how to get her shit together. He taught her how to defend herself, and kick ass. By the time he was done teaching her, Jason had a bloody nose and a black eye. He smiled and said he had never been prouder, but it wasn't long after that that he moved out.

She could hear it all coming back to her, as if he was right next to her shouting instructions. She listened to her thoughts, and quickly reciprocated Emily's punch by upper cutting her in the chest. Emily stumbled back in pain, but a lot more gracefully than Toby did. She didn't hesitate to release another attack on Alison, though it was fairly evident she was exhausted. Her reaction time was a bit slower.

 _Elbows are your best friend._ Jason always told her to use her elbows, since it was one of the strongest parts on the human body. When Emily got Alison in a weird body lock that Alison had never seen before, she swiftly jabbed her elbow into Emily's stomach. She instantly let go, allowing Ali to regain a bit of leverage.

 _Aim for the shins._ Alison listened to her brother's voice in her head, and kicked her foot towards Emily's left leg. Emily crumbled to the ground, and Alison brought her knee to the side of Emily's face as she fell to the ground.

Emily fell flat on the ground, her body heaving as she tried to get air. Her hand was clutching her face, and whimpering sounds were emitting from her mouth everytime she released a breath.

The guys laughed, and Toby immediately stepped into the ring to help Emily stand up. Everyone else had a shocked look on their face, as they realized that Alison had won, and she just joined ten minutes ago.

Lorenzo was laughing, "Damn! Looks like we got someone with some capabilities!"

Emily's hand was covering her jaw, and she glared at Alison as Toby helped her. Alison stepped back from the center, and walked back towards Spencer, Hanna, and Aria. She didn't regret what she did, but she was pretty sure she just blew any chance of being on good terms with this girl. Alison didn't think she had done anything wrong, but here this girl was glaring at her for winning. Was she a sore loser? Or was she just upset her pride was wounded by the new girl in front of all the 17-18 year olds?

"Is she mad?" Alison asked Hanna, who watched with concern as Lorenzo told Toby to stop helping Emily.

"Well, Emily doesn't really get mad. She's just having an off day I think," Hanna said, her voice trailing away as Emily spat on the ground and pushed Toby angrily off of her.

Alison watched Emily walk towards the exit, her stance angry and blunt. She was still gripping her jaw gingerly, and her other fist was balled tightly. Noel was still laughing slightly, but everyone else had faded out. Alison turned away from Emily's retreating form, after being nudged by Aria.

"Good first impression, DiLaurentis," Aria smiled slightly. "Emily's never really been beat before quite like that."

"Thanks," Alison smirked. "I knew how to fight before this."

"Clearly," Aria said, as a guy named Caleb and another guy named Kyle were called forward to fight. "I'm sure Emily will get over it."

Alison laughed, "I honestly couldn't care less about how she feels about me," she lied.

* * *

 **Reviews mean everything!**

 **And I mean it this time, I need to know if I should continue! This is also very theory based, so as you develop theories, feel free to leave them. If you have any questions on parts you're confused about please message me, no worries.**

 **I really would like to hear your feedback.**


	2. Book 1 Chapter 2

"It fucking hurts to chew," Emily grumbled.

She was seated across from Alison in the cafeteria, two seats to the left. Hanna sat next to Emily on her left, with Aria on Hanna's left. Alison was sitting across from Aria, with Spencer on her left. Everyone was eating dinner, young people from of all ages. The youngest Alison guessed they were thirteen, and the oldest maybe nineteen.

Hanna pouted sympathetically as Emily tried to chew her steak. Alison didn't speak up to apologize, she didn't do anything wrong. It was Emily's fault that she couldn't block Ali's knee. It still didn't stop Emily from sitting down with a disgruntled look on her face, and a reddish bruise starting to show up on the right side of her head.

Alison ignored Emily, and only glanced expressionlessly in her direction every once in awhile. She cut her food in silence, and occasionally glanced around at the others in the cafeteria. Noel had already caught her eyes a few times, but that was because he was always laughing and looking at her when she looked around.

"Fuck, I can't even chew properly," Emily said, throwing her fork down on her plate.

Hanna rubbed Emily's back sympathetically, "Do you want me to chew your food for you and spit it in your mouth like a bird?"

Aria began laughing, and choked on the blue sports drink that she was drinking. Alison was bewildered, glancing at Aria and Spencer who were both laughing. Was Hanna being serious? Emily didn't seem to be impressed with Hanna's comment, and stared blankly at her for a few seconds.

"Um, no," Emily said, standing up. "I'm gonna go see if they have any soup of something."

Emily left, leaving the remaining four to continue to eat in silence. Chatter echoed around them, as various tables discussed the day. Hanna, Spencer, and Aria exchanged looks and continued to eat their food. Ali didn't know what else to do, instead she watched their faces and noticed that their eyes stayed casted down at their food.

A few minutes later, Emily returned with a bowl of soup in her hands. She sat hastily down next to Hanna, and picked up her spoon. Her jaw was clenched, which surprised Ali since she figured doing so would cause pain to the bruised side of her face.

Alison got up from the table, finishing before the other girls. She didn't want to stick around in the awkward silence, especially with Emily being a sore loser about what happened. She walked towards the trash cans, where Noel was placing his empty bowl in the appropriate container.

"Hey Ali," Noel said, as Alison approached. "How's your first day been?"

There was a nicer, friendlier tone to Noel's voice, different from what she had witnessed in the training room. He didn't look up at her, and continued to place his utensils in the dirty dishes bin.

"It was good," Alison said, simply. She began placing her dirty dishes in the bins as well.

"You really kicked Emily's ass out there," he chuckled. "Talk about getting off on the wrong foot with her."

"Why is she judging me based on some stupid sparring session that we had to do? It's not my fault, the goal was to take the other down," Alison snapped.

"Don't have to get snappy with me, I'm just saying. She was already on the ground before you brought your knee to the side of her face," Noel said. "You already won without bruising her."

Alison paused, she didn't really think about that. Was she going to apologize for it? No, never. Despite the fact that maybe Alison overkilled it a little bit, she didn't do anything wrong.

"If you want, after dinner everyone usually goes into the Rec Room. A few of my friends and I are going to play some cards, I'm sure your new friends will join too. If you want to stick by me you can, especially if Emily's giving you a hard time," Noel suggested.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Alison said.

"What's your ability anyway? Like why are you locked up in here?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is I melted the brains of my parents. I haven't really gotten the chance to see what I can do," Alison shrugged.

"Damn, that must suck. Losing your parents," Noel sighed.

"Not really, I never really liked them. They weren't good parents," Alison said, swallowing dryly. She regretted throwing away her water.

"I guess so. Well, I guess I'll see you in the Rec Room then?" Noel asked, turning towards the table of guys that he was sitting at.

"Yeah, I'll see you," Alison said, smiling at him.

* * *

"You're cheating!" Caleb yelled, reaching for Noel's cards.

"Am not!" Noel protested, pulling his cards out of Caleb's reach.

Card playing with them had become highly competitive. They were all facing each other in a circle, holding their cards. Alison was next to Noel, with Spencer on her right. Toby complained when Spencer tried to join, and said Spencer would win every time because she could easily figure out the hand everyone was holding. Instead of playing cards, Spencer sat back and observed. Hanna and Aria joined as well, but Emily was nowhere to be seen. Hanna had said she went to bed earlier in their shared dorm room, saying that she didn't feel like hanging out with all of them.

Alison already met one new face, Caleb. He was brown haired, and brown eyed with a cheesy grin. Alison made the connection from earlier, of Hanna having a crush on him. He was cute enough, and had a deep scratchy voice. She met Toby properly as well, instead of just knowing his face and name. Toby had already threatened to catch the card deck on fire, and almost did once. The tip of his finger emitted a bright blue stream of fire, that he slowly moved towards the deck of cards. Caleb had to grab his hand and pull it away, burning his hand in the process from the heat emitting from Toby's skin. Apparently his whole body would heat up whenever he used his ability.

Alison was enjoying the time with the group of people however, they were nice enough. She observed them for the most part, seeing who would be easier to become friends with. They all seemed easy enough, Emily was the only problematic one that she was going to face so far. Though Emily was extremely pretty, if she wasn't going to like Alison, then so be it. It was a wrong move for Emily though, she didn't know of Alison's previous reputation. The people who disliked her well, their lives were a living hell.

"I'm out, if you're cheating than I'm not playing," Caleb said, tossing his cards angrily at Noel. Alison leaned to the right to avoid being hit by the flying cards.

"Come on! It's only Go-Fish!" Noel said, as Caleb got up and walked towards the exit of the Rec Room. He flipped Noel off in response. "Asshole."

Aria yawned across from Alison, it was close to ten PM. From all the rigorous training they were put through every day, no wonder everyone was exhausted already before ten.

"Alright, I'm going to bed," Aria said, standing up. "Hitting the showers and then out like a light."

"You left your toothbrush in my room," Spencer said. "I can go grab it for you if you want."

Noel began cleaning up the cards that people were throwing into a pile on the table. Alison placed hers down as well, and stood up to follow Spencer.

"Did you want to take a shower Alison?" Spencer asked, pointing towards the door of the Rec Room. "You can follow Aria and I there."

Alison nodded, and trailed behind a few feet as Spencer and Aria walked to Alison and Spencer's shared room.

* * *

Emily was in the showers when they arrived, and had the curtain only partly closed to her shower stall. Spencer and Aria said hi to Emily as they passed her on the way to the empty shower stalls. Emily only mumbled a hi back.

As they walked by Emily's stall, Alison couldn't help but peek in. There was a huge gap after all.

All Alison saw was blue. Emily had her back to Ali, with her hands pressed against the shower stall in front of her that supported her weight. The hot water was flowing down her body, all covered in glimmering, vibrant, blue scales. She wasn't wearing her jumpsuit, which previously covered her body. Ali could now see just how scaley her body was, and how beautiful the scales were. Ali could see the gills on the side of her neck, heaving as they drank in the water from the shower. A fin jutted out of her back, not like the fin of a shark however. It was more like one of a fish, she was basically a human fish. A mermaid. Well, without the tail.

Alison continued on, and stepped into the shower stall next to Emily's. She tried to rid her thoughts of the image she just saw, and stepped into the warm stream of water to continue to metaphorically wash away the image. She couldn't stop thinking of it however, how blue the scales were on her body and how they turned her entire body blue. She tried to pay attention to Spencer and Aria's conversation, who were having one through the shower stalls. They laughed loudly over the sound of hot water running through the pipes, though Alison remained silent as she listened to what they were talking about.

Alison heard the water stop running next to her, and looked down and to the left. Alison saw blue scaled and webbed feet. Spencer and Aria continued to talk, and Alison watched as Emily exited the shower stall.

"So Alison, how did you like your first day?" Spencer asked through the shower stalls, causing Alison to tear her attention away from Emily and back onto their conversation.

* * *

After a pretty boring breakfast, Alison found herself participating in one on one training with a man named Ezra in the small training room. Ezra was in his late twenties. His wavy hair was styled high, and short whiskers that made him look almost rugged. Since it was her first time training, Ezra was mostly focused on trying to find what her element was. They were in a training room similar to the one Alison was in yesterday, but a lot smaller. It was lit up brightly by florescent lights that hung from the ceiling.

It didn't take long for them to get some sort of result from Alison. Alison questioned herself at first, and quickly grew frustrated with the lack of results. Ezra was not at all worried that nothing happened. In fact, he told her he wasn't expecting much at all. It was very rare for one of his trainees to come in already knowing a general understanding of what they would be able to do.

It wasn't until two and a half hours in when things began to click. Ezra was standing on the other side of the training room, and turned his head to the side to crack his neck. He had formulated a training idea in his head, on how to bring out the same power Alison did on her parents. Alison was hesitant on the ordeal, what if she ending up frying his head and killing him as well?

"I highly doubt you'll fry me Alison," Ezra chuckled, but strapped a funny looking helmet to his head nonetheless. A strap came down and buckled under his chin, keeping the matte black helmet resting comfortably on the top of his head. "From your files, you were in a pretty heated argument with your parents...feeling a lot of angry emotions, that's probably why it happened. I don't think you feel that way about me as of now."

He barely let Alison process what was going on, and was already charging at her. Within seconds he made it across the training room, and swung a heavy punch at her. It was as if time had slowed down, and Alison ducked underneath his punch. It was an odd feeling, since what had just happened with Ezra didn't happen when she was fighting Emily yesterday. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them.

"Come on, don't want to fight back because you're a girl? Weak," Ezra laughed, causing Alison to frown.

"Not at all!" Alison huffed, offended by Ezra's comment.

"Fine, let's see what you got then," Ezra said, an elbow coming for Ali's head as he took a step toward her.

Alison blocked the elbow, and instinctively brought a knee towards Ezra's groin. Ezra grabbed her knee, and kicked her other leg out from under her. Alison crumbled to the ground, and landed flat on her back.

"Lorenzo told me that you were actually good, guess he was wrong," Ezra laughed, as Alison scrambled back to her feet.

"You need to shut the fuck up," Alison said, anger flaring up in her chest. Her eyes squinted, and her knuckles tightened.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Ezra asked, motioning with his hands in a jeering fashion.

Her anger taking over, Alison let out an angry yell and swung at Ezra. He backed up easily, and dodged a following punch that Alison aimed right after. He caught her hand and lifted her, slamming her to the ground again.

"Ameateur," Ezra said, jumping up and down on his toes, watching Alison sit up from where she was on the ground. "I'm just warming up."

Alison's eyes flashed to Ezra's exercise bag. He had brought it in with him when he and Ali first met, and placed it in the corner of the gray colored room. The second her eyes tore away from the bag and her jaw tightened hardly with anger, the exercise bag had taken flight and was heading towards Ezra's head at a fast speed.

It collided abruptly with his head, and his arms flew up to cover himself just as the bag collided with his helmet covered head. The force from the bag caused Ezra to stumble and fall, as the bag flew to the ground and remained motionless.

Ezra laughed on the ground, and picked himself up a few seconds later.

"Good job!" he said, continuing to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Alison asked.

"I was trying to get a reaction from you!" Ezra said, flashing a happy white smile. "Your powers stem from your anger, which isn't necessarily a good thing, but we'll be able to correct it so that you can use them on your own free will!"

"So you said all those things just to get a reaction from me?" Alison asked, her voice still flaring with anger.

"In a way, yes," Ezra nodded. "Please don't assume that I meant all of those things that I said, I only did it in order to help get a reaction from you. And it worked!"

"So what does this mean? I can do things with my mind? That's it?" Alison asked. She looked at the bag again, in attempts to make it take flight again. Nothing happened, it moved a fraction of an inch at most.

"Well, I don't want to make any conclusions as of right now, but that's what it looks like. We'll continue to do exercises to help stimulate it and find a way to control it, since you only are able to use it when you're angry," Ezra said, bending down to pick up the exercise bag that Alison was still secretly trying to get to move.

"That doesn't make sense though. Back home I used to get angry all the time and nothing would happen," Alison said, following closely behind Ezra as he took off his helmet and began walking to the door of the training room.

"Some people's abilities remain dormant, others have experienced their powers their whole life. The more people here that you'll talk to, you'll see what I mean. But it seems for you, a very emotional event which led to an altercation with your parents is what awoke yours," Ezra said, holding the door open for her. "Unfortunately for your parents, the discovery of your abilities meant the death of them."

"What happened to my parents, they got what they deserve. They-," Alison hissed.

"You don't have to say anything Ali, I already know," Ezra said, holding up a calloused hand to stop her. "I read your file, you don't have to explain it to me."

Alison stopped, did the entire facility know of what happened? From what it sounded like, the faculty did. She doubted the "residents" of the facility knew anything, it had to be confidential. She was slowly learning more and more about the others, especially Spencer. The pair had stayed up for a little while following their shower. Spencer decided to read a book entirely in Latin, and Alison tried to find out more about her.

Spencer's story seemed typical, it was nothing too out of the ordinary. They found out about Spencer when Spencer was able to translate and speak the hieroglyphics in a book at five years old. She had been looking through photos of Egypt in the elementary school library, and walked away able to speak ancient Egyptian. It baffled the teachers, and baffled Spencer's parents. Spencer was discovered before the formation of NASW, so she was kept under strict government watch at her home and was homeschooled until she was fifteen. NASW was formed shortly after her fifteenth birthday, and one morning Spencer found herself being taken from her home and brought to this facility. It was all she knew for two years.

"Emily was the first member of this organization," Spencer said, not even looking up from her reading. "She was part of the reason this was formed."

"Oh? When did they discover her?" Alison asked.

"When she was born, but they didn't know what to do at that point, so she had been under strict government watch since her birth," Spencer said, chewing on her lip and flipping the page. "Unfortunately for her, she wasn't allowed to stay with her parents like I was."

"She doesn't know who her parents are?" Alison asked, frowning.

"Not really other than their names and one photo of them. She doesn't remember anything about them because she was so young when she was taken from them," Spencer said.

"Did her parents have a say?" Alison asked, feeding into the information she was receiving.

Spencer looked up, "I sense if I continue talking, Emily will get mad. It's really her private information, if you want to know, you can ask her. If I keep talking, Emily will get mad."

"What do you mean you sense it?" Alison asked.

"Being a super genius means I can pick up on social cues, as well as personality traits and other sorts of things. I understand what things will piss people off and make them happy," Spencer said. "Like I know how you hate it when someone threatens your status."

Alison's jaw hardened as Spencer's head dropped back down to the book in front of her.

She wasn't wrong.

Ezra led her into a lit up hallway, which she recognized from the previous day. It was the same one that Dr. Kingston had led her down. Ezra walked passed a few doors, before peeking his head into one on the left. Alison looked in as well, and saw Dr. Rollins sitting at a white desk. Everything in the room was white, down to Dr. Rollins white smile. He seemed to enjoy the color.

"Ezra, how can I help you?" he smiled, his brown eyes flashing to Alison. "Nice to see you again Alison."

"She showed the first signs of her ability in training, was just wondering if we could start up with the stimulus injections today," Ezra said, stepping into the room.

"Certainly," Dr. Rollins said, standing up from his desk. He grabbed two white latex gloves from a jar sitting on his desk, and pulled them over his scarred hands. Alison noticed that his hands couldn't close completely, and remembered the awkward way that both he and Dr. Kingston had held their pens the day before.

"So, usually in the beginning of the training process we inject you daily with a stimulus that helps to stimulate your ability. It will help you bring out that ability, and help with controlling it so that you're able to use it at your own free will," Ezra explained. "Dr. Rollins created it himself. I hope you don't mind shots."

"I don't," Alison said, watching as Dr. Rollins began to fill a syringe with a turquoise blue liquid. It was the same color and consistency as the liquid that was in her IV the previous day. He held up the syringe and unsheathed the needle, flicking it slightly to make sure the liquid would come out.

"Right, so Ali you'll be stopping by here everyday right before lunch to receive your injection. Once you're able to control your powers, we'll start lowering the amount you get until you stop getting it entirely," Dr. Rollins said. "Could you just take your arm out of that sleeve for me?"

The second the needle pierced her skin and the liquid entered her bloodstream, Alison felt a tingling sensation throughout her body that went down to her toes. She suddenly felt hyper aware, and focused on crease marks that were on Dr. Rollins forehead, as well as the fact his dark brown eyes shook slightly as he was focused on the needle in her arm.

"All set," Dr. Rollins said, backing away from her. He deposited the syringe in a special plastic box on the wall, and began removing his gloves. Alison slid her arm back into the jumpsuit, and looked to Ezra who had pushed himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

"It takes a little while for your body to get used to it," Ezra chuckled, watching Alison try to steady herself. "You can head off to lunch now, do you remember where it is from here?"

"I think I'm good," Alison said. "I just feel kind of funny."

Alison looked over at the doorway to Dr. Rollins's office just as someone walked in. It was Emily, looking slightly flustered. Her dark hair was slightly disheveled as it flowed down her back. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, barely glancing at Ezra or Alison.

"Hey Dr. Rollins, it's time for my shot," Emily said, slightly frantic as she began slipping out of her jumpsuit right in front of them.

"Right, of course," Dr. Rollins said, clearing his throat as he looked at Ezra. He turned to pull out another syringe, and a vial of liquid. This one was clear, different from Alison's.

"I think that's our cue to leave," Ezra laughed mildly, placing a hand on Alison's shoulder to help guide her out.

Once they exited the room, Alison turned to Ezra.

"Wasn't Emily one of the first ones here? Why does she still need shots?" Alison asked.

Ezra shrugged, "She may be taking shots for a number of reasons. She does have a very unique ability, maybe it has something to do with it. I don't have that kind of authority to access what she's being injected with, nor would I want to find out. I'm sure it's just to help her with her ability."

* * *

"Looks like you got your first shot today, huh?" Noel asked. They were both standing in the lunch line, waiting to get food. There were about fifteen others in front of them, waiting for the various sandwiches and fruit that were being offered today.

"How can you tell?" Alison smirked, looking up at Noel.

"Your hands are shaking like crazy," Noel laughed, pointing down at her hands.

Alison lifted her hands, they were indeed shaking pretty violently. Was she supposed to be having this bad of a reaction? Besides the hand shaking, her vision had become a lot sharper. She had pretty good vision before, but she noticed that at the moment she could see clearly for a lot farther than what she used to be able to see.

"Did this happen to you?" Alison asked.

Noel shook his head, "No, not as bad. My thing's strength, the only thing that happened to me was the fact my muscles felt like they were on fire."

"Guess it's different for everyone," Alison mumbled.

Noel passed Alison an empty tray, and took a ham sandwich with tomato from a steel server in front of him.

"So, how do you like your new friends?" Noel asked, as Alison placed a turkey sandwich on her tray.

"They're good, I only really know Spencer. I'm trying to learn more things from Hanna and Aria. As for Emily, I honestly could not give a single fuck about her," Alison said, rolling her eyes at the thought of the fish girl. How come she had to be so attractive? It would be a lot easier just to ignore her.

"She's really not that bad, I don't get why she seems to dislike you already," Noel shrugged, taking three large fruit cups with whipped cream from a steel server.

"Whatever, like you said it's probably because I kicked her ass yesterday during my first hour at the facility whereas she was the first person to come here. Her pride seems to easily get hurt," Alison said, taking a fruit cup and juicebox.

"Emily was the first member of NASW?" Noel asked, frowning.

"That's what Spencer said," Alison shrugged.

"Huh, I had no idea," Noel said, as they exited the lunch line. "Did you want me to come over to your lunch table and bring a few of my friends? Maybe make it less awkward for you?"

"It's really not that awkward, but you can if you want," Alison said, smiling slightly.

"Well with Emily being that looming presence, I noticed the awkward silences from here," Noel said, cringing slightly. "Nothing like those dirty looks that you both exchanged during breakfast to keep me entertained."

Alison laughed, "That's for sure."

* * *

 **Your reviews mean the world. The fanfic Affair coming soon.**


	3. Book 1 Chapter 3

Over the next week, Alison grew more and more accustomed to the lifestyle change that she had to go through. The shots she received had a gradual decrease in effect on her, after she would first receive them that is. Her hands only slightly trembled, but her far vision remained. In training, she was able to move objects with her mind. Not anywhere close to mastering it, but she was able to move objects more times than not. Ezra came up with various training exercises in order to stimulate the ability as well as allow her to control it.

Verging on two weeks later, there was a group training session in the same room that they had it on the first day. Emily was on time this time, laughing with Toby a good ten minutes before Lorenzo was due to show up. Toby talked to Emily with his hands on his hips, and occasionally tried to playfully kick her. Alison's eyes narrowed, were they a thing?

"What's up, cupcake?" Noel asked, coming up to stand next to her. He had started to call her cupcake, knowing that she didn't like the nickname at all. Noel thought it was funny, and barely called Alison by her name anymore. Alison had tried to correct him, threatening to kick him in a special area when he refused to stop. But Noel had been growing on her, even if she didn't want to admit it. He was funny, and seemed to like her the most out of everyone in the facility.

It wasn't that Spencer, Hanna, or Aria weren't nice. It was the fact Emily always was with them, so trying to talk to them while staying away from Emily was a bit of a challenge. Spencer seemed to be the friendliest, and Alison quickly learned her secrets. Hanna had let up a few secrets, but Aria hadn't shared much with her at all. All she knew from Aria was that her abilities revolved around electricity, and the lighting like electricity that came from her hands was hot and bright, and had a purple glow to it.

"Do Toby and Emily have a thing?" Alison asked, cocking her head to the side as she watched them interact.

Noel laughed, "Are you kidding? Emily's extremely gay."

Alison's eyebrows raised, she was into girls? "Sorry, I'm new here and we aren't exactly on the best terms. It may be common knowledge but I literally know nothing about her," Alison said.

Noel shrugged, "Sorry, I just find it funny. It's a shame though, she's really hot."

Alison didn't argue, Noel was right. The part of Emily's head that was buzzcut had been recently shaved a bit shorter. There were wave patterns shaved into her head as well, making a small work of art on the shaved area. Alison's eyes roamed down Emily's body as she watched her talk to Toby. She paid attention to the openings on Emily's jumpsuit. There was one on each of her forearms, where her fins would protrude out of when she got wet. On her back, there was a large opening for where her dorsal ridge would protrude out of her back. The opening let Alison get a glimpse of Emily's back, since there was nothing covering her other than the jumpsuit. Emily had a toned back, and gave Alison a view of her skin until the opening ended at her lower back.

Lorenzo entered the training room seconds later, carrying a clipboard and a bottle of water. He nonchalantly strolled in, reading his clipboard as he approached them.

"Alright! We have another sparring day today!" Lorenzo said. "Lucky for you guys, since what was originally scheduled was a group obstacle course. Guess they couldn't get enough people to come and set it all up this morning."

Noel cracked his neck next to her, who was rarely allowed to participate in the sparring due to his strength. The first day Alison arrived, they had let him fight a guy who was just as big as him. Unfortunately for Noel, he lost control and ended up body slamming his opponent on the ground. It ended badly, and Lorenzo yelled at Noel. Noel couldn't help it though, he couldn't control his strength completely yet.

"Who'd like to go first?" Lorenzo asked.

Watching various people spar was becoming boring for Alison, who hadn't had the chance to so much as throw a punch at someone for the past hour. Lorenzo called up pair after pair, until Alison was sure she would be like Noel and not get picked. Noel left the sparring in the first five minutes, telling Lorenzo he would rather lift weights and do something productive than sit and watch people spar.

"Alright, let's have Emily and Alison up again. Let's see if we can get a different fight out of you two," Lorenzo said, as Aria walked out of the middle.

"Good luck," Aria said, a bit out of breath as Alison walked past her. She had faced a very large guy who wasn't as big as Noel was, but it had been a three minute match and Aria only narrowly lost.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll need it," Alison said, smirking at Emily, who clearly could hear her.

Emily's bruised face had healed, the bruise was mostly faded and didn't look quite as purple and swollen. She cracked her neck and flexed her arms, staring down Alison with her piercing dark brown eyes. Alison knew she could take her again, was Lorenzo putting them together as a joke?

"Alright," Lorenzo said. "You spar until your shoulders hit the ground. No one wins until they've pinned the other's shoulders to the ground."

"What is this WWE?" Alison scoffed, but fell into a fighting stance anyway.

Lorenzo blew his whistle, and Emily dove at Alison. She wanted this fight to be over, knowing they were the last pair to go before Lorenzo would say that sparring was over for the day. Emily's uppercut came at Alison with speed, but Alison stepped back defensively without reciprocating the attack.

Without even pausing, Emily stepped to the side and rotated her body, lifting her elbow to Ali's face. Alison stepped back yet again and bent down on one knee as Emily's elbow lost momentum. Emily hissed in concentration, as Alison got up. Alison smirked to herself, she was the first person in this organization and she couldn't even beat the newest member?

Alison's feet pivoted, as she hastily took her fighting stance again. She was going to let Emily fight this out, and only dodge her attacks. Although, she too wanted the fight to end, it was a bit amusing to see Emily make a fool of herself in front of everyone else.

"Is that all you got, fish girl?" Alison laughed. "Can't even take on me?"

Emily's eyes narrowed, and Alison knew she had hit a nerve judging by the way the tendons in her neck tightened visibly. Emily threw another punch at Alison, who blocked it by holding up her arm and using her forearm to block it. Another came at her abdomen, which Alison only narrowly avoided.

It wasn't until a few punches later on Emily's string of attacks that threw Alison off. Emily's latest punch at her, pulled back as Alison went to move away from it, and she felt two arms shove her shoulders. Alison stumbled back for a moment, her balance caught off guard by the force on her shoulders. Not even a second later, Alison watched Emily turn to the side and lift a leg to kick her right in the abdomen.

Alison flew back, and fell on her back right near the edge of the sparring circle. She felt her shoulders hit the ground, but managed to hold her head up from being smashed on the ground. The pain was excruciating, and she couldn't breathe. It was as if someone had sat on her stomach, expelling all of the air from her lungs. And her back felt like it was on fire, stinging like someone had slapped her entire back until it was red. Her head was spinning as people around her made sounds of impressment, as well as shock. Alison couldn't focus on that however. On top of the pain she felt in her stomach, she suddenly felt nauseous too.

She only had just enough time to turn over onto her stomach and support herself with her arms, when vomit came up and she was puking on the training room floor. The people around her quickly backed away, their sounds of impressment quickly turned to sounds of disgust. Alison coughed and spluttered, the pain in her stomach only slightly subsiding as she took heaving breaths of air. Spencer came to her side, but stayed back a few feet to avoid the mess.

Alison could hear Lorenzo's deep voice, but was too focused on breathing and the loud pounding of her heart in her ears, that she didn't pay attention to what she was saying. She heard a pair of footsteps casually approach her, as she wiped her mouth. She looked up to see Emily standing over her, the fluorescent ceiling light shined light around her body. Her face was hard, as she crouched down next to Alison.

"Whatever idea that you have in your head that you're tough shit ends now," Emily hissed, her voice firm and seething. "We all may have special abilities, but we're all people. The only thing that makes us different from regular people is what we can do. Now, if you don't get that self entitled head out of your ass, you're gonna get killed. Just like any other regular human in the world, all because you think you're better. We're not invincible, a bullet could kill you just as easily as anyone else. If you don't watch your back, maybe it will."

Alison glared at her, still breathing heavily as Emily stood up from her crouched position. She watched as Emily walked by the people in the circle, and began heading towards the training room doors.

"Come on Ali," Spencer said, moving to stand in front of her and block her view. "Let me help you up."

Alison pushed off Spencer, and pulled herself to her feet. An angry hell escaped her lips, as she charged at Emily. Emily took a few quick paced backwards, as Toby grabbed Alison around the waist and pulled her away from reaching Emily. Hanna stepped between them too, and Aria pulled on Alison's arm to hold her back.

"Enough! Enough!" Lorenzo yelled, his voice booming across the training room.

Alison glared at Emily, and suddenly Emily was being thrown backwards. No seen force had pushed her, but Emily flew back ten feet and fell on her back. Alison was quick to realize it was her own ability that had caused Emily to go flying, spurred on by the sudden and extreme anger she felt for Emily.

"Say that again bitch!" Alison yelled.

"Ali, calm down," Spencer said, as Toby continued to prevent Alison from breaking free of his grip.

Lorenzo continued to yell at them to stop, as Emily slowly got up from the ground. She looked shocked, not expecting Alison to retaliate as she did.

They both exchanged glares at each other across the training room, as Alison stopped fighting against Toby. If that was the game she was going to play with her, so be it. It wasn't unnatural for Alison to have at least one enemy wherever she went.

* * *

Alison winced as a latex gloved hand applied pressure to her abdomen. It shot up her body, and a few choice words followed the wince that escaped her lips. She was laying on an exam room, and had removed her arms from the jumpsuit before rolling it down her body so that Dr. Rollins could access her bruised stomach.

"Sorry, it's very tender," he said, lightly touching various places on Alison's abdomen with delicate fingers. "She really got you hard."

Alison was still feeling a bit nauseous, and the applied pressure on her stomach did not help her situation. She watched as Dr. Rollins crossed the exam room, and prepared a bag of ice for her. With his back turned to her, Alison hastily wiped at the tears that stung her eyes. Her tears were spurred on by the fact that her abdomen was in a lot of pain, as well as her mixed anger and humiliation that she felt. Emily had embarrassed her in front of everyone, and then continued the humiliation by telling her that she was acting self entitled. She was seething at Emily, and wanted to get back at her in any way that she could. She already threw her across the room, but that hadn't subsided her anger at all.

"Here's your ice," Dr. Rollins said, holding out the plastic bag for her. "Come back if anything worsens. It's probably going to bruise pretty bad, I have painkillers here if you want to come take them either tomorrow morning or whenever the pain becomes unbearable."

Ali thanked him, and began slipping her arms back into her jumpsuit. As she was slipping her left arm into the sleek fabric, she felt a hand on thigh. Her eyes shot over to the white gloved hand on her leg, and looked up into the eyes of the older doctor.

"If there's anything else you need, just let me know," he said softly, before removing his hand.

It was a little too close for comfort, and Alison hurriedly pulled on her jumpsuit and zipped it up. She stuttered a thanks, her composure that she was regaining from before was thrown off again. She almost forgot the bag of ice, and exited the exam room before Dr. Rollins did anything else strange.

* * *

Spencer and Noel were usually Ali's go to in the rec room. She usually would hang out with Spencer during their down time, but due to the fact that Emily currently had her preoccupied over a book, she was sitting on a couch and talking to Aria. Noel was playing NBA on the new video game console, and Alison knew nothing about basketball so she grew uninterested rather quickly.

"It's not that I was all that rebellious, it was just that I liked watching lightning and I thought that the top of a tree would be a good place to get the view. I was like eleven, I wasn't even thinking." Aria laughed, as she recalled the story of how she discovered her powers.

For Aria, she had been outside during a lightning storm one summer, and decided to get a better view to watch it on a tree. The tree she was in had been electrocuted, and Aria had gotten a direct hit of the high voltage lightning bolt. She fell from the tree, and survived both the fall and the lightning strike. She walked away from the incident with an ability to issue electricity from her hands. High power voltage electric currents that could electrify anyone, as well as anything that she aimed it at. Another thing that the lightning bolt had left behind was the scars that covered Aria's back, arms, and legs.

Alison hadn't noticed it before, and wouldn't have unless Aria pointed it out to her. The jumpsuit Aria wore covered all the areas that had the scars. She unzipped the back of her jumpsuit in order to give Alison a view of her back, which was covered in red scars that looked like fireworks. Aria said they were called Lichtenberg scars, which lightning left behind if someone survived the strike.

Aria was small and petite, and apparently even more so at age 11. It was a marvel that she had survived, and even more so when they found that electricity would spontaneously issue from her hands. After a few incidents where Aria had accidentally zapped a member of her family, the government had showed up at her door. She was put into a similar situation as Spencer, except she was more regulated than Spencer, since Aria's ability was rather deadly.

She soon got her powers under control, and could issue sparks from her hands whenever she wanted to, rather than it be spontaneous. When Aria arrived at the facility, she had become fast friends with Spencer.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Noel asked, sitting down in between the two. He stretched and put his muscular arms around both of them.

Aria moved away from Noel's arm, shrugging out of the arm he had around her shoulders.

"Nothing, nosey," Aria said, scooting away from him. "We were just talking about our backgrounds."

"Right, of course," Noel nodded. "Getting to know how everyone got their powers? Or at least how they discovered them?"

"For the most part," Alison shrugged. "I haven't really gotten the chance to talk to Hanna about hers."

"Well you see," Noel said, his voice lowering to a whisper. His breath was hitting Alison's face, and smelt like toothpaste. Alison leaned back, gladly breathing in the fresh air that wasn't mixed with Noel's breath. "Hanna's parents are divorced, but before that her dad was abusive I guess? I'm not sure if he was an alcoholic, but Hanna mentioned that he was having an episode one night. She was really scared, being only thirteen and hid in her closet. When her dad opened the closet, he couldn't see her, yet Hanna was sitting on the floor. That's how they figured it out."

Alison glanced in Hanna's direction, who sat down next to Emily and leaned on her shoulder. Emily put an arm around her and rubbed her arm soothingly, but kept her eyes locked on the book Spencer was reading her.

"Emily and Hanna?" Alison asked, keeping her eyes locked on the two girls. "Are they a thing?"

"Like I said, they're best friends," Noel said.

"Hanna likes Caleb," Aria said, adding her thoughts in.

"I also think Hanna had a thing with Spencer's old roommate...I think her name was Mona? She was kind of weird," Noel shrugged. "Hanna was her only friend."

"She never mentioned having a thing with Mona," Aria said. "I would know, she's one of my best friends."

"What happened to her?" Alison asked.

"Not sure, she just disappeared one day," Noel shrugged. "No one's really heard from her since, not even Hanna."

The disappearance of Mona seemed a little off, since no one had heard of her since she left. She just seemed to drop off the grid, and Alison quickly came in to take her spot.

"Hey, can I braid your hair?" Alison asked, turning to Aria.

Aria looked up with surprise, tracing the red scars on her hand absentmindedly. "Uh, yeah sure," she said, getting off the couch to sit in front of Alison.

"Your hair is so thick, I love it," Alison said, running her hands through the slightly tangled, deep, brown hair. Noel watched them silently, as Alison began parting the hair with her hands.

She was the least closest with Aria, which needed to change if she was going to establish her ties within this community of mutants. At this point, no one seemed to have a strong control over them. Alison wasn't even sure who was the head of the organization.

None the less, if this place was going to become a permanent stay, she might as well build her connections up as she had back in her old town of Rosewood.

* * *

On Sunday morning, there wasn't any training. At first, Alison thought that the government was following the "no work on Sunday" tradition, which originated from Christian beliefs. The organization did have Sunday's off, but not for the reason that Alison had originally suspected. Every Sunday, everyone in the facility was allowed to leave for the day. Everyone was taken to New York City, since it was the least boring of places they could go. They were given street clothes, but had to be accompanied by monitored bodyguards almost. Alison found all of this out when she woke up. Spencer opened the door and took two sets of clothes that were sitting outside the door.

Whoever had picked the outfit had good taste, and everything fit her. Some of it looked familiar, like she had owned it before she got to the facility. In the clothes set was a white and sleeveless blouse, hot pink jeans, a jean jacket, and bright white Converse.

"You know I would've paired this with heels," Alison said, pulling on the jeans.

"If you were wearing heels and something happened to you, you wouldn't be able to get away," Spencer said, sliding on a headband.

"You'd be surprised on what I can do in heels," Alison chuckled slightly, but slid on the white Converse anyway.

Everyone gathered in the cafeteria, where men in entirely black suits and dark sunglasses were also standing. They were straight faced and emotionless, leaning in a line against one of the walls. Their collared shirt, tie, jacket, pants, and their shiny shoes were not a shade lighter than solid black. They all were well over seven feet tall, making Noel look very short compared to them, and he was over six feet tall.

Alison admired Noel's clothing. He was wearing dark colored jeans, and a forest green plaid shirt. The October weather was cool in New York City, but not enough that they would need a jacket too heavy.

She continued to look around the cafeteria, following Spencer who led her to Hanna, Aria, and of course, Emily. They all were dressed nicely, including Emily. Alison really liked Emily's outfit, admiring the short shorts and baseball t-shirt. It was a shame that she was such a bitch.

She looked away before Emily looked up, and turned her attention to Hanna. Hanna had caught sight of the bracelet on Alison's wrist, resting right next to her tracker bracelet. It was nice to be in regular clothes again, especially ones that made her ass look great.

Someone tapped Alison on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. It was Dr. Rollins, smiling down at her. He had bags under his eyes, and made her uncomfortable by not breaking eye contact. Ever since what he said to her, Alison dreaded going to get her daily injection and having to face him. On most times, she followed Emily there. Emily didn't know, but she kept a safe distance behind Emily as Emily quickly made her way towards his office.

She was always in a hurry to get her injections. Alison watched it once, staying hidden behind the door frame. She would already be pulling her jumpsuit off before she walked in the room, and he would inject her with a clear liquid. Emily's whole demeanor would change, and she quickly left in less than two minutes.

"Hi, Alison," Dr. Rollins said. "Before you go, I just want to give you your injection. Not that you'll be using your ability today, but it will help stimulate your ability for tomorrow."

"We'll wait for you!" Hanna said, waving Alison ahead.

Alison begrudgingly followed him to his office. She shrugged out of the jean jacket she was wearing, allowing him access to the bare skin of her arm. He injected it in a different spot today, and Alison noticed a scar forming on her arm where he originally would inject.

"You look beautiful today," he said, as he prepared the syringe.

"Thanks," Alison said, wanting nothing more than to leave the room.

His hand wrapped around her arm tightly, and he injected the blue goo like substance into her arm. Alison watched the needle enter arm, creating a tiny hole in her skin. She would soon have a scar there as well in the next few days.

"If that's all, I'm going to go," Alison said, hopping off the exam table.

"I'll follow you out," Dr. Rollins said, discarding his gloves in the trash.

Alison left, not waiting for him. But he was already behind her, and placed a hand on her lower back. Alison walked a little faster, as his hand went lower.

She froze, normally a girl who was fearless, was quickly reduced to lost for words and unable to move. She didn't know why she was unable to push him away, and she absolutely was not a fan of the touching.

The girls waited for her like Hanna promised, even Emily. There were two men in black, who were standing behind them, still stony faced. Alison assumed that these were the "supervised support" that Spencer mentioned.

"Come on!" Hanna said, beckoning to Alison. "The vans are pretty big so I think all five of us will be able to fit."

The vans were spacious, with tinted windows and a black exterior and interior. There was two seats in the front, for the driver and a passenger. The men in black occupied those seats. From there, there was another row of seats which Spencer and Alison sat on. Behind that was another row of seats where Emily sat between Hanna and Aria. Emily rested her head on Hanna's shoulder, and didn't participate in the conversation they quickly started. They were asking about Alison's past life.

"Did you have any boyfriends?" Hanna asked.

Alison didn't really, nothing serious. She had flings, but they all turned out to be guys who wanted to casually date and hookup. The closest thing she had to a boyfriend was a guy named Chris in freshman year. The impression the people at school had of her was that she got around, at least made out with a lot of guys. In fact, she only made out with like three. All of which were awful. But guys spread rumors that they had hooked up with her, and she didn't correct them. She only corrected them if the guys were repulsive.

"I did, a few but nothing too serious like this one guy," Alison lied. She wasn't going to let her new friends think she was inexperienced. Emily's eyes fluttered open, and focused on her. Had she just caught her attention? "His name was Lucas. He played football for my school, with dark brown hair and deep brown eyes and tan skin."

"Why did you guys break up?" Hanna asked.

"I wasn't feeling it anymore," Alison shrugged.

Emily's eyes fluttered closed again when they stopped talking about Alison's fake previous lover. It didn't take long for them to get to Manhattan. Alison watched the sky as she talked. Clouds rolled in, like the color gray of Emily's shorts.

The black van they were in pulled up in front of the World Trade Center, which stood taller than all of the skyscrapers on the Manhattan skyline. Alison often watched it out of she and Spencer's window at night. They had a perfect view of it, and watched the lights in the building change. She had never been inside, and when the other girls in the car heard that, they were already dragging her into the building.

Alison let Hanna tug her along the swarm of tourists also in the lobby of the World Trade Center. The five of them had gotten tickets, and were now stepping inside the elevator to get to the top floor of the World Trade Center building.

The elevator rushed up rapidly, showing New York City through the years with a visual animation. From the colonial times to the Industrial Revolution, the buildings appeared out of thin air until they finally reached the top floor, floor 102.

The doors soon opened to reveal the indoor observation deck. Getting to the top took under a minute, and the people already in the observation center didn't even pay them any mind. In truth, Alison had never gone up that high before. Even though she was inside, she felt a little nauseous. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of, but the feeling wouldn't go away.

"Here! Come to the edge," Hanna said, wrapping her arm around one of Alison's.

Alison didn't budge, not wanting to get anywhere near the glass. She pulled her arm away from Hanna's, and backed up slightly.

"Wait, are you afraid of heights?" Hanna asked, her eyebrows raising.

Alison scoffed, she didn't want Hanna to think she was soft. Especially with something as stupid as heights...but this was the tallest building in the Western Hemisphere however. There was a glass barrier as well, preventing anyone from falling out. But even that was misleading. She gulped dryly, and began to move to the where Hanna stood at the edge of the glass. What did she have to worry about? It wasn't like she was going to fall out.

Alison peered out the window, and got a very good look at all of Manhattan. The view was amazing, especially for being up so high. She could see the whole city, all of its buildings and the streets. Cars rushed about, but they only looked like small grains of rice due to the height they were at. She could also see Jersey City, which was where the facility resided. It wasn't so bad to stand at the edge, and Alison finally let out a small smile.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Hanna sighed. "I could sit up here for ages."

Alison tore her eyes away from the clouds that were rolling in to look at Aria. Aria was standing a few feet away with Emily, both of their foreheads were firmly pressed to the glass as they looked down. Spencer was a few more feet away, reading a placard which gave more information about the building that they were in.

They stayed in the building's observation deck for about twenty more minutes, before deciding to head back down to ground. Hanna was getting hungry, and Spencer was shocked that Alison had never had milk tea. Getting milk tea would be their next stop, and Emily remained silent.

Spencer was figuring out where they would be going to get the milk tea, when a large water droplet hit Alison's shoulder. Before she had time to react, a few more came down and splashed on the concrete. It was a downpour, and soon they were being poured on. Spencer, Aria, and Hanna's head snapped up to exchange scared looks with each other.

"Fuck!" Emily yelled, rather loudly as she hugged her body. "I'm going to turn if we don't get out of this."

And sure enough, when Alison looked at Emily she was started to sprout the same shiny blue scales from her skin. The transition looked painful, but Emily didn't seem in pain. She looked scared too, and her friends began frantically trying to help Emily. The men following of them saw what was happening, and jogged over to aid Emily.

"Here," Alison said, getting out of her jean jacket as quickly as possible. She was beginning to panic too, as people began looking in their direction. "Put this on."

She placed the jacket on Emily's shoulders, which covered some of the bright blue scales that were now covering her body. The only problem was, a large dorsal fin was sprouting out her back, so the jacket was placed a bit awkward on her. Everything was frantic, as they tried to get Emily out of the rain.

"In the car!" one of the men croaked, his voice sounding no more pleasant than a nails on a chalkboard. Alison didn't think that the men talked.

A black car, similar to the one they had taken to Manhattan pulled up on the street. Alison and Spencer helped guide Emily towards the car, and got her in the backseat. Spencer grabbed Alison's hand and pulled her away from entering the car.

"Where do you think you're going? We can't go with her," Spencer said, shaking her head. The car door slammed shut behind them, and Alison could hear the car speed off behind them.

The remaining four were getting soaked by the rain, it dripped down their hair and it ran into Alison's shoes. Spencer, Hanna, and Aria looked dumbfounded and shocked by what had just happened.

"I just thought we would be able to help," Alison said, defending herself. Why didn't they want to help Emily? Other than protecting her from the eyes of the public, they didn't do much. Passersby looked at them wearily, but there were all kinds of funny folk in the city, so not too much attention was drawn. "Also, aren't you supposed to be super smart? You weren't able to sense that?"

"That's not how it works!" Spencer huffed, glaring sharply at Alison.

Alison rolled her eyes, "Are we going to just stand here in this rain?" she asked. "Or are we going to get somewhere dry. I can feel the water in my shoes."

None of the three girls spoke up in response.

"Fine, let's go," Alison said, taking charge. She motioned with her head towards the front entrance of a store nearby, she didn't like being wet at all.

* * *

 **Long wait! So sorry! This is going to be my side fic, so it won't be updated as frequently as my other fics. Love you all lots, please leave a review:)**

 **xx Kylie**


	4. Book 1 Chapter 4

**Warning: Graphic and Violent Content.**

 **Rating is going to M for the violence. Just a warning for those who do not appreciate violence.**

* * *

Emily didn't leave Dr. Rollins's office until dinnertime. Alison wondered why she didn't leave after transitioning back, but didn't want to question it. She was trying to avoid Emily, not make conversation with her. The other three still seemed slightly on edge about what had happened, and hoped that no one had seen Emily covered in her fish scales.

Alison saw Emily enter the cafeteria, changed out of the civilian clothes and in their regular jumpsuit. Everyone else was still in their civilian clothes, but Alison was pretty sure that Emily's dorsal fin had ripped through the fabric during the transition. She almost felt bad for, and the fact she had to be conscious about getting wet everywhere.

Hanna smiled cheerfully at Emily, as Emily moved to take a seat next to her. No one said anything, except for Emily. She mumbled that she wasn't hungry to Hanna, who had offered her a forkful of macaroni and cheese. Alison studied Emily's face, who avoided her gaze. She also noticed that Emily was randomly clenching her fists at odd moments, to a point that her knuckles turned white.

The girls ate in relative silence, but it wasn't like they were talking that much before Emily showed up either. When they had eaten as much as they wanted, they put their trays away and made their way up to the Rec Room. A few others were also doing so, including Caleb, who smiled at Hanna widely. Alison rolled her eyes, he was so obvious with his crush for her. It was almost pathetic.

The Rec Room soon became noisy and packed with people. The girls began talking more once inside, as they moved towards the TV before anyone else could take it over. Hanna flipped through various movies, pulling them out for approval. Each one was denied by at least one of the other four. They finally managed to settle on Mulan, because who doesn't love Mulan?

Alison sat in one of the bean bag chairs, right next to Aria. Spencer, Hanna, and Emily sat on one of the couches. Other people who had come in began sitting around them as well, taking interest in the movie that was playing. She didn't pay much attention to them, though she felt herself almost hyper aware of their presence. She wondered if Dr. Rollins's concoction that was being injected into her everyday was taking effect.

When the movie was almost done, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Alison looked to her right, expecting it to be Aria getting her attention. Yet, Aria's eyes were trained on the screen. Alison looked up, and saw Noel standing over her. He had a smirk on his face, and a certain twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, what's up?" Alison asked, wondering why he was interrupting her from one of her favorite movies.

"Come with me," Noel said, his voice low. "I want to show you something."

"Show me what?" Alison asked, questionably. She didn't know if she had enough motivation to even sit up.

"Just come on," Noel said, grabbing her arm. He effortlessly pulled Alison to her feet, as if she weighed nothing. To Noel, she probably didn't weigh anything.

No one even gave them a second glance, as Noel motioned her away from the large amount of people watching the movie. They navigated their way through the people spread out across the floor, in beanbags or gaming chairs. Many of them weren't even considerate enough to move over to make it easier for Noel and Alison to get by them. Alison almost tripped on a fourteen year old boy, who was taking up as much space as he could with his body. She swore at him and called him out for being inconsiderate. Noel laughed in response.

She followed him out of the Rec Room, and towards the elevator. Alison frowned, as Noel scanned a card to call for the elevator. Usually, to call the elevator you would scan your wristband. Why did he have a black card?

"Where did you get that?" Alison asked, looking suspiciously at the card.

"Caleb," Noel said casually, as the elevator doors slid open and made an audible bing. "Ladies first?"

"I don't trust you," Alison said, smiling slightly. "You go in first."

Noel shrugged, "Fine by me."

He stepped onto the elevator and turned around, waiting for Alison to enter too. He raised his eyebrows expectantly, and Alison stepped in the elevator after him. Whatever he was up to, she decided to just go along with it. Noel hadn't really done anything to make Alison not trust him, but she had no idea where he was taking her.

Noel pressed the very top button of the elevator, which was unmarked. Alison had never been on this floor, or even knew what it was. Nonetheless, the elevator whizzed upward. Alison studied Noel's face, who looked at her through the corner of his eye. He smirked widely, which was the only way Noel seemed to know how to smile.

When they reached their destination, the elevator doors opened to a solitary set of stairs. The stairs lead to a steel door, which was locked with a code. Noel exited the elevator and went two at a time up the stairs. Alison followed after him, and made it to the top just as he was entering the code on the door.

"For future reference, the code's 73856," Noel said, as the door made a high pitched beep. He pushed the door open, and held the door open for Alison. "Roof access."

Alison raised her eyebrows, and stepped through the door. The night air was a bit chilly, and a soft wind blew Alison's blonde hair behind her. She looked at Noel, who closed the door behind her. There were a few bright lights lighting up the top of the building, allowing both of them to make out each other in the dark.

For the first time since Alison had known him, Noel was genuinely smiling. It was a nice sight to see, he had a good smile and good teeth as well. He was looking at Alison, and then he looked up. Alison looked up too, expecting to see stars. There weren't any, the lights shining down on them made them impossible to see.

"Watch," he said.

Alison looked back at him, watching as he opened a box on the wall. He pulled a switch down, and the lights went out. Alison looked back up at the clear night sky, and saw millions of stars. They were high enough up that the lights in Jersey City below were not dimming their view of the stars. Alison gaped in amazement, the only other time she had seen this many stars so vividly was back in Pennsylvania.

"I come up here a lot, mostly when everyone's asleep though," Noel said, moving to stand next to Alison. "It's a nice place to get away from everyone and think."

"So, is this like your special place that no one but you knows about?" Alison asked, glancing at Noel.

"Well, you know now," he pointed out. He was still smiling up at the stars, and pointed up at them. He was pointing to a set of stars, a square shape with a triangle on top. "That's cepheus. That constellation was named after the then king of Ethiopia."

"I see you know your stars," Alison pointed out, trying to find one of the only constellations that she knew. The big dipper.

"Being an Eagle Scout pays off. My astronomy Merit badge was one of the easiest Merit badges I got," Noel said, tearing his eyes away from the stars to look down at Alison. "Now it's your place to come and think too."

"Wow, an all access pass," Alison said, a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, I don't show this to just anyone," Noel said defensively, and Alison wondered if her sarcasm had hurt his feelings a bit.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way," Alison said, backtracking. "I meant, if this is such a special place for you, why did you bring me here?"

Noel shrugged, "I thought you would like it. And I thought maybe tonight wouldn't be the only night that we would spend up here."

Alison frowned slightly, wondering if he had meant to imply something. She looked at him, and searched his face for a sign. She could barely make out the outline his face in the darkness, even though they were less than two feet apart.

"I do like it. Thank you for showing me," Alison smiled. She never thought that Noel would ever be this genuine, he didn't seem the type to be. He seemed like a good guy in reality, despite his cocky attitude.

"You know, you're really something Ali," he said.

"I am?" Alison asked. She knew she was different, and maybe stood out more than others, but nothing more.

"Yeah, I guess it's new for me. I never really have felt real feelings for a girl until now," Noel admitted, and Alison could hear the nervousness in his voice. Noel Kahn was nervous?

Alison froze, was he admitting what she thought he was admitting? Alison opened her mouth to answer, in all honesty, she had never given Noel a second thought as being more than her friend. She secretly felt bad about it, she didn't know if she had been unknowingly leading him on.

"Noel, I-," Alison began.

"Do you not like me back?" he asked.

Alison's mouth shut. Now this was an awkward situation. And truthfully, she didn't know how she felt about Noel. She was sure she liked him as a friend, and he was very cute, but as a boyfriend? Someone that she would be in a romantic relationship with? It didn't feel right, even thinking about it for a split second. She hadn't really seen herself being with anyone at the facility. No one that she wanted to admit, at least.

"It's not that, but you just laid a lot on me just now," Alison said. "Was bringing me here supposed to aid you in wooing me over?"

"Maybe a little bit," Noel admitted. "What I'm trying to say is Alison, we'd be great together. We're already pretty compatible, and I guess I've just been thinking about us a lot."

"Can I have some time to think about us?" Alison asked. "I'm sorry, you just kind of laid it all on me at once."

Noel clearly did not expect this, and cleared his throat awkwardly. Alison figured that he thought she would say yes, and they would be together by the time they got back to their rooms.

"Uh, yeah," Noel said. "Take your time I guess. I'll be waiting for you when you're ready."

She felt him getting closer to her without actually seeing it. It was so dark, she couldn't see him. Yet, she could feel his face get closer to her. In a fraction of a second, he had leaned forward and kissed her. In truth, Alison had only kissed three boys in her entirely life. One was named Ryan Ashton, and it was in seventh grade. It was awful, and basically dumped all of his spit in her mouth. The second was a guy, with a name Alison didn't remember. She made out with him the first time she got drunk in her sophomore year. The other was only a few months before she ended up in the facility she was currently in. His name was Justin O'Leary. Her kiss with Justin was a little better, but he tried to get things heated with her fast. Just because Alison was the queen of the school didn't mean she was as promiscuous and easy as some thought of her. She just kept up the act to avoid people thinking she was the hopeless romantic that she was.

Noel was definitely better than the other three, in fact he wasn't trying to make out with her at all. Their lips were sealed together, and he had trapped her bottom lip between both of his. His lips were firm, like all three of the guys she had kissed. She wasn't necessarily enjoying herself, but she wasn't disgusted like she was with the other three.

Noel had a hand on her waist, and another on neck. His hands were strong, and Alison was almost unsettled with the fact that Noel could easily snap her neck in less than a second if he wanted to. She didn't pull back from Noel, feeling bad that he had brought her to the rooftop and admitted his feelings, only for Alison to ask for some time to think about it. He was a nice guy, a good guy. It was the least she could do.

Soon enough, Noel tried to deep their kiss. Alison took this as her cue to pull back, and backed out of Noel's strong hold. He almost didn't let her go for a second, but loosened his grip to allow Alison to slip out of his hold.

"We probably should go back down," Alison said. "I'm really tired."

* * *

Aria and Alison were together with Lorenzo, practicing their fighting skills. It was clear that Alison was better at hand to hand combat than Aria was, and maybe that was why Lorenzo had chosen her to spar. That, and Lorenzo said that he wanted Aria to be able to use her lightning capability while she was fighting. Aria still couldn't issue any large amount of lightning from her hands unless she was thinking hard enough. Lorenzo said it was a lack of concentration.

Of all the trainers, Lorenzo seemed the toughest. He didn't hold back on the comments, especially ones that weren't exactly the nicest. Alison didn't know how she felt about him, the only comments he made at her was the fact her footwork was subpar.

Alison was wearing a fitted vest over her jumpsuit, one that absorbed electric currents. Lorenzo was using her to help Aria with using her power during fights. She would spar Aria, and when Lorenzo gave the word, Aria would literally try to zap Alison. Both Aria and Alison were worried about it at first. Aria didn't want to hurt Alison, and Alison wasn't too thrilled about potentially becoming bacon.

Lorenzo reassured them that the vest would prevent Alison from getting fried at all, which only calmed Alison's nerves moderately. She pushed the feelings aside, they were still going to go through with the exercise anyway.

Aria and Alison were currently fighting. Alison let Aria deliver blow after blow at her, ducking and dodging each other effortlessly. The heightened senses were helping her figure out what Aria's next potential move would be. It was becoming rather useful to her, and made it easier to avoid getting hit.

"Now!" Lorenzo said, giving the cue to Aria.

Alison braced herself, and stepped back. Aria did the same, and thrust her hands towards Alison. A feeble purple spark issued from Aria's hands, before disappearing from sight. Alison's body, which was tensed, eased a bit. She hoped that Aria would be unsuccessful for the whole exercise. Aria's lightning was a bright purple, that made Alison want to shield her eyes from the brilliance.

Recognizing her failed attempt, Aria looked at Lorenzo. His jaw was clenched, but he didn't say anything. Alison looked at Aria, and smiled encouragingly when she caught her eye.

"Again," Lorenzo said. "Aria, I want you to think about channeling all of that energy onto Alison."

"I'm trying," Aria said, though Alison could tell she did not want to be there. Who could blame her?

Alison cracked her neck, and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder. She was prepared for Aria to start coming at her again, as both fell into their fighting stance. A few seconds later, Aria came at her with a kick to her stomach. Alison pushed her leg away with her hands, and stepped backwards a few steps.

They continued on like this for a few more minutes, and Alison was starting to get tired out. She began to pant slightly, and she could see the tiredness on Aria's face too.

"Now again!" Lorenzo yelled.

Alison braced again, as Aria stepped back and thrust her hands towards Alison. A brighter, more powerful bolt issued from both of Aria's hands. The bolt flew forward in an instant, and hit Alison in the chest. Alison felt hot, as the electricity hit her. It didn't hurt, and she assumed the vest was doing its job. She stumbled back and fell on her back though, and sat up to see Aria looking at her.

"You're not hurt, right?" Aria asked, walking over to Alison to help her up.

"I'm fine," Alison said, taking Aria's hand gratefully. "You did it though!"

Alison stood up, and looked at Lorenzo. Lorenzo was nodding in impressment, he probably didn't think Aria would get it on the second try. Alison looked from Lorenzo to Aria, as he approached them.

"That was good!" Lorenzo said. "Let's try it again one more time. See if you can do it without the distraction of fighting."

Aria looked at him quizzically, but thrust her hands forward nonetheless. An even larger spark came out of her hands, and made a loud thundering noise. As she pulled her hands back, they disappeared. Alison was impressed.

"That's so cool how that happens," Alison said. "It's like you just push and it happens on its own."

To model what Aria had done, Alison stepped forward and pushed her hands forward as well. She could feel a hotness in her hand, and a light coming out of her palms. She quickly stepped back, shocked by what happened. Did that just happen? Had the tiniest amount of lightning come from her hands?

"Woah," Aria said, who saw it too. "You just did what I do."

Alison looked at Lorenzo, whose mouth was hanging open stupidly. He saw it too, it wasn't just her imagination.

"How did you do that?" Lorenzo asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I honestly have no idea," Alison admitted. "You saw that too then. It was weird, it felt hot on my palms."

"Yeah, that's what I feel," Aria agreed.

"Alison, come with me. Now," Lorenzo said, beckoning her towards the door. "I think we need to go see Dr. Rollins. Something isn't right."

* * *

Word got around quickly about what happened. Alison's thing was moving objects with her mind, and here she was able to issue a small amount of sparks from her hands after being hit with one of Aria's electric bolts.

People whispered as she passed, but she ignored them. Some came right up to her to ask how she had managed to pull it all off, but Alison gave the same answer. "I don't know," she would say. And she didn't know! She had no idea what was going on.

Even Emily looked at her with a certain interest in the Rec Room, her hands flickering from Alison's face to her hands. She didn't say anything to her however, and Alison didn't expect her to. Getting this attention made Alison feel good, since no one had ever heard of someone in the facility being able to potentially have more than one assigned power.

Noel and Alison avoided each other for the most part, they only talked to each other briefly over the next few days. It was a bit awkward, and Alison and been staying up lately to think about potentially being with Noel.

"Alison," someone said behind her. She on her way to dinner when stopped her. She turned around to see Dr. Rollins standing behind her.

"Uh, hi," she said, always feeling a bit uncomfortable in his presence. She dreaded going to get her shot everyday, because everyday his touch would linger or brush places that normally a doctor would not go near at all.

"You forgot to get your shot today," he said, approaching her. "Why don't you come with me and get it before dinner?"

Alison eyed him warily, but knew she needed to get her shot. She couldn't ignore it, so she changed her route and followed him down the hallway and to his office. Once inside, he closed the door behind them. Alison thought this was a bit odd, and told herself firmly that if he tried to touch her at all like he had been, she would finally take action.

But he didn't. He went into a drawer and got out her shot, as Alison shrugged out of the sleeve of her jumpsuit. She saw the needle scars on her arm, and wondered what other people's arms looked like. He wiped her arm with an antiseptic wipe, and injected the substance into her bloodstream. It wasn't until most of the liquid was in her arm, that Alison realized it wasn't the normal blue color. This was an earthy green, and she looked up at him in alarm.

"Hey! What the fuck?" Alison asked, in shock.

He didn't even look up at her, and she felt her arm start to tense up. She couldn't move her arm, and slowly she wasn't able to move the rest of her body. She was frozen, unable to move. Dr. Rollins barely even moved as he threw the syringe across the room and pushed Alison back onto the exam table so that she was lying flat on her back.

She couldn't talk either, only choking like noises issued from her mouth when she tried. Dr. Rollins removed his gloves, and threw them hastily across the room as well. Alison's eyes widened as he pulled leather belts from the drawer and pulled Alison's feet together.

"You're the supreme," he mumbled, in a British accent. Since when was he British? "They've been looking for you for a long time."

Alison was confused, did this have to do with issuing sparks from her hand like Aria could? Could she really have more than one power? Dr. Rollins seemed to think so, as he tightly belted her legs together. He moved to her arms, and effortlessly pulled them to the front of her body. He belted her arms together too, and Alison struggled desperately to get any part of her body to move besides her eyes.

Dr. Rollins looked down at her, and smiled slightly.

"I always hoped you would be the one that we would take," he said, cynically. "Wait here. But, it's not like you have a choice."

He left in the room alone, and closed the door behind her. Alison wanted to cry, there was no way she could move at all. Her body physically would not let her, and now the restraints wouldn't either.

She must've been then for two minutes when the door opened.

"Hey Dr. Rollins, I was wondering if I could get more-,"

It was Noel. He was here to save her, even though he didn't know it. Noel saw Alison on the exam table, and immediately stopped what he was saying. His eyes widened, and he rushed over to her.

"Ali?!" he asked. "What the fuck is going on? Why the fuck are you roped up?"

She couldn't answer him, and she hoped Noel would get help or help her himself. Noel didn't seem to pick up on the fact Alison couldn't physically speak.

"Talk to me!" he yelled. "Shit, let me help you."

Alison didn't hear him, he was so silent. But he came right up behind Noel in the doorway, and Alison couldn't do anything to stop it. She looked pleadingly at Noel, who was hurriedly fumbling with the belt straps.

Dr. Rollins walked right up behind Noel, wrapped an arm around Noel's chest and plunged a knife into his back. Alison could hear the sound of the blade entering his skin, and knew she would never forget that sound. Noel let out a gasp for air, as Dr. Rollins twisted the knife. Noel immediately fell into shock, and collapsed on the floor. Alison could hear him gasping for air on the floor, although she could not see him.

There was blood on Dr. Rollins's hands, Noel's blood. He looked from Noel on the ground, to Alison.

"I had to do it," he said, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than her. "He would've told. The A Team killed my family, you don't know what they're like. You don't."

Alison still couldn't move, but she felt tears rolling down her the sides of her face. She wanted to scream for Noel, and tell him that he would be okay. A mix of sadness, disbelief, and anger erupted inside Alison. What had he done?!

Her eyes flashed angrily to Dr. Rollins, who was staring down at Noel's body in shock. The bloody knife was still in his hands. Her eyes snapped from Dr. Rollins, to the white filing cabinets. Dr. Rollins flew towards them at such a great force, that his head hit one of the cabinets and left a sizeable dent.

He fell to the floor in a heap, and didn't look like he was getting up anytime soon. Alison stayed in her spot, bound together on the exam table. She didn't know how long she lied there, aching to aid Noel. She heard him gasping for air and dry heaving. He stopped after a while, and she hoped he had regained control of his breathing so that she could help him.

Finally, she was able to move a bit. She was still bound together, but was able to move around a bit. She rolled off of the exam table, and onto the tile floor. The fall hurt a bit, and she almost hit her head. She twisted around to face Noel, who was facing away from her and lying in a pool of his own blood. In fact, Alison had rolled in it too. It was seeping into her jumpsuit, and turning the gray and dark red.

She looked down at the belts, and glared at them. She felt them start to heat up, and smoke issued from them. She pulled her arms apart, which snapped the leather belt in half. She quickly sat up, and began undoing the belt on her leg. It was done rather tight, but she managed to get it off.

Once free, she slid towards Noel. Her legs were now soaked in his blood as she leaned next to him. She grabbed his chin in her hands, and turned his head to face her. His eyes were closed, and he looked almost peaceful.

"Noel," she croaked, full on sobbing at this point. She was almost blinded with tears as she desperately searched for a pulse. After finding none on his neck, she tried his wrists. His palms were bloody, as if he had been trying to press his wound.

She pushed his body over after finding no pulse on his wrist, and looked at the ripped fabric of his jumpsuit. She could see where he was stabbed, and the large wound from it being twisted. She wanted to puke, but held it back.

She continued to cry, knowing that nothing she could do could save him. She leaned her head on his large bicep, and continued to cry. Noel was gone, his life had been extinguished. He was only seventeen, and had his whole life ahead of him...as much of a life he had. He would spend the rest of the life fighting for the government, and he had feelings for Alison.

She felt awful for not telling him sooner, and now he had died without knowing if Alison had had feelings for him back or not. She had come to the conclusion that she hadn't, maybe not yet. But he was still a good friend to her all the same, and he had just died for her expense.

She rose from her feet, and walked away from his motionless body and towards Dr. Rollins unconscious one. He was moaning in pain, and stirring slightly. Alison stared down at him, and noticed an area of his head was bleeding. She picked him up by his lab coat, which was a lot easier than she thought. She didn't know where she got gotten the sudden strength, maybe it was an adrenaline rush.

She threw him across the room again, and he hit the wall hard. The wall caved in, leaving a large hole where his body had hit. That wasn't enough for Alison, she was too angry to think properly. She walked closer to him, and stared at his head.

Sure enough, smoke began to issue from Dr. Rollins head. It smelt awful, but Alison knew exactly what she was doing as she stared at him. After about a minute, she stopped. He had to be dead, or brain dead at least.

She stumbled through the hallway, everyone was still at dinner. The halls were deserted other than her, and she yelled for help as she walked through them.

"Alison!"

Alison had whipped around a corner and come face to face with Dr. Kingston. He took one good look at her, his eyes widened in shock.

"Sit down," he said, helping Alison lay down in the middle of the hallway. "I'll get some help, it's going to be okay."

* * *

Alison was sitting in the Rec Room at 2am the same night, staring out at the city. She didn't want to go to the roof, she couldn't go back to the roof. It reminded her of Noel, and Noel was gone. She sat on the window sill, with her legs pulled to her chest. She had been sitting there since she had taken a shower. It took forever for the water going down the drain to turn clear. She cried the whole time, to a point she was out of tears.

She heard the door close softly behind her, and wondered who else was up this late. She didn't turn to face them, she couldn't care less at this point.

"Ali?"

The voice was soft and comforting. She knew exactly who it was, and they were one of the last people that Alison expected to be in the Rec Room. She turned her head to look at the source of the noise, and saw Emily walking quietly over to her. She was wearing her pajamas, a gray t-shirt and shorts.

Alison didn't say anything, and Emily sat down on the windowsill next to her. She buried her face in her knees, to avoid having Emily see her start crying again. Emily seemed to realize what she was doing, and reached a hand out to place on top of Alison's. Alison immediately thought of Dr. Rollins, and how Emily's hand felt nothing like his.

She looked up, tears streaking down her face. Emily's arms were open and inviting, and Alison realized that Emily was beckoning her in. She didn't have to ask twice, Alison had moved over and leaned against Emily within seconds. Emily's arms wrapped around Alison's body and she placed her cheek on the top of Alison's head.

Alison continued to cry, harder this time. Maybe she did have some tears left. Emily didn't say anything, and Alison was glad she didn't. She stroked Alison's back and hugged her tightly. That was all Alison needed. Alison breathed in Emily's scent, which was making her stomach loosen a bit from the tight knots that had formed inside.

It took a few minutes, but when Alison regained her composure, she began to wonder why Emily was doing this. They hated each other, or at least acted like it. Since her first day, they were fighting and on bad terms. And here Emily was, comforting her.

"Feel any better?" Emily asked, as she released Alison and scooted away from her.

"A little," Alison said. "Thanks. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, I know how it feels," Emily said. "Everyone is pretty distraught, and you were one of his closest friends. I can only imagine how you feel. Toby hasn't left his room since the news got out."

"I listened to him die, and there was nothing that I could do to stop it. I couldn't move," Alison said. "What are you even doing up?"

"I don't sleep most nights," Emily shrugged. "Never have been a good sleeper really. It's basically Hanna's room."

"You were right, we aren't invisible. Noel had super strength, yet he was taken down by one small knife," Alison said, looking at Emily. Emily looked taken aback.

"Look, about that speech. That was kind of rude of me to say," Emily admitted.

"If you're trying to apologize, don't. Because you were right, you were only telling me the truth," Alison said, looking back out at the skyline. "It's not like the movies. The way they fall. He fell so heavy, there was nothing graceful to it."

"I know, it's so much worse," Emily sighed. "It goes to show that we're just like everyone else, just with a few capabilities that make us freaks."

Alison looked at Emily, "You're not a freak."

Emily smiled weakly, and leaned over to wipe a tear from Alison's cheek. "You can melt people's brains with your mind if you want to. But is your power as prominent as mine?"

Alison looked down at Emily's hand, the tip of her finger where she had caught Alison's tear was blue and scaly. Any sort of water that touched her skin made her turn.

"Have you ever had to kill someone?" Alison asked.

Emily sighed, "Yeah. They put me on a trial mission once last year. I had to assassinate some corrupted leader in Manhattan. It's the only person I've ever had to kill, I hate killing people."

"Me too," Alison said. "Dr. Rollins was the first person I ever remember killing."

"Oh that's right," Emily said. "You killed your parents, right?"

Alison nodded.

"How did you end up here?" Alison asked, abruptly.

Emily looked at her in surprise, clearly not expecting Alison to ask that question. Realizing the error of her ways, Alison quickly apologized.

"It's fine. Do you really want to know?" Emily asked.

"If you feel like sharing," Alison said, sniffling.

Emily leaned back a bit, and looked out at the skyline. She bit her lip softly, probably wondering where to start. "The day I was born, I was taken from my mom and dad. I was born covered in those blue scales, and everyone thought my mom had birthed Satan or something. It was a big commotion, but the government quickly stepped in. I was taken from them and brought to somewhere similar to this, but the organization didn't start for another decade later. All I have is one photo of them, and I wonder if they wonder where I am. They haven't tried to contact me at all, they probably think I'm a freak too."

"Don't say that," Alison said. "I'm sure your parents love you, you're theirs! And if they don't, then your friends are your family. I can tell that Spencer, Aria, Toby, and Hanna all love you. That's all you need sometimes."

Emily smiled, and Alison wondered if her words had had an effect on Emily.

"Well, I'm going to go back and make sure Hanna is okay. She's had some trouble sleeping too, even though she practically hated Noel," Emily said, standing up. "You know, you're actually not that bad."

Alison smiled, "Same to you. Goodnight."

Emily walked away from Alison, but stopped in her tracks. She turned around to face Alison, "This doesn't mean we're friends, by the way."

"I didn't get the impression we were," Alison responded.

* * *

 **RIP Noel. Let me know what you thought.**


	5. Book 1 Chapter 5

Although talking to Emily that night made her feel better, Alison felt numb. She stayed in she and Spencer's room, and avoided going to training. No one made her, and she assumed that they knew about the situation. Spencer was worried about her, even though she herself was a bit upset as well about the loss of Noel Kahn. Although they didn't get along very well, they weren't exactly enemies.

Her head was flooded with questions, and she kept thinking about watching Noel collapse to the floor. Could there have been a way to save him? What was the A-Team? And what did Dr. Rollins mean by saying she was the supreme? It had been two days and no one answered her questions. But it wasn't like she had ever asked anyone yet.

Spencer didn't try talking to her after the first day, and Alison wondered if Spencer knew that Alison did not want to be talked to. She continued to look out the window on most occasions, and even tried to read one of Spencer's books while she was at training. Whatever Spencer was reading, it gave Alison more of a headache than a way for her to take her mind off the events that had happened.

Spencer noticed the book was very slightly misplaced when she returned for the evening. Alison was sure she had placed it exactly where she had left it, but Spencer noticed the fact it was a fraction of an inch off. She was carrying an apple, some white rice, and bottle of water.

"I see you tried to read Finnegans Wake," Spencer laughed slightly, when she entered the room. "How did you do? I can barely get through it myself."

"Difficult," Alison muttered. Her voice was dry, and there was hardly any saliva in her mouth. "How can you read something like that?"

Spencer shrugged, "It keeps my brain stimulated."

She placed the food items that she was carrying in front of Alison. Alison barely glanced at the food. Spencer sighed, and sat down at the foot of her bed.

"You need to eat," Spencer said, rather gloomily. "It's been three days."

"I'm not hungry," Alison responded, huffing and leaning back on the bed.

"You are. Your brain is just choosing to ignore the fact that you are," Spencer said, opening the container of hot rice. "Now eat this before I force feed it to you."

"No," Alison said, sternly. She didn't want to eat at all.

Spencer sighed loudly, as she spooned up some rice. "And to think I thought training was over for the day."

Within seconds, Spencer was on top of her. She had both her knees pressed to Alison's legs, and had successfully grabbed and pinned both of Alison's arms with one hand. With the other, she was holding a spoonful of rice.

"Get off me!" Alison yelled, struggling against Spencer.

"Not until you eat!" Spencer responded, trying and failing to get rice into her mouth. The rice just ended up falling all over Alison, going down her shirt and falling into her hair.

Because Spencer was only holding down her arms with one of her own, Alison managed to slip her left arm away. She pressed her hand against Spencer in order to get her off, and oh how she flew. Spencer was thrown from the bed at a pretty incredible speed, which was surprising because Alison hadn't even pushed that hard. The spoon went flying from her hand, which spread the remaining rice on the spoon everywhere, and the apple fell off the bed.

Spencer landed near the door and caught herself with her forearms as she landed on her back. Alison stared in shock down at her, Spencer stared back up at her with the same level of shock.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Spencer asked, getting up off the ground.

"I don't know," Alison said, truthfully. "I didn't even push you that hard."

Suddenly, there was a furious knocking on the door. Spencer turned to the door, and opened it. Standing in the doorway was Aria, looking breathless up at them.

"What happened?" she asked, breathing heavily. "I could hear you from all the way down the hall, what the hell fell over? Did you get Ali to eat?"

Aria's eyes flickered from Spencer to Alison, and back again. Spencer opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"No, we're fine. Go to sleep, Aria. I'll figure it out," Spencer said, shaking her head as she frowned. Alison wondered if she knew what had just happened.

After some more convincing, Aria returned to her room and left Spencer and Alison alone. Spencer closed the door behind them, still in concentration. Alison picked the apple off the ground a took a bite, as she picked the rice out of her hair. The apple had a crisp sweetness in her mouth, and she could feel her stomach growl from the depths of her body. She took another bite, and picked up the bottle of water. Dr. Rollins mentioned she was different, did this have something to do with it?

First, she had somehow managed to replicate Aria's power. It was just barely, and not nearly as strong as Aria's had been. But, it was still there. And now, she had strength like Noel. Maybe not as strong as him, but she had never been able to throw someone across the room like that without putting in more effort than she had.

"Do you know what's going on with me?" Alison asked.

"No, but I can see why Dr. Rollins wanted you," Spencer said, as she climbed into bed. "You're a superweapon. More than any of us."

* * *

Everyone was in various levels of sadness of Noel's death, yet not one thing was done to remember him. There was no funeral, and Alison was fairly sure that he didn't even get a proper burial somewhere. She wondered if Noel's birth parents would find out that he had died, if they were still alive after all. Noel never really mentioned his parents ever, other than his dad took him to a lot of baseball games.

She hoped they didn't throw out his body, or just burn him up and store him on a shelf. He deserved to be on a grassy hill, where he had a good view of the stars at night.

After a few more days, Alison was finally coaxed by Spencer from their bedroom and down to meals and training. Alison felt dead inside, though on the outside she looked the same. She didn't talk to anyone really, and kept glancing at Noel's old table in hopes he would be laughing among them. But, he wasn't. And no one at the table was laughing either. Toby sat rather motionless, staring at his eggs.

Alison only looked up from her own food, when Emily sat down. She sat in her usual spot next to Hanna. They made eye contact, and Emily gave her the slightest sympathetic smile. Alison could see it in her eyes, they radiated comfort for a moment and then it disappeared. Alison admired her eyes, they had a way of showing Emily's emotions. Emily looked rather under the weather too. There were visible, dark bags under her eyes, and she looked like she had lost weight. Maybe it was just because Alison hadn't seen her in a few days, but her face seemed bonier and paler. She fidgeted in her chair, and quickly tapped on the table with one of her fingers. It was unusual behavior, for someone calm and collected like Emily.

That was the only interaction that she and Emily had over the course of the day. They had open gym after lunch, where all of the 17-18 year olds were given a workout routine and stayed in the weight room. Emily snapped at Hanna for putting her weights away, causing a few people to turn their heads. Hanna, who knew Emily was being ridiculous, yelled back. They yelled at each other for a few seconds, before Emily grit her teeth and stalked off to the treadmills far away from her.

"Has something been off about her?" Spencer asked Hanna, who looked close to tears.

Hanna stared after Emily, who was now picking up the pace on the treadmill. She shrugged, and looked back at Spencer. "I guess. She doesn't sleep much, but lately she hasn't been sleeping at all. Maybe the whole Noel thing has been taking a bigger toll on her than I thought."

There was a loud bang, and the four of them snapped their heads over to where Emily was running. Emily was in a heap on the ground, laying on her stomach. From the looks of it, she had fallen off the treadmill and wasn't making an effort to get up.

"Oh my god! Emily!" Hanna yelled, as she broke away from them and ran up to Emily. The other three hurried behind her, and stopped in front of where Emily laid.

She was twitching and shaking rather violently, and Alison was shocked at the sight. The treadmill was still going, and Aria moved to turn it off. More people in the weight room began walking over, drawn by the commotion. Even the training supervisor had come over to see.

"What's going on?!" Hanna asked, panicking as she touched Emily's shaking shoulder.

"I think she's having a seizure," Spencer said. "Help me turn her on her side."

"What the fuck is going on?" Ryan asked, who was the training supervisor. He was bald, but made up for the lack of head on his head by having a full blown beard.

"What do we do?" asked Aria.

"Hang on, I'll call for help. Hanna, back away from Emily," Ryan said, running towards the pager by the exit.

* * *

"I'm sorry, but I cannot allow anyone in to see Emily right now," Dr. Kingston said, blocking himself between Hanna, Alison, and the door to Emily's hospital room. It was the same one Alison had been in when she first arrived.

"Why not?!" Hanna asked, clearly frustrated. "I just want to see if my best friend is okay."

"I can assure you that she'll be alright within the next week or so," he replied calmly. "She had a seizure while on that treadmill and scraped herself up."

"So how come we can't see her then, if that's the only thing wrong with her?" Alison protested, crossing her arms.

Wren sighed, "She's experiencing severe withdrawal symptoms. We tested her, and she's been hyped up on some form of opiate."

"Emily's been doing drugs?! But h-?" Hanna began to ask in disbelief.

"Let me finish," Dr. Kingston interrupted. "The seizure was caused by the beginning of the withdrawal. From what we've investigated so far, it looks like Dr. Rollins had been injecting her with this drug every day. It was only when he had passed, and she had run out of the supply that the withdrawal started."

"So, Emily's been knowingly doing drugs," Hanna concluded.

"Not exactly, we're not sure if she knew," Dr. Kingston said. There was a muffled scream from inside the room, which would've been a lot louder had the walls not been rather soundproof. Alison and Hanna exchanged bewildered looks. "As I said, she's going through a rather critical point of her withdrawal. The first two days is the worst, where her body is adjusting to not relying on feeling numb. I think that you two should leave, I'll inform you on when she'll be accepting visitors."

"But I want to see-"

"No buts, Miss Marin. It's for your own safety after all," Dr. Wren said, sympathetically.

* * *

That next day, Lorenzo was staring at Alison, with his muscular arms crossed tightly across his chest. Alison eyed him frequently, her eyes flickering from him to Aria, who stood in front of her. Aria looked nervous, standing about ten feet away from her. They were in the large training room that they usually had group sparring sessions in. He wanted to test her ability to absorb Aria's power, since word got out that she somehow was developing Noel's super strength too.

"Concentrate," Lorenzo said, his eyes not leaving Alison's. "You can do it."

Alison sighed, and closed her eyes again. She took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate. She had been trying to concentrate for the past ten minutes. No one really knew how Alison was able to replicate their abilities, if she needed the person nearby or what. It didn't make sense for Aria to be there with her, since Noel was dead when she sent Spencer flying across their room.

"It's not doing anything," Alison sighed, opening her eyes. "I can't do it."

Lorenzo frowned, and looked at Aria. He walked away from them without saying a word, and Alison and Aria exchanged uneasy glances. Lorenzo was definitely the more snappy of the trainers. No one really knew how to stay on his good side.

He came back with the same vest that Alison had worn when Aria was being trained. He tossed it at Ali, who caught it in her arms.

"Put that back on," he said, and turned to Aria. "You're going to have to hit Alison again."

Aria looked even more uneasy, and Alison remembered how much she disliked using her own ability on other people. Regardless, Alison slipped on the vet and velcroed it tightly to her sides. It fit snuggly, and Alison took a deep breath to prepare for Aria's powerful bolts of electricity.

"Go ahead," Lorenzo said, rather softly. He returned to staring at Alison, who did her best to not look back at him.

Aria sighed, but obeyed. As she raised her hands in the all too familiar position, Alison closed her eyes to brace for the bright and blinding light. It was so bright it hurt her eyes, like looking at the sun. She heard the sound of the electricity come from Aria's hand, and she felt the same hot feeling all throughout her body.

She didn't fall this time, and only opened her eyes when Aria had stopped. Her heartbeat was thumping loudly in her ears, as Aria asked if she was okay. Alison nodded, and turned to Lorenzo.

"Again," he said casually, rubbing his stubble with his calloused fingers. "I want to see if it increases the effect."

Alison turned back to Aria and nodded. She closed her eyes again, as Aria issued another long stream of electricity her way. Once that was over, she look off the vest.

"Try it," Lorenzo commanded.

Alison raised her hands in a similar manner to Aria's. She took a deep breath, and thought about the electricity she could feel throughout her body. She took a step forward, and a hot sensation erupted in her hands. A small purple stream of electricity came from her hand. It was short, only lasting a second and went out about a foot. It was more than what happened last time, and nothing compared to what Aria could produce.

"That's amazing," Aria said, awestruck that someone had been to recreate her own ability.

"I think I see what's going on here," Lorenzo said. "You can recreate their powers by absorbing their abilities. Somehow, your body is able to mimic it and I guess, if you absorb enough you'll have that ability as well."

"So, if Aria hits me with her lightning enough times I'll be able to do the same?" Alison asked.

"Sounds about right," Lorenzo nodded. "In what ways did you come into contact with Noel Kahn?"

Alison thought, he had kissed her after all. But did that count? She tried to think of other ways she had been in physical contact with Noel, but all she could think of was when he kissed her. Just as she was about to admit that she and Noel kissed, she remembered one other time that had come into physical contact with Noel.

"The day he was murdered, I rolled into a pool of his blood trying to get out of the restraints," Alison admitted. "I don't know if that had anything to do with it."

"Maybe," Lorenzo thought. "How long were you laying in it?"

"A few minutes," Alison replied. "Do you really think that I can absorb everyone's powers?"

Lorenzo shrugged, "Maybe not everyone's, but we're definitely onto something. I can see why Dr. Rollins wanted you."

* * *

Later that night, Alison held the black card tentatively in her hand, running her fingers over the edges. It was the same card the Noel had gotten from Caleb, and she had taken from Noel. It was kind of a weird situation in which she had gotten the card, which involved going into the boy's dorms and looting Noel's stuff before they took it away. She knew it didn't matter much now that he was dead, but she didn't want them to find the card and know that he had been using it without permission. Plus, the card could still be put to good use.

Deciding to go through with it, Alison held the card up to the door handle. There was a short beep, and the sound of a lock unlocking. Alison grabbed the handle and opened it, revealing a mostly dark room. The only light was from the emergency lights overhead, which give off a soft white glow.

Alison closed the door silently behind her, and pattered over to the hospital bed on the other side of the room. As her eyes adjusted, she could make out a body in the bed. She looked closer, and saw arms bound tightly to the bed with leather restraints at the wrists and elbows. Two hands would tightly ball into fists, and release every few seconds rather quickly. Alison's eyes travelled up the person in the bed.

A mouth restraint was wrapped around her mouth, and fastened tightly around her head. Alison gaped at her, and noticed she was wide awake.

"Emily?" she gasped.

Emily looked awful. Her eyes were looking around widely, and she was sweating profusely. She was breathing heavily through her nose, and began to fight her restraints. It was nose use as she continued to try to struggle out of them.

"Is this how you're supposed to get through a withdrawal?" Alison asked, examining Emily.

She reached behind Emily's head, and fumbled with the fastenings that held the mouth restraint in place. She tried for a few moments, but it was no use. Finally, she gave up and looked back at Emily. Emily was staring up at her, frowning slightly. She had stopped trying to fight her restraints, which Alison was glad she had done. She was getting a bit scared at Emily's tireless effort to break free.

She didn't even know why she was there in the first place, or why she didn't want until a few more days when she and the rest of them would be able to visit her. Something compelled her to see Emily then and now. Maybe it was because she had felt partly guilty that Emily was in that situation.

"I'm so sorry for everything," Alison said. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Emily didn't respond, it wasn't like she could. Alison saw she was shaking slightly, her hands especially.

"Thank you for talking to me that night when Noel died, it meant a lot," Alison said. "I guess me coming now was my way of showing my gratitude, by showing I'm here for you too."

Emily talking to her as she had was rather moving for Alison. No one had ever talked to her that way, or made it seem like they were there for her. Although, Emily said they weren't friends, what she did had gone a long way for Alison, who back in her hometown didn't feel like anyone truly cared.

So in her own way, she now felt compelled to watch Emily and make sure she was okay. Like a life debt sort of thing, and Alison felt the need to make sure that nothing bad happened to Emily. She hated her at the beginning, but as time went on she realized Emily wasn't so bad. Her heart seemed to be in the right place, and she seemed like a good enough person from what Alison saw.

She hoped that Emily felt the same way about her, that maybe she wasn't that bad of a person either.

* * *

Dr. Kingston was administering the various serums and vitamins to the members of the association. Everyday he still injected Alison with the same serum that Dr. Rollins once did, in fact it was the same formula that he had come up with. Alison was unsure at first, but Wren had persuaded her that it was completely legitimate and safe. The only thing he had seemed to have been falsely administering was whatever was in the syringes he would shoot up Emily with.

The night after Alison had visited Emily, Dr. Kingson mentioned what had been going on while filling her syringe.

"I'm sure you're pretty confused with what's been going on lately," he sighed, his eyes not tearing away from the needle.

Alison shook her head, "I have no idea what any of it meant. Of what he said at least."

"Well, what did he tell you?" Dr. Kingston asked, opening an alcohol wipe.

"He said I was different, that I was the supreme. I guess I am special, since I'm the only who can absorb other people's powers," Alison said, thinking aloud.

"You're right, you are special. Do you remember what our organization's acronym stands for?" he asked.

"The National Advanced Super Weaponry," Alison responded.

"And here you are, able to recreate other's abilities," Wren said, sticking the needle in Alison's arm and injecting the blue serum.

"I'm a super weapon?" Alison asked.

"More so than before," he nodded. "Do you know how valuable you are? How many people want you for their own? To be used for their own benefit?"

Alison shook her head.

"Too many," Wren said in response.

Alison looked down at Wren's hands, as he removed the plastic gloves from them and threw them out. Alison noticed something she hadn't paid much attention to before. Wren had burnt hands, extremely burnt. But, Dr. Rollins also had had burnt hands too.

"Your hands are the same as his," Alison spoke aloud.

Wren didn't look phased, but he did look up at her. "I do," he responded.

"Why?" Alison asked, knowing it couldn't have been coincidental.

Dr. Kingston sighed, "That's how they do torture at the A-Team."

"You're one of them?!" Alison asked, outraged.

"Not exactly," Wren frowned. "Let me explain before you jump to conclusions

"I'm similar to you Alison, I have powers like you and everyone else at this organization. I can selectively read minds, which is nice because I get to pick and choose what I want to know. NASW didn't exist when the government figured out I could to these things, so I led a normal life until I was eighteen. It was then that word got out that I had a weird way of knowing what people were thinking, and it reached the ears of an underground organization devoted to testing those with capabilities.

"I was taken from my family by the A-Team when I was eighteen, and placed in an underground facility with one other person, Dr. Rollins. He had a weird ability to see other forms of light besides visible light. At first, it seemed okay, but then they began interrogating us. On things that we had no clue about, and when we didn't, we'd get burned."

"I don't see how this pertains-"

"Let me finish," Wren interrupted. "They figured out a way to drain the capability from various people. Dr. Rollins was one of the first, and he soo became corrupted by them. I, on the other hand was able to get out without them taking away my unique capability. It was torture, and I lost my family. He lost his family too, and all I have to remember for my time there is severely burned hands and bad penmanship due to the fact I can barely move my fingers."

"So why'd you come here?" Alison asked.

"Why not? Why not help those like me, and prevent them from having to face the same path," Wren said. "Believe me, especially with what's going on with you, I won't let the A-Team hurt anyone here."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why not take a chance?"

* * *

 **Reviews make all the difference :)**


	6. Book 1 Chapter 6

Emily didn't return to training for two weeks, and visitors were not accepted in either. Alison didn't try to go in again, and thought it was better for her to have some space to recover. She also knew she wouldn't be able to bare to see her in that state, even if they weren't technically friends.

Hanna was probably doing worse than Alison, and was a lot quieter than normal. She didn't spend much time with Caleb either, which seemed to throw Caleb off too. Between Noel's death, and the information spread about what was happening to Emily, everyone was in a touchy state. Even if you knew them personally or not, people were experiencing a mix of paranoia and sadness.

The day Emily came back among the rest of those staying at the facility, Alison could see her struggling to walk normally. They were all sitting at their normal table for dinner, and Spencer spotted her first. Alison whirled around to look at her, surprised and saddened by what she saw.

Emily clearly had lost weight, even though she was already on the thinner side. Her skin didn't have the radiating glow that it normally did, and she had bags under her brown eyes. She looked sickly, and Alison wondered how badly she was suffering when she recovered. Hanna and Aria stood up and helped her over to a seat, sitting her right next to Alison. Alison didn't say anything, but watched her with a sympathetic look. They tried offering her food, all of which Emily denied. She took one small sip of water, but didn't touch anything else other than that.

Emily seemed to sense that Alison was looking at her, and they quickly locked eyes. Her eyes had no emotion in them, and looked rather cold. However, she did offer Alison the slightest twitch of her lips upwards. Alison was surprised she even showed her the smallest level of friendliness.

It wasn't until they both were sitting in the Rec Room, facing the large television as they sat on the couches, that she had the chance to talk to Emily. It was fairly empty, the other girls had decided to head in for the night. Spencer was off visiting Toby, and Alison was unsure of when she'd come back to their room. Hanna and Aria were hesitant to leave Emily and Alison alone together at first, both saying they could totally stay up a little while longer.

Neither Alison nor Emily agreed to it, waving them off to go back to their rooms. Both girls had figured out that they both loved the show Real Housewives of Orange County. Not because it was actually a good show, it was just entertaining. Alison was shocked that Emily spoke up to stop her from flipping channels when she landed on it.

" _Wait stop!" Emily croaked, holding out her hand. "I love this show. It makes me feel more okay about not being integrated in with society."_

 _Alison smiled, "God, this was totally my guilty pleasure on my night's alone."_

They were already four episodes in, even though it was almost midnight. Luckily tomorrow was Sunday, so they didn't have to be up super early. They'd be taking another day trip to NYC, where they could explore the city and eat some great food.

Emily was sitting on one couch by herself, a blanket wrapped around her snuggly. Alison kept her distance by sitting on the adjacent couch, though she kept glancing at Emily throughout the episodes. Emily was slumped over slightly, but her eyes were wide open as she watched the screen in concentration.

"I see you looking at me," Emily spoke up softly, not taking her eyes away from the screen. "Are you cold? We can share my blanket."

"Don't worry, I'm ok," Alison lied. Emily finally tore her eyes away from the screen to look at her.

"Bullshit," her voice still soft. "I saw you rub your arms to warm them up. Get over here."

Alison smiled slightly, surprised by Emily's kindness. She got up from her spot on the couch and began to move towards the one Emily was sitting on. Emily began to unwrap herself from the blanket, opening it up so that Alison could sit down and pull it on top of her as well.

Emily's body was really warm, and Alison had to prevent herself from pressing herself to Emily's form in order to seek the warmth. Instead, she was able to contain herself and snuggled into the blanket while keeping a small distance from Emily.

"I forgot how much I appreciate this show," Emily mumbled. "It's been awhile since I sat down and enjoyed it."

"What other shows do you watch?" Alison asked, looking at Emily out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't really watch TV. There's not really a lot of down time," Emily explained, sighing slightly. "And I don't like watching TV that makes me wish I was normal."

"Do you like zombies?" Alison asked, nudging Emily teasingly.

Emily's nose wrinkled in disgust, "Not in the slightest. Honestly, rotten meat smells awful in itself. Zombies are basically that but they're the dead corpses of people you know, just reanimated."

"Well if you put it that way…" Alison said, trailing off.

"Do you believe in _ghosts_?" Emily asked, her voice going hushed. Neither of them was paying much attention to the TV show.

"I don't know what I believe," Alison answered honestly. "I didn't believe in super heroes being real either, or super mutants. But here we are."

"You just have to open your mind up to the crazy and unknown," Emily hummed in response. "Ghosts are something that I can get behind."

Alison laughed, "Have you seen a ghost, Emily?"

Emily's voice lowered to barely above a whisper, "One time, when I was seven I had to stay with foster parents that knew about my ability. You know, before the facility was built. They lived in this colonial era house, and at night you could hear the sounds of them moving about the house going about their daily life. As if they didn't even know they were dead."

Emily began making dramatic moaning noises, mimicking the stereotypical sound of a ghost.

Alison shoved Emily again, who began laughing uncontrollably. "You're so annoying," she said, but it was only a little truthful.

Afterward, they fell into a comfortable silence as their attention turned back to the television. Alison had to suppress her smile, happy that she was on more friendly terms with the blue mermaid. Maybe halfway through the episode, she heard Emily sigh and slump over even more. She felt Emily's head slowly begin to rest on her left shoulder.

Alison froze slightly, and felt her heartbeat pick up. She could hear Emily's breathing get slower and heavier, and Alison assumed that she was probably falling asleep. Not daring to move, Alison allowed Emily to settle herself comfortably on her shoulder. Alison let her shoulder drop so that Emily had more space to lay her head, and let her body finally relax.

For the remainder of the episode, the smell of Emily's hair filled her nose. Her heart rate had finally settled to its normal steady beat, but instead of watching the show Alison became hyperaware of her surroundings. Specifically how it took Emily approximately seven seconds to inhale and exhale, or how Emily made little whimpering noises in her sleep occasionally. Alison remembered Emily telling her that she barely slept, and how Hanna told her Emily was constantly exhausted. She felt bad for Emily, especially after seeing her go through her withdrawals. Maybe Emily wasn't so bad, even though they got off on the wrong foot. Alison had to admit, she had been kind of rude and unfair during their sparring session. Emily was winded from the suicide sprints after all. But, she also had never met her parents and didn't know where they were or how they were.

Towards the end of the episode, Emily's head had ended up on Alison's lap. She was out cold, the blanket they were sharing falling off of them from how she was laying. Her arms were held close her body, and Alison could see the needle scars scattered on her upper arm. She wondered how many years Emily had been getting the injections, but it was pretty evident that it had been a while. However their bodies reacted with Dr. Rollin's serum, it didn't seem to do well with the healing process.

Alison turned off the TV quickly, and tossed the remote onto a bean bag chair. Her next problem was figuring out how she would be getting up from the position that she was in, even though she had no intention of wanting to to. Emily was out cold, so getting up was actually easy. What was she going to do about Emily? Bring her back to she and Hanna's room? There was also a chance that Spencer wasn't back yet, so she wouldn't have to worry about waking her up.

Making a final decision, Alison scooped Emily up bridal style. Due to the fact she had absorbed some of Noel's power, Emily weighed virtually nothing. She left the blanket behind, and easily carried Emily out of the Rec Room and into the dormitories. The hall was dark other than dim wall lights that lit her path. Emily continued to sleep, and didn't move even when Alison had to move her hand quickly to unlock her room with her wristband.

She kicked open the door, and looked into the dark room. Spencer's bed was still empty, and Alison breathed a small sigh of relief. This probably would've been an awkward situation if Spencer had been in there and woken up.

She carried Emily inside, and laid her down on her own bed. Although Spencer would've probably let Emily sleep in her bed, Alison didn't know when she'd be back. She figured she'd just sleep on the floor, not wanting to upset Spencer by sleeping in her bed either. Alison took extra care in helping Emily get situated under the covers, and brought the blanket up to her shoulders.

When Emily was wrapped underneath the blankets of Alison's bed, Alison straightened up and began to walk away. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and tug slightly, causing her to turn back around.

"No," Emily mumbled, her voice thick with sleep. "Stay here."

"Emily, I'm going to be right on the ground," Alison whispered, letting Emily hold onto her wrist.

Emily tugged harder, "There's room here, stay in here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The whole time this conversation happened, Emily didn't open her eyes. She moved over in the bed as much as she could so that Alison could lay down next to her. The bed was big enough for two, they'd just be a little close.

"Let me get changed, I'm still in my training clothes," Alison said, and Emily mumbled an okay in response.

Alison watched Emily roll over slightly after she took her pajamas out of her closet. She wasn't sure if Emily had fallen back asleep yet, but was eager to get into her warm bed. After unzipping and sliding out of the jumpsuit she was wearing, Alison took off her bra and pulled her pajamas on. She tossed the jumpsuit into her closet, and quietly made her way over to where Emily slept in her bed.

She pushed the covers back and climbed in, trying to get situated with her position as well as doing her best to make sure she didn't bother Emily. Alison had never slept in the same bed as someone, at least not as close as she was to Emily. She didn't know what to do, or where to put herself. Emily had turned so that her back was facing Alison, probably falling back asleep already.

Making due with what she had, Alison settled with laying on her side and facing Emily's back. She kept her arms to herself, what was going on was extremely new territory. She also didn't want Spencer getting the wrong idea if she came back, she and Emily were definitely _not_ a thing. I mean, the night she had spent with her wasn't so bad and the fact Emily made her heart beat faster was a little odd...but no, this night was about taking care of Emily. She needed comfort, and a lot of sleep. If sleeping in her bed was how that was going to be achieved, so be it.

* * *

"How did Emily do last night?" Spencer asked, as the pair of them stood in the breakfast line down at the cafe. Alison heard Spencer return to their room at around 2am, she had awoken from her sleep to the sound of the door closing gently. Alison lifted her head slightly to look at her, slowly removing her arm that was around Emily's waist so that Spencer wouldn't notice.

"Really well actually," Alison informed her, putting the pre-cut apple slices and peanut butter on her tray. She examined the various breakfast foods out, deciding which foods she was going to try to get Emily to eat. So far she had placed oatmeal with brown sugar, balls of cantaloupe, and a cup of strawberry banana smoothie. "We watch the Real Housewives for a long time, but she ended up falling asleep on the couch. I didn't want to wake up Hanna, and she didn't really want to sleep alone."

"I figured, Emily's always been needy when it comes to physical comfort," Spencer said, also taking the apple slices. "Do you think she's still asleep?"

"I honestly have no idea when she's going to wake up," Alison sighed, knowing how exhausted Emily seemed when she slept. "I don't think she's going to go to New York City today."

"Me neither, she'll probably just sleep while we're gone," Spencer said, as they stepped out of the line.

"About that, I don't think I'm going to go either. I feel really bad about what happened, and it's kind of in a way my fault-"

"Alison, it's really not," Spencer interrupted. "Don't think like that."

"I know, but I just feel obligated to help her. She hasn't really eaten either, I just want to see if she's awake and if she'll eat," Alison said, motioning to her breakfast tray which was way fuller than usual.

Spencer eyed her suspiciously, "Are you both growing on each other?"

"In a way," Alison said, trailing off.

Spencer raised her eyebrows, but didn't question her further. "Okay, I'll tell Aria and Hanna. They'll probably want to come and see her if she's awake, so we'll see you guys soon."

"Of course, don't worry. I have her," Alison said, smiling reassuringly. "Trust me."

* * *

Emily was stirring in her sleep when Alison entered the dormitory room, her eyebrows crinkled together in a frown. Alison quickly placed the tray down, and sat next to Emily. She placed a hand on her cheek, which felt hot to the touch.

"Emily," Alison said softly, shaking her slightly. When Emily didn't wake up, she shook her a little harder. "Em."

Only Hanna really called Emily by her nickname, which was always used as a term of endearment. Alison was even surprised in herself when she realized she had called Emily by the nickname.

Emily's eyes fluttered open, and immediately focused on Alison. Alison let go of her arm, and backed away slightly. Emily looked confused at first, but began to look around her and become aware of her surroundings.

"Some TV show, huh?" she asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

Alison laughed slightly, "Wasn't it? How did you sleep?"

"I'm still exhausted," Emily admitted, and Alison helped her sit up in bed. "Thanks for letting me sleep in here."

"You're welcome, I know how tired you were. I didn't have the heart to say no," Alison said, noticing Emily look behind her at the breakfast food. "I brought you some food to try, if you're up for it. Oatmeal, fruit, a smoothie."

"I'm not really that hungr-"

"Please try to eat, ok? Trust me, this will make your recovery a lot easier. I won't even make you eat much," Alison said, picking up the bowl of oatmeal. "There's even some brown sugar in this so it's easier to go down."

"Ok fine. But, only a few bites," Emily said, holding out her hands for the warm bowl of oatmeal. She twirled the spoon between her fingers, and tentatively took a bite.

Alison watched her quietly, and studied the bags under Emily's eyes. They were still there, but were less noticeable. Emily still looked attractive, even with the eyebags.

"I figured you're not going to go to New York City today," Alison spoke up, after Emily had taken two more larger bites of oatmeal.

"Yeah, it's supposed to rain today anyway," Emily sighed, and eagerly took the spheres of cantaloupe that Alison offered. "What time are you going?"

"I don't think I'm going to go, someone needs to keep you company after all," Alison said, taking the apple slices she got for herself.

Emily didn't answer, instead she ate the fruit and looked down at her hands. Alison didn't know what to say, so she remained quiet.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Emily asked, looking up at the blonde.

"What do you mean?"

Emily chuckled, "Do I need to remind you how we were acting towards each other last month?"

Alison shrugged, and didn't respond. Back in Rosewood, she was the kind who held grudges against everyone over the slightest thing. There was no mercy, once you were on her hit list you remained. Emily had been the only person to challenge who she was, and here she was off of the hit list.

"I don't know. I think we've both realized that we aren't that bad of people," Alison said. "Do you have a problem with that? Do you want to return to glaring and our rivalry?"

"No, not really. It got pretty tiring," Emily said, putting the empty bowls back onto the tray. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. You don't have to stay here with me though, I'll probably just go for a swim. I haven't been in the water in weeks, it feels more like home than land."

"Can I join you? I want to see what you're made of," Alison asked.

"I don't know, DiLaurentis. Are you going to to try to absorb my ability?" Emily asked, a teasing hint to her voice.

Alison shook her head, "Honestly, I'd can only see you with that ability. I wouldn't be able to pull off the whole gill thing."

"Yeah, you don't want gills. Pain in the ass."

* * *

The water surrounding Alison was warm against her skin as she entered the giant pool. It was extremely deep towards the other side, and her jumpsuit was repelling the water effortlessly. She had braided her hair to get it out of the way, and left Emily to walk to the other side of the pool. By the time she was full submerged and treading water slowly, Emily had climbed to the top of the high dive. It was maybe twenty five feet in the air, and Alison watched as Emily stared down at the pool water below her.

"Come on! The water's great!" Alison called, which didn't even break Emily's concentration with the water.

With baited breath, Emily began to jump a little before vaulting herself off of the diving board. She twisted in the air, doing a complete flip before entering the water with her arms outstretched above her head in a swan dive. She entered the water with barely any splash, and disappeared underneath the surface. Alison waited for any sign of her, but didn't find it as the seconds creeped past.

She began to swim over towards where Emily had entered the water, before she felt a rushing of water beneath her. The top of Emily's head emerged, only her eyes were visible. Emily's brown eyes were now that vibrant blue, and her skin was covered in those shiny blue scales.

"Wow," Alison said, shocked at her appearance.

"Enjoying your first upclose view?" Emily asked, as she surfaced from her shoulders up. It gave Alison a good view of the gills on the side of her neck, which were moving with every breath she took. Emily took one of her hands out of the water, and Alison noticed her fingers were slightly webbed. Alison also saw the fins that stuck out of her forearms, and reached out to touch them.

They were firm and pointed, whereas Emily's skin felt exactly like a fish. It was soft, yet the scales differentiated it from skin. It reminded Alison of that one time she had to hold a fish, although this was far less gross.

"Check this out," Emily said, turning around so that Alison could see the large dorsal fin that stuck out of her back. It was a transparent blue, with sharp and pointed ends. Although she knew Emily hated living with this, Alison thought she looked just as gorgeous.

"Wow," Alison said again.

"Want to go for a ride?" Emily asked, looking over her shoulder. "How long can you hold your breath for?"

"Uh, I'm not sure," Alison admitted.

"Well, pinch my shoulder when you need to go up to breath or else I'll forget that you need to," Emily said, backing up so that Alison could hold onto her shoulders. "But for now, hold on!"

Emily dived below the surface, pulling Alison down with her. She went straight to the bottom at a fast speed, and Alison felt her ears popping from going down so fast. Alison tried her best to keep her eyes open, but it was also hard to see anything other than Emily's shiny scales.

Emily picked up speed once again by kicking her legs frantically at the same time, mimicking the movement of a mermaid. Thankfully for Emily, her legs were stuck together like a mermaid. But that didn't stop her from getting to point B from point A at an extremely fast speed.

Alison's lungs soon began to ache for air, and she squeezed Emily's shoulder hardly. Emily shot upward without a moment's notice, bringing them both to the surface. They emerged from the water a few seconds later, and Alison gasped for breath. Emily didn't even breathe, and turned around to face Alison again.

She swam closer to her, and Alison could see every scale on her face. Emily was smiling at her, and Alison was just happy to see that Emily seemed to more recovering now that she was in the water. There was no signs of a post withdrawing teenage girl.

"You look good with your hair wet," Emily said, as Alison watched Emily's gills open and close in search of water to fill them.

"You think? Maybe I should come down and swim here more often," Alison suggested.

"This pool is mine, but you're welcome to come down here whenever," Emily said. "Between you and me, this was one of the only places I could sleep before I slept in your bed. I'd have to sneak down here and sleep at the bottom of the pool for a little bit."

"Oh wow, that's really something," Alison said. "I'm glad you're able to find other places to sleep now as well."

"I guess, it's just your room really. But, the couch too," Emily shrugged.

"Well, if you're saying I'm welcome to your pool, you're more than welcome to my bed," Alison offered.

Emily raised her eyebrows and smirked at Alison, "Oh really."

"I didn't mean-"

"Of course you didn't."

* * *

 **No I didn't abandon this! If you guys really enjoy this fic, leave a review so that I can see who wants me to write this more frequently and I'll make it more of a priority!**


	7. Book 1 Chapter 7

"Miss DiLaurentis, would you do me a favor and follow me? I have some things I need to discuss with you," Dr. Kingston said, approaching Alison as she dumped her leftover dinner into the trash.

Alison finished unloading her tray, before turning around to look at the doctor. He had his hands in his lab coat pocket, and was looking directly at her. Alison looked past him, and towards the table she and the girls were sitting at. She noticed Emily looking in her direction, intrigued by the fact Dr. Kingston was talking to her. Alison shot her a comforting look, letting her know that she could handle the situation. She knew if she hadn't, Emily would've been rushing over to her aide.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we can talk about it here," Alison said, crossing her arms.

Dr. Kingston swallowed thickly, "What's going to an empty room? If overheard, this information may startle some of those around us. I thought you trusted me?"

"Well, with what's happen in the past month you'd have to understand where I'm coming from when I say that I don't," Alison said.

Wren sighed, "Alright, well I just came to inform you that they investigated Dr. Rollins motive and-"

"I thought I told you what he told me, that was motive enough wasn't it?" Alison asked.

"Yes, but there's more," he explained, his eyes darting around to make sure no one was in earshot.

"Go on."

"There's an extremist group that has been rising up lately called The A Team. The government has been doing a good job of keeping the general public unaware, but it seems to be that they've been gaining a lot of ground and supporters. They're full of hackers, savages, those who want to make change and think the way to do that is by establishing fear between everyone," Wren explained, not even taking a breath before continuing. "They want you because they know if they have you, you'll be their superweapon. Not only will you be used to spread their propaganda, but they'll use you to win their war."

"So, originally they thought it was Emily? Why?" Alison asked. "She's showed no ability to do anything other than her aquatic powers."

Wren sighed, "It's complicated. The A Team wanted to know who it was, and were getting rather threatening with their demands. I had to say something, even though I knew it wasn't her."

"Wait, it was _you_ who told them it was Emily? Is that why she was drugged out of her mind 24/7?" Alison asked, her voice raising. Dr. Kingston shushed her quickly, not wanting people to hear.

"Let me explain," he hissed. "I told Dr. Rollins that the supreme was someone who had shown extraordinary capabilities for not only combat, but their unique power. Emily has shown she could do that since she was born, despite not showing any other powers. He began to inject her with other things that would try to stimulate her other abilities."

"Was it addicting? Is that why she had to go through that withdrawal?" Alison asked. "That was _hell_ for her."

"When he realized she wasn't the supreme, he stopped injecting her with whatever stimulus he had been. The A Team only wanted to supreme, they didn't want Emily even if she was useful for them. So, he thought it'd be better to eliminate her or weaken her since she was the strongest one out of all of you. He'd increase the dosage until she would OD and die," Wren explained. "He told Emily that he could cure her, make her what she always wanted to be. Not part fish, a human. A normal human, who didn't have to worry about getting caught in the rain, or sleeping in the bottom of a pool."

Alison sighed, and looked over at Emily. She was laughing at something Hanna said, and ate another piece of her clementine. She thankfully had been eating over the past few days since Sunday, recovering more and more each day. Being in the water really seemed to help her. Her heart hurt a little upon hearing what Wren told her. Did Emily really hate her mermaid form as much as he said? To a point that she wanted to be normal? Emily had never experienced life as she had, with a family and school to go to. She had to be kept under close supervision and away from the public because of how easily she could turn.

To Alison, she personally thought Emily was gorgeous even with a full body of scales. Did Emily find it ugly? Even the gills weren't something Alison thought were ugly looking, and they heaved heavily whenever Emily surfaced from the water.

"Well, thank you for telling me," Alison said, turning back to Wren. "I think I can take care of myself."

Dr. Kingston grabbed her arm as she began to walk away, "Alison, you must understand this. Dr. Rollins will not be the last threat, they'll keep trying. They're gaining resources and more anger."

"Well, if they're coming for me I'll be ready. We all are, that's why we're being trained, aren't we? To fight America's war," Alison said, pulling her arm away hastily before walking back to their table to return to sit next to Emily.

* * *

Lorenzo had them doing the obstacle course, the dreaded and intense one that everyone loathed. It was designed to be done in pairs, and Alison had been paired up with Hanna. It included a rope wall, and bridge that moved even with the slightest touch. Alison quickly found out why no one liked it, as she struggled to cross the bridge without falling.

She and Aria approached a tall wall, which had no rope, foot holes, or ledge to use to climb up. How were they supposed to get around _that?_ Alison looked at Aria, who was sizing up the wall. The end of the course was right on top of it, the large blue button to stop the clock was right there.

"Boost me up there," Aria said, not tearing her eyes away from the wall. "Here, give me a leg up."

"Are you sure?" Alison asked, out of breath from the amount they've had to run.

"Yes, now do it," Aria said, running backwards a few steps.

Alison held her hands together, making a foot hole for Aria. A few seconds later, Aria was running at her. She jumped, and put her foot in Alison's hands. Alison threw her upward, maybe a little too hard since Aria flew forward and fell heavily onto the ledge where the button was.

"Now how am I supposed to get up there?" Alison asked, looking around frantically.

"Run and try to climb up the wall. I'll catch you and pull you up," Aria said. "But step back, you're going to need a running jump."

Alison didn't second guess Aria, and did what she was told. She ran at the wall, and lifted her feet in attempts to climb up it. The momentum allowed her to take two steps, before she began to fell. She reached for Aria's hands, who were being held out to her as Aria laid flat on the ledge.

Alison was able to grab on with one hand, and felt Aria begin to pull her up. Next thing she knew, she was falling. Her hands slipped through Aria's grasp, and she had landed on her backside on the ground.

"Fuck!" Alison shouted in pain, wincing as she rubbed her back.

"Ali! I'm so sorry, I just lost my grip," Aria called, her arms still hanging over the ledge. "Try again."

"Make sure not to drop me this time," Alison spat angrily, but got up anyway.

"I promise!"

Alison thought of how she had seen Emily climb the side of a wall during the first week of arriving. She ran straight up the wall, instead of putting her feet to the side like Alison had done. Maybe that would give her more momentum, and help Aria pull her up the rest of the way.

Alison sprinted as fast as she could at the wall, and picked her feet up in order to try to run up the wall. She got three steps this time, and this time Aria grabbed onto her hands with a firmer grip. Alison's hands slipped again, but she caught herself on the ledge. The tips of her fingers were holding onto it, and she was able to pull herself up on her own thanks to her inherited strength.

"Well shit, you really do have super strength," Aria said, breathlessly. She got up quickly and hit the button on the wall, causing the timer in the corner of the room to stop ticking. Loud sirens were heard throughout the large training room, signaling that they had completed the obstacle course.

"Good job girls, eighteen minutes and sixteen seconds. Come on down and get some water, you've earned it," Lorenzo's voice said, replacing the sirens.

"Fuck that obstacle course," Alison said, jumping off the ledge.

* * *

"You have to turn off the safety," Ezra said, maybe for the tenth time.

"Oh, right," Alison said, hastily turning the pistol in her hand to the side. She flipped the safety off, and turned it back. She let out a hasty breath, and raised the pistol back towards the shooting target about thirty feet away. The bullet holes she made were all over the place, it was the first time she had shot a gun before. Ezra insisted she learn, since in sticky situations her abilities may not always come of aid.

She had to restrain herself from closing her eyes whenever she pulled the trigger, and she fumbled often when she reloaded the gun. Her hands were shaking from the adrenaline, but she wasn't a quitter...even though she wanted to stop. Yet there was still an exhilaration to it, being able to pull the trigger where she was standing and kill something a few feet away.

"Do you need a break?" Ezra asked, noticing her shaking hands. "I brought some water bottles, maybe that will help."

"No I want to keep going," Alison said, waving him off. Her hair was pulled in a fishtail braid behind her, and the plastic glasses on her face were tightly secured behind her ears.

Ezra sighed, but didn't argue. He walked over and placed two more magazines on the table in front of her. The magazines were full of the bullets she had been shooting, and she lost count of how many she had shot.

She steadily squeezed the trigger, and the gun made a loud noise. She had been aiming for the heart of the target. It hit the target's lower abdomen, not really where Alison wanted it to hit. She groaned in frustration, and fired three more consecutive bullets to take out her anger. The bullets didn't even hit the target this time, and Alison heard Ezra step forward.

"Alison, Alison, that's enough," Ezra said, as Alison shot two more bullets in anger.

Alison threw the gun down on the table, and saw Ezra dive to the ground and make a loud noise. She looked at him, and saw him angrily looking up at her.

"The safety!" he yelled. "You can't just throw a gun down like that, what if it went off?!"

"Sorry," Alison mumbled. "Maybe I should stop."

She walked away from the gun, her anger still fuming in her chest. Maybe easing into the use of the gun was a good idea, as it seemed to fire her up way more than it would for other people. Ezra gave her a look, and nodded towards the water bottles near the door.

"Drink up," he said, as he picked up her gun. "You should probably stop by Dr. Kingston's office, get your shot."

Alison, who had been getting better at her power, held out her hand in the direction of one of the waters. Instead of one, both of them flew at her erratically. She caught one, but had to duck in order to dodge the second one which was coming for her head. It flew behind her, and hit the wall. Before she could even unscrew the cap of the water, she had walked out the door. She left Ezra behind to take care of her gun, and to pick up the water bottle.

* * *

Alison punched in the code at the door, and heard a beep accompanied by the click of the lock. She stared at the door for a moment, before deciding to open it. She pushed the heavy door, which allowed her access to the roof. A strong gust of wind hit her, which chilled her skin everywhere that the jumpsuit wasn't covering. It was early December, and the temperature was cooling quickly. It was nighttime now, and Alison could see her breath in front of her.

She looked around her, feeling out of place since she was at Noel's special spot. This was truly the last thing Noel left behind, as all his belongings had been taken out of his room. The significance of this spot, as well as the fact he probably spent countless nights up here.

Alison hit the breaker for the roof lights, which made things completely dark on the room and walked towards the middle. She sat down the concrete, and laid out to look at the stars. There weren't as bright tonight, but she could still see them nonetheless. It almost felt like Noel was lying next to her as she began to feel snow flurries hit her cheeks. They melted instantly, and a thought that didn't involve Noel filled her head. Had Emily ever played in the snow before? Maybe it was because she'd transform if the snow touched her skin. She wondered what other experiences Emily had missed out on, and if that was why she had such a bitter outlook on life.

Alison wrapped her arms around her body, and tried to stop pitying Emily for the life she lived. She knew Emily wouldn't want that, and instead pushed the thoughts of Emily away. This was an opportunity for her to relax, and be away from everyone. It's what Noel had used it for, and she might as well carry the tradition.

She thought about her homelife, and how her older brother Jason thought she was currently dead. How did he react when he heard that both of his parents and his little sister had died all on the same day? Jason had no other family, no one that he could call to grieve with really. She was pretty sure that he didn't have a girlfriend either, due to the fact he was a little awkward and antisocial. He was attractive though, thanks to her family's impeccable gene pool. At least that was a benefit.

He wasn't really close with Alison or their parents, but would he even grieve? Would he be sad he had no family left? Alison didn't want to think about it, since that would only make her feel worse about the current events of her life.

 _"You're a nasty one, Ali," Jason laughed, yet tossed her the keys to their dad's car. "He's totally going to notice that you took it."_

 _"You're the one who took the keys," Alison smirked, and nodded her head towards him._

 _It was summer of 2015 and Alison was going into her junior year. She had just gotten her learner's permit, but was nowhere near having a license yet. This had happened a little over a year before she killed her parents, and Alison did not have a care in the world. The sky was her limit, and also the fact she didn't have a license or car._

 _"I wasn't a part of this," Jason said, pushing his long hair out of his face. He was trying to grow it out so that he could tie it back into a bun, moving to California and learning how to surf had definitely changed him._

 _"Alright then, but if I get into an accident I'm blaming you," Alison shot back. The brother who taught her how to fight stood before her at twenty-two. He graduated college, grew out his hair and a beard, and moved to the Venice Beach. He was pretty good at surfing, and Alison knew he wasn't using his degree that he got in college at all. He worked at a martial arts studio, see what happens when you live in California?_

 _He had spent the past two weeks of July at the DiLaurentis household, stopping by to visit. Alison knew her mom did not like his haircut, or his beard and komodo dragon tattoo on his arm. Jason was actually nice and polite this trip, and stayed the whole time he said he would. Usually by now he would've driven away in a fit of rage and not returned._

 _"Like dad would believe you," he smiled, putting his suitcase in the trunk of his car. He had road tripped by himself all of the way to Pennsylvania from Venice, and now was going to go all of the way back. "Come here and give me a hug, it's the least you can do for me. I did buy you booze and steal dad's car keys for you."_

 _Alison smiled lightly, and quickly walked down the porch steps of their house. She ran into Jason's outstretched arms, and he hugged her tightly. She almost felt crushed under Jason's grip, he had practically doubled in muscle mass over the years. Although he used to be super annoying when he lived at home, he had gotten way more cool over the years. The kale smoothies and running at 4am was a little weird, but he still had done some pretty cool stuff for her while he was there._

 _"I'll miss you, kiddo," he said, rubbing her back with his hand. "You remember those fighting moves I taught you right? Kind of hard to come kick some guy's ass for you all the way in California."_

 _"I can handle myself, Jason," Alison huffed, pulling away from his hug._

 _"I know you can," Jason responded, putting the circular sunglasses on over his eyes. "I'll see you for Christmas?"_

 _"You're actually going to show up this year?" Alison asked._

 _Jason sighed, "You're really not going to let me live that down, huh?"_

 _Alison shook her head._

 _"I'll be there, I promise," Jason said. "Mom and dad aren't that bad anymore."_

 _"You say that because you don't live here 24/7 and are in control of your inner zen," Alison said, crossing her arms._

 _"Well by this time in two years you'll be getting ready to spread your wings and leave the next too," Jason said, putting his hands on his hips. "Only two years."_

 _"You say that like it's a short time," Alison countered, rolling her eyes._

 _"Trust me, it'll be over before you know it," Jason said, flashing a smile. "I'll see you soon Ali."_

 _The interaction she had with Jason on the front porch was the second to last time she saw her brother. Jason had shown up for Christmas as promised, but left only two days later. Guess not even he could stand the presence of their parents. Who could? Alison barely could either, and she still had two years left. TWO._

* * *

Alison awoke with a start and sat straight up. She had fallen asleep on the concrete of the roof, there was some snow congregating around her. She quickly stood up, heart racing as she brushed the snow off of her numb face and hands. How long had she been asleep? She wasn't sure, but she could faintly hear the cars passing by on the street below. She felt panicky, as if she was awoken from a bad dream. Although, she couldn't remember what the dream was about, or how she had allowed herself to fall asleep while it was snowing?

Alison shivered, and made her way towards the door to the roof. She pushed it open, and closed it quietly behind her. The bright lights of the hallway hurt her eyes, but there was only one thing on her mind. She was cold, wet, and felt extremely shaken up.

The elevator dinged loudly, and Alison prayed no one heard her. It had to have been at least past midnight, but she wasn't sure. She pushed the button on the elevator, and held down the button to close the doors. The last place on her mind to go to was her bed.

It felt like hours until she reached her floor destination. The elevator doors slid open, and Alison quietly exited out of the elevator. No one was in the hallway, no sign of movement either. She walked the hallway, only the emergency lights were lit. At least there wasn't as big of a glare. She just needed to get warm at this point, and also seeked the comfort of another presence.

"Emily?" she called out softly, as she entered the pool. She shut the door quietly behind her, and walked further into the poolroom. The water was absolutely still as Alison peered into the depths. It was relatively dark in the room, making it hard to see the bottom. Alison wasn't even sure that Emily was down there, the water was incredibly still.

Taking a chance, Alison walked backwards a few feet and ran towards the water's edge. She dove head first into the depths of the pool, the immediate warmth from the water helped with the fact she was shaking. She began to swim lower and lower, hoping that she wouldn't run out of air before she reached the bottom.

The pool seemed to go on forever, and Alison wondered exactly how deep they had made this for Emily when two arms wrapped around her waist. Alison jumped in surprise, and barely had time to react before she was being pulled to the surface. She couldn't see in front of her, even with her eyes opened.

Alison surfaced a few seconds later, a loud rushing of water filled her ears as she gasped for breath. She did feel warmer, and wasn't shivering anymore. But, she was extremely caught off guard by the events that had just happened.

"What are you doing here?" a calm voice asked, as Alison gasped for breath. She turned around to face Emily, face full of the bright blue scales. "It's almost 3am."

"I couldn't sleep, and I remembered that you said you come down here when you can't sleep," Alison said, treading water in place. "I'm sorry, I thought you said I could."

"No it's not that, I just wasn't expecting you," Emily said, swimming closer to Alison. "I don't get very many visitors this late at night."

"Well consider me an honored guest," Alison said, shrugging.

Emily smiled slightly, before her face turned more serious, "Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I've just had a lot on mind lately," Alison admitted, as Emily began to slowly swim in circles around her. Alison turned her head to follow her movements, and watched as the water flowed seamlessly around Emily's body. "I thought coming down here may help."

"Do you want to sleep here?" Emily asked, stopping in front of Alison. "You can if you want, you just can't sleep at the bottom of the pool for obvious reasons."

Alison nodded, looking for Emily's eyes to the scales on her cheeks. She quickly glanced at her lips, which had the same blue scales on them, just smaller. She looked back up at Emily, who was watching her silently.

"Come with me," Emily said, her voice gentle and soft as a cloud. Alison felt the comfort wash over her body, as she circled her arms around Emily's neck. Emily stared at her for a moment, her eyes also wandered Alison's face. The only sound that could be heard was the moving water, and the sound of water droplets hitting the water after they ran down skin.

With how Emily spoke, she'd follow her to any destination. Emily turned around and Alison held on, allowing herself to be guided in the direction of the middle of the pool. Unlike before, Emily moved slowly through the water. She barely made a noise as she helped guide Alison through it, until they had reached the middle of the pool.

"Lay back," Emily whispered, as Alison removed her arms from around her neck. Alison gave Emily a confused look, Emily noticed this quickly. "Do you trust me?"

Alison had been asked that a lot lately, if she trusted a certain person. She had never been so sure before, despite being on a bad foot with Emily previously. Alison nodded quickly, and let Emily lay her back onto the water. She began to float, and Emily pushed her lower body upward so that it too was floating.

"Is this ok?" Emily asked, swimming back to where Alison's head was.

Alison smiled, and pushed the wet hair behind Emily's ear. She cupped her cheek and rubbed it with the pad of her thumb. The feeling of Emily's scales on her hand was a feeling that she was becoming quite used to. She soon realized that she had barely touched Emily with human skin, and knew the feeling of her scales more than her skin.

"It's perfect," Alison said, as Emily sank into Alison's hand. "Thank you."

"No problem, my pool is your pool," Emily said. "I can teach you how to do some cool things in the water sometime."

"Would you? That would be great," Alison beamed. By now she was floating away from Emily, drifting freely around the pool. "I wish you could sleep next to me."

"I'll be right below you," Emily said, swimming to catch up to Alison. "If there's anything you need, just splash a bit and I'll come up."

Alison nodded, and put the back of her head on the water. She was already feeling extremely sleepy again, knowing that Emily was there in case things went bad. Right now, there was no A-Team trying to capture her, and there had been no murders.

It was just her and Emily, together in her pool.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm glad everyone likes this so much, so I've decided to update it more. Please make sure to review with your favorite moments of this fic, as well as any suggestions. I'd gladly take them. Reviews really help me to see your feedback, so it's important that you do so!**


	8. Book 1 Chapter 8

"You never told me your birthday was weeks ago!" Alison said, cornering Emily in the Rec Room.

"What?" Emily asked, looking up from her feeble attempt at a playing card castle.

"Your birthday was on November 19th!" Alison stated, and sat down in a chair across from Emily. While doing so, she accidentally bumped her knee on the leg of the table, which caused a playing card avalanche. Emily's card tower spilled over and onto the table, causing Emily to groan in frustration.

"Thanks," she said, slightly annoyed. She looked up at Alison, "Why do you care so much about my birthday? We don't celebrate birthdays here."

"What? Why not?" Alison asked, shocked.

"Well, I mean we do. It's acknowledged and everything, but it's not like we get something special or a present. It's usually a simple, 'happy birthday,'" Emily explained. "I've gotten some gifts from the girls, but before I knew them I didn't get much. Plus, I was withdrawing in an isolation room on my birthday, so there was never time for celebration."

Emily stood up from the table, after putting the playing cards back in the little box. Alison was stunned, how shitty had Emily's life been? All of this, and now she's learned that she's had no birthday celebration either? Well not properly.

"Would you get mad if I got you something?" Alison asked, reaching out to grab Emily's wrist. "You know like a corny souvenir from Times Square?"

Emily smiled, "You don't have to do that. It's just my birthday."

"Emily, you're eighteen! You're an adult, you have to do _something_. Pleaseeeeeeeee," Alison begged.

Emily rolled her eyes playfully, "Okay, but whatever you come up with better be under $20 or I'm not accepting it."

"Deal," Alison said, holding out her pinkie.

"Deal," Emily countered, wrapping her pinkie around Alison's.

* * *

Alison was sat in a room with Emily, Spencer, and Caleb. It was brightly lit, and almost blinding. They were sat in a line, facing a mirror in silence. None of them knew why they were called to this room in the facility, but were personally escorted by trainers. Alison was the last to be brought into the room, the other three merely glanced up at her. She gave them a confused look, but took the empty seat next to Caleb.

Minutes had passed, and there had been no sign of anyone else that may enter the room. There was no other chair, and the only thing that Alison concluded in the past five minutes was that the mirror was definitely two way glass. There had to be people on the other side watching them, since there were no cameras in the room.

Just when Alison was thinking about speaking up to ask why they were being held in the room, an unnamed man entered the room. He was followed by Ezra, who shut the door behind him. This man had a manilla envelope in his hand, which seemed to have barely anything in it. Alison felt Caleb tense next to her, but said nothing. He looked to be in his early thirties, with a long black crew cut and stern dark brown eyes. He was strongly built, which Alison could tell under his collared shirt and khaki pants.

"Sorry for the holdup," he said, smiling brightly at the four of them. "Left this file back in my office. My name is Agent Marco Furey, and I'm in charge of any deployments and decisions that will be taking place involving NASW."

"Why are we here?" Emily asked, not even missing a beat. Agent Furey had barely finished what he was saying.

Marco held up his free hand in submission, Emily's voice did have a bit of a bite afterall, "Now, now. That's what I'm here to explain, if you'd just give me a minute."

"Emily, Agent Furey has had a lot on his plate today," Ezra said, looking sternly at Emily.

From what Alison had gathered, Ezra was a bit of a father figure to Emily. She hadn't seen much of their interactions, and Ezra was only twenty-four, making him about six years older than them. Despite this, and the fact Ezra had only worked at the facility for three years, the way Emily and Ezra interacted was in a family way. He was in between being like her father and brother, which was probably the closest thing Emily had to a family. This meant Ezra would come by their table during meals, steal one of Emily's carrots or tell her about some swim team they both followed.

"Thank you Ezra," Marco said, before turning back to the four of them. "After countless amounts of research, the board who is also in charge has selected you four as the most highly advanced in terms of your abilities. With this, we plan on sending the four of you off on your first group mission."

"So this is when we stop sitting around on our asses and actually do something," Spencer said, as she crossed her arms over her chest and crossed one leg over the other. "Instead of sitting back and letting all of these bomb threats fizzle out, the United States has actually decided to begin deploying it's superweapons."

"That's what this is about?" Caleb asked, looking from Spencer to Marco. "That bomb in Chicago."

"Wait, there was a bombing in Chicago?" Emily asked, shocked and startled.

"Guys, _enough_!" Ezra spoke up, his voice loud. It immediately silenced the four of them, and Alison had never seen Ezra as anything less than cheerful. "This is a serious situation that is rising, and we're doing our best to stop it or at least disable it until we can get more of you out there saving everyone."

"Now, there was no bombing, someone reported it and it was disabled before detonation. That doesn't mean that they will try again but right now they have stopped targeting the general public and have switched tactics to corrupted politicians," Marco explained. "Instead of making the public fear them, they want to gain substantial ground by making the public love them. That way they have more supporters, and more people who wouldn't be afraid if they took over."

"So, they want to take out a few bad politicians, why should we stop them?" Alison asked. "We could use a few less people like-"

"No matter how much we hate them or not, that's not what's important," Marco said, handing her the manilla envelope. "What's important is that we prevent this extremist group from gaining more supporters, no matter how corrupt these politicians are. We must put our opinions aside and help the greater good of this country."

Alison opened the folder, which contained a file on one of the senators of New Jersey. Alison recognized his name Michael Winterberry, an older man who was quite unpopular amongst the public. He was someone who had danced his way out of almost seventeen counts of extortion, fraud, and conspiracy. Her dad would rant on and on about how much of a jackass he was, but with the fact he had never been convicted of any of these crimes there had been no impeachment process. They had to save _him?_

"So someone's trying to assassinate him and you want us to save him, don't you?" Alison said, closing the folder. She didn't break eye contact with Agent Furey, as she handed the folder to Caleb on her left. "How is this a good thing? By not letting this happen he can continue to scam people out of hundreds of thousands of dollars for his own gain. This isn't justice, this is unfair!"

"I told you, you four must understand the longterm consequences that this could have on the public. Listen to you now! You'd be happy if Winterberry died, so would a lot of people! If he is killed and the A-Team takes credit, the public will sympathize with them and it'll be easier for them to get their way," Marco said. "This isn't a nuclear war Alison, you can't just drop bombs on people and expect to get your way. Can't you see? This is a game! A game fabricated by a group that sees their way as right, and America wrong. We have to play this game safe and smart, and some of those choices include letting a corrupted politician walk free."

Alison narrowed her eyes at Marco, "And what if we refuse?"

"Do you wish to see your country fall to shambles, maybe even the world? This is what could happen if the A-Team takes over, there will be no America or anything leftover for you to seek refuge on," Marco said.

By now, Emily had the folder. She read over it, and then looked up at him, "It's not really like we have much of a choice Ali, I'll do it."

"I will too," Caleb said, nodding his head. Alison was shocked, how could they agree to this so quickly.

"Me too," Spencer said, turning to Alison. "Ali, you should agree. It may seem like an injustice, but think of the people we will be saving in the long run by doing this. One bad politician does not equal the amount of those innocent who could lose their lives soon."

Alison looked thoughtfully at her hands, was it worth it? This seemed wrong to let this man walk free, but they were right if they let him die more people would support the A-Team.

"Fine, I'll do it," Alison said. "What's the plan?"

"In a few weeks, there will be a benefit Christmas ball held in Manhattan. There will be a lot of important people there, and we've been tipped off that the A-Team will be deploying someone into that Christmas ball to murder Mr. Winterberry," March explained, and handed them a piece of paper that included all of the details. "They'll be disguised as one of the guests, but we aren't sure who they are. Your job will be to stop this assassin at any cost, even if you have to kill them. At the very least, you must protect Mr. Winterberry."

"So, you want us to actively try to figure out who the assassin is?" Caleb asked, as he read over the paper that he was given.

"Caleb, I want you to stay at most fifteen feet away from Mr. Winterberry. That way if the assassin tries to approach, you can use your force field to protect him but only as a last resort," Marco said. "Spencer, you can survey the area and try to come to a conclusion on who you think this assassin could be. Alison, I need you interacting with guests to also come to a conclusion. Emily, avoid water and listen for Spencer's instructions. You all will have an earpiece to relay messages between the four of you from across the room. I'll also be in as well, helping you in what you do."

"To sum it up, you want us to also act as guests and somehow figure out who this assassin is and kill them," Emily said, causing Marco to wince.

"Not exactly _kill,_ that would be a very last option. Hopefully you can find a way to capture the assassin, so we can take them for interrogation," Marco said, crossing his arms. "In the meantime, the four of you will be training together and doing various exercises that will stimulate instances that may arise while you're there. I, and the board think that you're ready to go into this."

"Wait by why Ali?" Spencer asked, leaning forward slightly. "She's really good, but she's been here for two months and she's the supreme. If she goes, won't they also try to capture her?"

"Not exactly, the only thing that Dr. Rollins told them was that he had encountered the supreme, he never told them who," Marco said. "All they know is that it's one of you, but they don't know which one. Yes, they want Alison, but they have other focuses which include gaining popularity from the public."

"One more thing Agent Furey mentioned doing was filming the four of you during your exercises, both individually and as a group," Ezra said. "After this mission, there will be commercials and such released to the public knowing that there are young people who have some unique abilities that are here to protect them. We won't release your names, but we will have you say a few scripted words to the camera, in order to bring the public back on our side."

"We're basically your puppets," Alison groaned, and sat back in her chair.

"It's all part of the game, Alison," Marco smiled. "You just so happen to have been chosen to play it."

"Wait, so they're going to drop you into that ball and you're just supposed to protect this guy?" Hanna asked, flustered by the news that Alison, Caleb, Spencer, and Emily were telling her. Aria sat next to her on one of the couches, her knees drawn to her chest.

"Pretty much," Spencer sighed, unthrilled with who they were assigned to protect. "They're pulling us from training and having us train together every day until this charity ball."

"God, I don't think I'd be able to protect that guy if it came down to it," Hanna said, looking off into the distance. "Are you going to have to kill the assassin?"

"I'm sure that it can be a possibility," Caleb said, sitting down next to Hanna. "But, I think that's a worst case situation. I don't think they need another repeat of what happened when Emily was sent in alone. I think that's why they've formed a team this time."

" _No,_ that's not what happened," Emily snapped, glaring at Caleb. "My mission was to kill that CEO, not protect him. Look, can we stop talking about this?"

" _Caleb_ ," Alison hissed, shooting him an icy glare. He gulped, and looked back at Emily apologetically.

"Well, you have two weeks to do this," Aria said, her finger trailing the scars that patterned her arm. "Hopefully there will be a good outcome."

* * *

"Come on you can do one more," Emily said, arms crossed over her chest as Alison came down from a pull up. Alison hung in the air, panting after doing seventy-eight pull ups. Although she had some of Noel's super strength, she wasn't as strong as him and there was clearly a limit on how much she could take.

"I really can't," Alison sighed, preparing herself to let go of the bar.

"Nope!" Emily said, running forward to wrap her arms around Alison's thighs as she fell. The way that Emily was holding on, Alison's belly button came to Emily's forehead. "Let me help you, but you're not done yet. Just a few more."

Alison sighed, and looked down at Emily who was holding her. She huffed, but a smile formed on her lips, as Emily looked up at her expectantly. She was better motivation than the majority of the trainers in the facility.

"Fine, but I'm making you go and get me water once I'm done," Alison said, in which Emily nodded in agreement.

"I can hold you all day DiLaurentis, you have super strength now right?" Emily asked, as Alison began to do more pull ups. She could feel Emily pick her up slightly to help her with the pull ups.

"I do," Alison said, grunting between pull ups. "It's just that I only got a bit of it, I'm sure I can't bend steel poles or something like that."

"True, but you can do five more pull ups," Emily said, continuing to help life Alison so she could get her head over the bar.

Once she had done the five, Alison immediately let go of the bar. Emily still had a firm grip on her thighs, her arms locked around the bottom of Alison's butt. She lowered Alison to the ground by squatting, and helped steady Alison before stepping backwards.

"See! That wasn't so bad," Emily said, smiling as she straightened up.

Alison glared teasingly at her, "Go get me water."

Emily dramatically bowed, "As you command, oh supreme. May you guide us to the path of winning the war."

"Shut up," Alison said, shoving Emily. Emily stumbled backward and fell into a workout machine, but gained her composure quickly. Alison still sometimes forgot that she didn't need to put that much effort into things anymore.

Emily laughed, and walked off towards the direction of the water fountain. Alison watched her with her hands on her hips as Emily walked away. She admired the sweat dripping down Emily's back, which was clearly visible due to the opening Emily had in her jumpsuit for her dorsal fin. Alison licked her dry lips as her eyes wandered up and down Emily's backside, admiring the view she got.

Alison waited impatiently for Emily to bring her back a cup of water. Alison took it from her and gulped it down generously. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Emily tightened her tight ponytail, and Alison saw little beads of sweat run down her neck and disappeared once they reached her jumpsuit.

"Am I done for today?" Alison asked, looking around the workout gym. The people who had been training in the workout room as well had left by now, the only other three people being those from the 14-15 year old age group. They still had a while to go before they'd be used in anything involved with the government, and that was apparent as the whole time they had been in the gym they were messing around.

Emily sighed, "Yeah, you just have one more thing."

"What's that?"

"Beat me to the showers," Emily said quickly, before beginning to sprint towards the doors of the gym.

Before Alison could register what was happening, Emily was halfway towards the open doors of the gym. She crumpled the empty paper cup in her hand, and began to run after Emily.

"Oh no you don't," Alison shouted, as Emily got closer to the open doors. With a slam, the doors to the gym closed as Emily approached them.

"No fair!" Emily shouted, having to slow down in order to reopen the doors. "That's cheating!"

By now, Alison was beginning to catch up to her. Emily got through the doors, and tried to slam the door on Alison so that she'd have trouble getting through too. When she tried, the door stayed open. Alison was in control.

Giving up on the door, Emily ran off down the hall and towards the locker room. Emily was fast, but she was faster in water. Alison was gaining on her, a little over an arms length away from Emily's ponytail. Emily turned her head back slightly, and looked surprised to see Alison catching up with her. It wasn't until they rounded the corner that Alison heard Emily hit something, and fall to the ground.

Alison slowed down, and looked to see what she hit had fallen over too. On the ground in a heep was Lorenzo, who was on his back. Alison's mouth fell open in shock, as Emily sat up and realized who she had collided into. Upon seeing that it was Lorenzo, her face went pale.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Lorenzo asked, his voice seething. "I expected more from the 13-year-olds."

Alison reached her hand out to help Emily stand, who took it gladly as she straightened up. Emily gulped dryly, as Alison was at a loss for words. They both waited for Lorenzo to gather himself, and stand back up.

"I'm sorry, we were just trying to get to the showers before din-" Emily began.

"Come with me," Lorenzo said, and Alison could tell he was holding back his anger. He didn't even tear his eyes away from Emily when he spoke to Alison. "DiLaurentis, go take a shower and get to dinner."

"Wait no, it was my fault too. We were both goofing off," Alison said, trying to defend Emily.

"I am letting you off the hook right now, you should be thanking me," Lorenzo said, his eyes finally turning to Alison. " _Go._ "

Emily huffed, "What are you going to do? Tell Ezra?"

"That can be added to the list now yes," Lorenzo said, as Alison exchanged looks wil Emily. Emily mouthed the word "go," and nodded her head down the hallway. Alison didn't want to leave Emily there, but knew she'd get Emily into more trouble if she stayed.

Lorenzo had always been an ass to Emily, in training and personally. Alison had never experienced the anger from Lorenzo directed at her, but did think it was extremely unfair that Emily was taking all of the heat of the situation. She prayed to herself that when Lorenzo told Ezra, Ezra would help Emily. But, she couldn't be sure. She just hoped Emily would be at dinner, since she had her birthday present she bought in NYC yesterday.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Alison asked, as she sat next to Emily on the same couch they shared a blanket on in the Rec Room.

Emily stared forward, her knees drawn to her chest. She had skipped dinner, and Alison didn't expect to see her at all tonight. She didn't mention what had happened with Lorenzo, and Alison thought better than to ask if Emily wasn't going to tell her on her own. Emily seemed upset, although Alison had seen she did a good job of hiding her feelings when she was in public.

"I'm ok," Emily said, her eyes tearing away from the ground to look at Alison. "Thanks."

"I didn't do anything," Alison said, waving her off.

"You tried to take some of the heat," Emily pointed out.

"It was partly my fault," Alison countered, holding out a cardboard box. "Here, your birthday present. I had no idea where to find wrapping paper so I hope this works."

"You didn't have t-"

"Shut up, you said under $20 and this is under that," Alison said, pushing the box towards her. "Come on Em, do it for me."

Emily sighed, and began to unwrap the cardboard box, but was interrupted by Hanna shouting across the Rec Room from where she sat on a bean bag chair.

"Mona!"

Heads shot up all around the Rec Room as a girl entered. Alison's mouth almost dropped open in shock, she looked absolutely awful. Her hair was the same shade as Emily's but looked dull and tangled slightly. There were bags under her brown eyes, and she looked extremely pale. Kind of like how Emily did when she was withdrawing. Alison remembered Noel mentioning her, that she was Spencer's roommate before Alison arrived and was kind of weird.

She watched as Hanna rose from the bean bag chair and ran towards her, quickly hugging Mona as tightly as she could. Mona hugged back, but looked extremely out of touch with what was going on. Alison immediately noticed Mona's left hand, which was bandaged heavily. She could only assume that some very serious burns were underneath the bandaging, and began to wonder just where Mona was when she disappeared.

Emily rose from the couch, and began to walk over towards Mona. She placed her present on the coffee table in front of them, putting it aside for now so that she could go and greet Mona. Spencer and Aria followed too, but stayed back for the most part. It was apparent that Hanna was Mona's closest and probably only friend before she disappeared.

Alison stood up from the couch and moved behind it, leaning on the back of it as she watched the reunion. The girls chattered for a few minutes, and Alison watched as Mona answered them lowly and with barely any emotion. Mona glanced beyond the girls, and locked eyes with Alison. Alison just stared at her, not even smiling politely at her in greeting. Mona's face twisted into a heated glare, as she pushed away from Hanna.

"You!" she yelled, making everyone's conversations stop immediately. Alison barely had time to register the fact Mona was sprinting at her, when she was punched in the face. The force from Mona's blow hit her so hard that the air escaped her lungs and she fell onto the ground clutching her mouth and nose.

There was a loud commotion going on, but sounded muffled to Alison as there was a loud ringing in her ears. She felt herself be pushed over and someone straddled her lap, a hand wrapping around her neck. They were squeezing extremely hard, cutting any air off for Alison to breathe. Alison immediately reacted by putting both hands over the hand choking her in order to pull the hand off. She saw Monda hovering over her, her face angry and determined as she tried to choke her. Alison ripped the hand off of her, just in time as she saw Toby grab Mona around the waist and yank her off of Alison.

Toby alone was able to pull Mona away from Alison, as Spencer and Aria helped Alison stand. Alison's vision was blurred, as she tried to breathe heavily despite blood spilling from her nose and mouth from the punch she had received. She felt it trickling down her chin and onto the floor and the front of her jumpsuit.

"You did this to me!" Mona yelled, as Toby carried her away. She was kicking and struggling in his arms, and Alison felt Spencer put a hand on her back. She saw Emily running out of the Rec Room to go and get help. "You're the supreme, they did this to me because of you! This is your fault!"

Alison spat a mouthful of blood in Mona's direction, as Spencer and Aria quickly held her back from charging at Mona. Alison was blinded with anger, who was this bitch? Who did she think she was?

"I don't know you, you fucking bitch!" Alison yelled back at her, satisfied with her blood getting on Mona's face. "You don't know anything!"

Spencer and Aria managed to restrain her enough and bring her back towards the couches, as Toby got Mona out of the Rcc Room.

"Here," Spencer said, handing her a blanket. "I don't have a towel, but hold this to your face until we can get you down to see Dr. Kingston."

"What the fuck is wrong with that bitch?" Alison asked angrily, yet held the blanket to her face.

"NASW recovered her from being held captive by the A-Team, guess they didn't want her anymore and gave her up easily," Aria said, sitting down next to Alison.

"So the first thing she does is try to kill me?" Alison asked, feeling her teeth and nose. Her teeth were still intact, but her nose hurt like a bitch.

Her eyes glanced over to the cardboard box sitting on the coffee table, the top of a snow globe peeking out the top. The present Emily had not seen yet.

* * *

 **Please make sure to review! Updates are more frequent once you review :)**


	9. Book 1 Chapter 9

**Special shoutout t on pintrest who has an _entire_ board inspired by the Supreme. It's super aestethic, and I really appreciate it. I've also got some ideas from it too! So thank you :) if you're reading this**

* * *

"Well, it's not broken," Dr. Kingston said, as his gloved fingers touched Alison's bruising nose rather delicately. "I'm surprised, from the security camera footage that I saw, she really got you in the face."

His hands lowered from Alison's nose, and began to open an alcohol wipe. Her nose and mouth had stopped bleeding, but dried blood caked her upper lip and down her chin. Alison sat silently on the examination table, glad to hear that her nose wasn't broken...but that didn't stop it from hurting like a bitch.

"The bruising should probably clear up within the next couple weeks," Wren said, as he began to wipe the blood away with the alcohol wipe. "Some foundation or concealer will make sure that no one at the Christmas ball sees the bruising."

"I thought they didn't know I was the supreme," Alison huffed, still angry from being punched.

"Mona Vanderwaal is being interrogated as we speak," he replied, gingerly wiping the alcohol wipe on her chin. "From what they've heard so far, the A-Team doesn't know. But, what Mona does know is that the supreme has been found, and you're the newest and only member since she left. She must've put two and two together, she's very bright after all."

"Wait, what if she tells them?" Alison asked, growing nervous at the possibility of being discovered.

Wren shook his head, and threw out the used alcohol wipe, "Doubtful. She's going to be held in insolation of top security until she can be amongst you all again. Being there must've been broke her mentally...but, she wasn't the most mentally stable when she was here before either."

There were quick footsteps outside the open door of Dr. Kingston's examination room, and Emily appeared in the doorway seconds later. She looked exasperated and out of breath, her worried eyes searched the room until they found Alison.

"Hey!" Emily said, walking over to hug Alison tightly. Alison returned the hug gratefully, and rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, nose isn't broken. Hurts though, but no other injuries," Alison said, as they broke from the hug. She felt her anger quickly slipping away, being punched in the face was something to stay angry about...but she just couldn't.

"We're all so worried about you. That was fucking insane," Emily said to Alison, before turning to Dr. Kingston. "Is she all set? Can she come back with me?"

Dr. Kingston looked pointedly at Alison, "Do you feel able to go back? Need ice? Pain medication?"

"I think I'm going to be okay," Alison said, hopping off the exam table. "I'll come back here if anything happens, trust me."

"Alright," Wren said, satisfied with her answer. "You can go. You both should get some rest though, your first mission is tomorrow night."

Both she and Emily hurried out of his office, eager to get out of the medical wing and back to their friends. She was grateful that Emily had come to get her, and that it had been her who ran to get help. They walked quickly, with Emily leading a few feet ahead. This gave time for Alison to admire Emily, her toned back that was visible through the opening in her jumpsuit… she had such body goals.

She forced herself to not look any lower, lately she had been feeling something unexplainable for the brunette with the intricate design buzzed into the side of her head. They had started off as enemies, the cold looks and the rude remarks. Emily had made her throw up before, and Alison had caused Emily a pretty serious bruise to the side of her face. Now that the loathing feeling had gone away, something else was beginning to form. The friendship feeling was there, despite the fact Emily had told her a while ago that they weren't friends...things had clearly changed.

This feeling was new, and Alison linked it to when she would watch Channing Tatum in Magic Mike. A slight heat to her core, an occasional fluttering in her chest when Emily would smile at her, her chest and face heating up when Emily would come too close. She enjoyed it when Emily would spend time with her, enjoyed sleeping down at the pool instead of her own bed, and the witty jokes they'd share. She'd go out of her way to search for Emily in the crowd, to go the extra mile during training in hopes of impressing the mermaid…

"Damn girl, you look rough," Hanna said, as they entered she and Emily's shared room.

Both Spencer and Aria were also in the room, waiting for Alison's return. Alison examined the room, it looked the same as she and Spencer's. She looked at where Hanna sat on her bed, which had various New York trinkets on the nightstand. Emily's bed only had one poster of a swim team hanging above it, and Alison remembered that Emily said she could beat all of them by minutes if she tried.

"My nose?" Alison asked, hoping it was just her nose that looked messed up. "Trust me, it fucking hurts."

"Is it broken?" Aria asked, stepping closer to Alison in order to have a better look.

"Fortunately, no. But it is going to bruise, so some serious concealer is going to have to be put on my face for tomorrow's mission," Alison said, reaching up to touch her nose. She winced at the pain that shot through her body, and removed her hand.

"Will you guys promise me that you'll be safe tomorrow?" Hanna asked, her voice laced with worry. "All four of you mean something to me, so don't do anything stupid."

"We'll be ok Han," Spencer spoke up, sitting down next to Hanna on her bed. "Trust me, it's a simple mission. There's not really much that we can mess up."

"Plus, we've been training together a lot," Emily spoke up.

Alison moved to lay down on Emily's bed, exhausted from the strenuous training that they had to endure that day. They had to be ready, with the amount of training they had done, they had to be. The girls continued to talk, but Alison slowly stopped listening. Their voices faded out, just like her thoughts did about the next day. They really were going to have to save that asshole, for the 'good of America.'

She must've fallen asleep because when she awoke, it was dark in the room. She was wrapped in the bed sheets, her arms tucked under the pillow. She blinked and sat up in bed, wondering if she had been brought back to her own room.

Emily was sitting at the end of the bed, her back pressed to the wall that the bed was pushed up against. Her eyes were closed, and Alison wondered if she had fallen asleep. She glanced over at the other bed and saw a tangled mess of blonde hair, Hanna was asleep as well.

Just when Alison reached out to touch Emily's hand, Emily opened her eyes. Clearly, she had not been asleep. Alison shouldn't have been surprised, she knew Emily didn't sleep much at night unless she was submerged underwater. The pale moonlight reflected against Emily's tan skin, making it look slightly blue. She quickly locked eyes with Alison, giving her a tiny smile.

"Sorry, I thought you were sleeping," Alison whispered, careful not to wake up Hanna.

"No, just resting my eyes," Emily replied sheepishly. She stretched her back and cracked her knuckles. "I'm just kind of nervous for tomorrow."

"Why? There's four of us, it'll go smoothly. Trust me, with the amount of training we've done, it's not that hard," Alison said reassuringly, as she reached out to stroke Emily's arm.

"I know…it's just last time I was on one of these missions it did not end smoothly," Emily shrugged. "I just don't want a repeat of last time."

"I think we'll be ok," Alison said. "You're the best one out of all of us."

"Says the one who has Aria _and_ Noel's ability," Emily teased.

Alison shrugged, "You've been in this program since birth. I got here like three months ago."

Emily didn't respond, and looked down at her hands. Alison bit her lip, and reached out to nestle her hand between Emily's. Emily looked at her, and allowed Alison to tug her down. Soon enough, she was laying down next to Alison, with her front facing Alison. Emily sighed in content, and closed her eyes when Alison ran a finger through the pattern buzzed into the side of her head.

"You let me sleep in here?" Alison asked, but Emily kept her eyes closed.

"Yeah, you looked pretty content and I would feel bad if I woke you up," Emily replied. "Go back to sleep Alison, I promise I'll try to sleep some too."

* * *

Alison nerves were as out of control as Emily's while they were seated at the banquet. She surveyed the area, looking for anyone that seemed out of the ordinary. Though, even she and the other three seemed out of the ordinary. Being 17 and 18 at this banquet was way too young, and they had been dressed to look older. Spencer was wearing a navy blue dress with a slit in the upper back, her makeup darker to seem more older, and her hair straightened. Emily's seafoam green dress was doing wonders for her, which was more flowy and her entire back was fully exposed in case of transformation emergency. Her hair was curled and expertly placed in a way to cover the buzzed part of her hair. Alison couldn't stop staring at her pink lip glossed lips the entire car ride to the skyscraper.

They were sat down at the same table as New Jersey senator, Michael Winterberry, the man they were supposed to protect. Caleb, in his all black tuxedo, sat down on Senator Winterberry's left. He greeted Caleb politely, and shook his hand. Alison sat down across from him in the circular table for eight, Spencer and Emily sat at both sides of her.

The four of them tried to remain composed as more people were allowed into the ballroom. The tables began to fill up, and Alison's nerves skyrocketed some more. Her dress was very form fitting and mahogany colored, but behind the floor length dress Alison's legs were in pants of the same material. All three girls had a tab on their dress, so that they could discard the lower part of of it and have some room.

"Hey, it's ok," Emily said, reaching over to squeeze Alison's thigh. "Let Spencer and I survey the scene, then we can start mingling with people before the food is served."

Alison nodded, and looked around at everyone once again. The lights were fairly dim, and the hired band was playing soft jazz music. Her eyes shot back to Senator Winterberry, who was talking to his wife next to him. How could they save someone as disgusting as him? Why should they let him survive?

It took forever for everyone to make it into the ballroom. People hadn't even made it to their seats, as they were stopped by others already to talk. Alison was getting antsy, so was Caleb who sat on the other side of the table. Senator Winterberry didn't seem ready to go anywhere, meaning Caleb had to stay put.

" _Can you guys all hear me?"_

Alison could only hear Marco's voice in her left ear, where the clear covered earpiece was attached to. Her wavy hair was draped in a way to cover the earpiece from being seen, the same went for Spencer and Emily. Caleb's longer hair was long enough to cover his ears, but he had to restrain himself from running a hand through it.

"Yeah, we can hear you," Spencer said, and Alison heard the same thing in the earpiece.

" _Perfect. I see you've all already sat at the table. Caleb, just remember to stay close to Senator Winterberry. As for Spencer and Emily, you guys can get up and walk around some. Check out the people, see if anyone seems off."_

"Wait, what about me?" Alison asked, was she expected to stay in her seat. Danger was one of these people among them.

" _Stay in your place for now. Greet anyone that comes up to you, but for now just remain seated. You'll be Caleb's backup if need be. But nothing very eventful is happening right now."_

Alison groaned, as Emily and Spencer rose from their seat. She hastily sat back in her chair, and looked straight ahead. Emily reached out, and touched her lightly on the shoulder. Alison's eyes shot up to look at her, but quickly relaxed upon seeing Emily's soft expression.

"I'm keeping an eye on you, ok?" Emily said. "Do the same for me?"

"Yeah...yeah, of course," Alison nodded, giving Alison a small smile.

"Wish me luck."

Emily followed Spencer, and they both linked arms. They made their way towards a crowd of people, all dressed in tuxedos or elegant dresses. Some were holding glasses of champagne, laughing and talking. The talking soon became background noise, the chatter and the laughter was as droning as white noise. Alison made no move to talk to those at her table, not Caleb, not the senator and his wife. She was looking into the large crowd forming on the dance floor, though none were dancing. Small groups had been made, but most were mashed together. Elbows touching, spilling some of their champagne whenever their arms hit accidentally. She saw Spencer led Emily into the crowd, pushing past the elbows and people who just wouldn't let themselves be pushed aside easily.

She continued to watch the crowd until she saw it, slinking out of the crowd with a glass of champagne in his hand. From a distance he looked _exactly_ like Noel Kahn. The well kept brown hair, the light colored eyes that you could see from a mile away. It couldn't be Noel though, he'd been dead for months. Still, the man caught Alison's attention. He was in an all black tuxedo, his hand covered in webbed burns. It wasn't as bad as Dr. Kingston's or even Dr. Rollins'. She was still surprised that he could hold the glass so tightly, as if the burns hadn't changed the use of his hand.

"I'll be right back," Alison said, standing up as she continued to watch the man. He was leaving the crowd, towards the exit.

" _Hey, Alison. Sit down. Where are you going?"_

"Don't leave," Caleb said, holding out a hand to stop Alison.

Alison pulled her arm away before Caleb could grab her, and began a quick pursuit towards the exit that the Noel look-a-like had exited. She was going a lot faster than she would've in heels, which was another perk of floor length ball gowns. Alison had special shoes on, which were the same maroon color as her dress. She reached the exit quickly, and pushed her way through the swinging doors.

" _Alison, where are you going?"_

"Are you paying attention to the security cameras right now?" Alison huffed angrily, looking both directions. The man was nowhere in sight, and Alison didn't know which way he could've gone. There was no one else in the hallway to ask either.

Someone called her elbow behind her, and pulled strongly. She gasped as she was turned around, but was greeted by Emily's concerned face.

"Hey, what are you doing. Why did you come out here?" Emily asked, frowning as she released Alison's elbow.

"There's a man here with burnt hands. He just came out here, and I have no idea which way he went. Emily, you're not going to believe this but he looks _exactly_ like Noel," Alison explained. "But, _Marco_ wants me to stay at the table where I am of no use at all."

" _The security cameras have went down, I can't see anything."_

"Shit, so he's out there right now?" Emily asked. "Come on, let's go back in and keep a look out for him. They're serving dinner, so at least we'll all be in one place."

Emily held out her manicured hand for Alison, who took it quickly. Emily held her hand loosely, and pulled her back into the ballroom. There was soft Christmas music being played by the jazz band, and servers wearing black and white outfits were coming around to place soup onto everyone's table setting.

Alison could barely eat, her eyes were looking around the crowd. Marco kept telling them things to do, but the camera were going in and out of working properly. She had two sips of her soup, some of the lobster that was served, and didn't touch her dessert.

"Please eat something," Emily said, scooping up a bite of her tiramisu and held it up to be level with Alison's lips. "Ali…"

"I can't eat, that guy is bothering me way too much," Alison admitted, shaking off Emily's dessert. "He looked _too_ much like Noel for it not to be him."

"Have you seen him since?" Emily asked.

"No, I haven't. If I did, I would be out of my seat by now," Alison snapped, and quickly realized that the tone of voice she had just used on Emily had been a little harsh. Guilt washed over her as she looked and saw Emily's hurt facial expression, clearly taken back by what Alison had said. "I'm sorry, that was bitchy. I'm just...a little on edge."

She reached for Emily's free hand and squeezed it, continuing to feel guilty as Emily set down her spoon and looked sadly at their hands.

"Let's dance," she said, standing up.

"What?" Alison asked. After how bitchy she just sounded to Emily, she was surprised that Emily wanted to even be near her.

"Look," Emily said, her voice hushed. "The senator is getting up to dance with his wife. It wouldn't hurt to dance a little bit while we look for this guy."

Alison saw Caleb hold out his hand for Spencer to take, leading her towards where the senator and his wife were going to dance. Emily led Alison towards the other side of the dance floor, and turned to face her once they had mingled into the crowd of other couples who were beginning to dance. The music was upbeat, but still this wasn't a place to dance like no tomorrow. It was more...polite dancing.

Emily placed a hand on Alison's waist, and allowed Alison to place a hand on her neck. They help their other free hand, and began to move to the rhythm. Although, this would usually be a time for them to enjoy each other's company and take in the moment, they were looking around as they rotated clockwise in place.

"See him?" Emily asked, her grip tightening on Alison's waist.

"Nope, honestly sometimes I feel like I had just made the whole thing up," Alison sighed.

" _The cameras are wigging out on us over here. Fill me in on what's happening."_

" _Nothing so far, nothing out of the ordinary,"_ Spencer responded over the ear piece.

It seemed that they weren't going to find this guy again, as everything seemed ordinary. It almost seemed like the A Team had decided that they weren't going to decide to assassinate this corrupt politician. Maybe it was stupid for them to even be-

"Is that him?" Emily asked. Alison looked up at her, and saw she was looking far behind Alison.

Alison whipped around and saw him, exiting out the same exit that he had before. Emily had already let go of her, and was following after him at a fast pace through the door.

" _Ladies!"_

" _The au-...tting off."_

" _...ai….."_

Marco kept cutting off, but Alison could barely hear him over the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. She tried to keep up with Emily, and saw a piece of her dress rip around the corner. Groaning loudly, she ripped the end of her dress off to free herself from the extra material. It came off easily, and she discarded it to the side. Her maroon pants and special shoes were now visible, allowing her to sprint after Emily and the man in the black tuxedo.

Once making it around the corner, she was met with another long hallway. There was only one way to go, and she had to find a way to catch up with them somehow. She ran silently down the deep red carpeted hallway, which was dimly lit by overhead lights. The lights flew past as she picked up speed, and reached the end of the hallway within seconds.

"Em!" she called out, as she looked in both directions of the split hallway. "Emil-"

A strong hand cupped her mouth, and another wrapped around her arms and chest to pin them at her side. She was lifted off the ground slightly, and began struggling in the arms of the strong offender. She could move, the only thing not constrained were her legs. She flailed them helplessly, her mind flying into panic mode.

It took everything in her to muster up the energy in her hands, the palms were facing behind her towards whoever was holding her. She heard the sound of electricity, and the heat on her palms. She could see a purplish light in the corner of her eye, and heard a man yell out in pain behind her.

Immediately, she was released from the hold. She turned around and saw the man in the black tuxedo. He was holding his thighs where Alison had zapped him gingerly, but shot his head up to look at her. At close, he didn't really look like Noel. Maybe she had been going absolutely insane. He looked like he was in his late twenties, not the youthful seventeen that Noel was.

Alison saw Emily run around the corner, the lower half of her dress was also gone. Her sea green pants hugged her legs tightly, but Alison did not have time to admire.

In a brief moment, the man lunged for Alison. He grabbed her around the waist and tackled her to the ground, pressing all his weight onto Alison's body. She struggled to grab him, and saw Emily try to rip him off of her. Alison placed two hands on his chest, and pushed as hard as he could. He went flying into the air, and hit the ceiling loudly. He dented the drywall, and left a large hole in it as he came crashing down on his back. Pieces of the ceiling fell around him, and there was white dust covering his face and black tuxedo.

Emily helped Alison to her feet, and they walked over to the delirious man. He was coughing loudly, and groaning in pain. They stood over him, as his eyes soon focused on the pair.

"Just the way I want to go out, looking at two gorgeous women," he sighed, and began to laugh.

"We're not going to kill you," Emily said, as she got down to pin his arms by his head. "We're taking you in."

"For what?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "I haven't done anything wrong."

"For having intentions to assassinate a senator!" Emily yelled, her grip tightening on his wrists.

"What senator? I'm just enjoying the dinner party," he responded daringly, a chuckle erupting from the back of his throat. "You've got the wrong man."

"Don't fucking play games, I've had enough of this shit," Emily said, turning back to look at Alison. "Get Marco to get someone in here to take this shit away."

"I think we lost connection with him, he was cutting off and now it's just radio silence," Alison said. "I'll go get Caleb and Spencer."

"The government can try all they want, but I'll never utter a word," the man spat, catching Emily in the eye. He used the fact Emily was caught off guard to bite into the folded part of the tuxedo jacket. A pouch opened up, displaying a white tablet. His tongue darted out and grabbed it, before it disappeared in his mouth. "The A Team _will_ avenge the pathetic excuse of leadership."

He bit down, a loud laughter echoed in the hallway. He laughed loudly at them, and laughed louder once a loud scream from the people in the ballroom rang out. They yelled in fear, and Emily looked up at Alison. She looked scared, shocked, confused.

The man's laughter soon faded away as he began choking. Alison watched the white foam bubble in his mouth, his face turn red. He stopped altogether in Emily's hands seconds later, as his body relaxed when life left him. His head fell to the side, eyes practically bugging out of his head.

Alison heard the loud chaos from inside the ballroom, followed by a muffled boom. Emily let go of the man in disgust and rose to her feet, as if she was touching something infected. Alison knew, Emily _hated_ death and dead people.

"What the fuck?" she asked, looking at Alison for an explanation.

"Was he a decoy?" Alison asked, just as shocked by what happened.

"I guess? I don't fucking know!"

Alison heard more screams from the ballroom, and grabbed Emily's hand, "Come on, Spencer and Caleb need us."

The both raced down the hallway, turning each corner until they reached the entrance to the ballroom. They could hear people move about, loud chatter and some solitary screams echoed out. Alison looked at Emily, and saw some sort of smoke creeping through the cracks of the door.

"Shit is really hitting the fan, huh?" Emily asked.

Alison rushed towards Emily, who was standing five feet away from her. She grabbed her face with both hands, and brought their lips together firmly. Emily inhaled with surprise, a small squeak came from the back of her throat. She relaxed into the kiss, and soon began kissing Alison back with as much fervor and want. She gripped Alison's waist tightly, and brought their bodies flush against each other. There was nothing gentle nor soft about this kiss. Some serious shit was about to go down on the otherside of these doors, and if by chance one of them didn't make it out...might as well do something to make sure that they didn't die not expressing something that had both been there for the past month.

Alison held Emily as if she was her lifeline, and kissed her like she wasn't going to do anything else again. Because, they may not be. She felt Emily's fingers pressing into her sides, she sounds of chaos around them faded away as she tugged on Emily's top lip. She heard Marco shouting at them as Emily tongue entered her mouth, but it was time for reality.

Alison pulled away, leaving both of them panting. Hopefully they both got out alive, because Alison had never been kissed or kissed that way by anyone and she wanted to do it some more. It wouldn't be much use if either of them was dead.

"Let's go," Alison said, tugging Emily into the ballroom.

* * *

 **Thank you all for the support with this fic and my other one. Please be sure to leave a review with any suggestion, or what you like about the chapter.**


End file.
